Unravel
by Red Parfait
Summary: Melihat kakakmu dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matamu merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook, seorang psikolog harus berurusan dengan pembunuh kakaknya. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki yang mengakui dirinya dan rela ditangkap. VKook/KookV
1. File 01

**Unravel**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Rated: M

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance

Melihat kakakmu dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matamu merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook, seorang psikolog harus berurusan dengan pembunuh kakaknya. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki yang mengakui dirinya dan rela ditangkap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang," Laki-laki itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Gelap adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap retinanya. Ia mengernyit. Heran karena ini bukan hal yang biasa. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam tapi rumahnya masih gelap. Bukankah seharusnya kakaknya menyalakan lampu sedari tadi? Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mencari saklar lampu yang seingatnya berada tepat di sebelah pintu. Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan aneh menghampiri dirinya. Was-was, dan juga, takut? Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Apa yang harus ia takutkan? Toh ia berada di rumahnya sendiri. Namun entah kenapa perasaan itu tak mau hilang.

Perlahan jemarinya menekan saklar itu. Seketika jutaan molekul cahaya berlomba-lomba menubruk irisnya. Ia mengerjabkan kedua _onyx_ nya cepat. Menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Tak ada siapapun. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Aroma anyir yang memenuhi ruangan. Membuatnya mual.

Hingga kedua _onyx_ nya menemukan jejak cairan kental berwarna merah di lantai. Mengumpul tepat di depan kakinya dan mengalir membentuk sebuah bekas seretan hingga ke ruang tengah. Laki-laki itu meneguk _saliva_ nya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia takut. Mencoba berpikir positif jika itu hanya ulah jahil kakaknya. _Ya, ini pasti hanya ulah jahil orang itu. Awas saja dia._ Namun kenapa ia tak yakin dengan pemikirannya sendiri?

Tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangannya terjulur, hendak memastikan cairan merah di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar saat jarinya menyentuh cairan itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan jemarinya ke wajahnya, membauinya. _Anyir_. Dan otaknya langsung memprosesnya, _darah_. Adrenalin terbentuk dengan cepat, membuat jantungnya berdebar diluar kebiasaannya. Cepat dan tak teratur. Napasnya terengah. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri. Jelas ini bukanlah ulah jahil kakaknya. Jika iya, maka kali ini kakaknya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Ia mengambil langkah lebar menuju ruang tengah, mengikuti jejak darah itu. Mengabaikan tas dan jas yang ia biarkan di depan pintu yang masih terbuka. Saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Tapi dalam hatinya ia masih berdoa. Semoga ini benar-benar ulah jahil kakaknya yang sudah kelewat batas. Mengamati bekas seretan yang berlanjut ke dapur yang gelap membuatnya meneguk ludah kasar. Perlahan namun pasti, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Hingga ia berdiri di depan pintu dapur, memandangi siluet seseorang tengah berdiri di sisi meja makan.

Kali ini tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menekan saklar lampu di sebelah pintu. Ia amat berterima kasih karena semua saklar lampu rumahnya berada tepat di sebelah pintu ruangan itu. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu repot-repot memasuki ruangan itu hanya untuk menyalakan lampu.

Dan seketika kedua _onyx_ nya membola, tubuhnya pun kaku. Napasnya tersendat saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Otaknya pun memerlukan waktu untuk memproses kejadian yang ditangkap oleh kedua indera penglihatannya. Kakak perempuannya berada di atas meja makan, _tanpa busana_. Dengan paku yang menancap di kedua tangan dan kakinya, membuatnya menyatu dengan sudut-sudut meja. Dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai ungu pucat berdiri di samping meja dan tengah asik membedah perut kakaknya. Mengeluarkan usus dan alat pencernaan lainnya seolah-olah ia tengah melakukan praktek pembedahan katak di sekolah. Perutnya terasa bergejolak. Ia mual. Benar-benar mual. Apalagi bau anyir tercium begitu pekat di ruangan itu.

Laki-laki itu seolah tak memperdulikannya. Ia terus menarik keluar lambung kakaknya dan meletakkannya di sebuah mangkuk besi. Ia sendiri tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat ini. Tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya membeku. Ia hanya bisa memandangi tubuh kakaknya yang tak bernyawa. Mengenaskan. Dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan kedua bola mata yang terbuka. Rambut pirangnya sendiri sudah terpotong, yang tadinya sepanjang punggungnya kini hanya mencapai lehernya.

"Oh, ternyata ada orang." Suara _bass_ itu mengganggu pendengarannya. Mencari asal suara, ia pun menemukan obsidian gelap yang memandang tepat ke arah dirinya. Dingin dan kosong. Saat ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pikirannya kacau. Napasnya tertahan di kerongkongannya saat laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dirinya. Segalanya terasa seperti _slow motion_ , bahkan laki-laki itu tak kunjung sampai di hadapannya. Apa ini karena efek jantungnya yang berdebar hebat? Entahlah, ia sendiri tak tahu. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin memikirkannya karena bahkan saat ini ia tak dapat berpikir. Bahkan untuk melarikan diri sekalipun.

"Kau pasti Jeon Jungkook." Dan entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu berada tepat di hadapannya, memerangkapnya diantara tubuhnya dan juga dinding serta membisikkan namanya di telinganya dengan begitu sensual. Tunggu sebentar, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Kedua _onyx_ nya bertabrakan dengan obsidian kembar itu. Entah keberanian dari mana hingga ia dapat menatap langsung ke arah mata pembunuh kakaknya ini.

"Kau yang membunuh kakakku?" Suaranya bergetar. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya. _Takut, tegang dan marah_. Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Kedua _onyx_ nya membola saat ia mendengar gelak tawa dari laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin memakiku? Memukulku? Atau membunuhku?" Dan saat ini iya merasa bodoh karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu pasti jawabannya. Ia menelisik ke dalam obsidian itu. Mencari sesuatu. Hingga tawa laki-laki itu terhenti dan balas menatapnya. Tatapan mata yang kosong dan dengan pupil yang mengecil. Ia mengamati raut wajah laki-laki itu. Dingin, tanpa emosi. Bahkan tawanya tadi terkesan dingin dan datar. Dari caranya membelah perut kakaknya dan mengeluarkan organ dalamnya, jelas laki-laki itu tak mempunyai rasa empati sedikitpun. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terpikir olehnya. Psikopat atau sosiopat.

Tidak susah membaca laki-laki itu mengingat dirinya adalah seorang psikolog. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Menghadapi seorang psikopat ataupun sosiopat dalam keadaan kacau sama saja memasukkan diri ke dalam kandang buaya. Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka matanya dan kembali menatap obsidian kembar itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Yang kuinginkan? Tidak ada. Hanya bersenang-senang."

"Kau merencanakan ini sebelumnya?"

"Kalau iya? Apa urusannya denganmu? Oh iya, kau ini adiknya Momo kan. Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanmu."

"Kau mengenal kakakku."

"Kalau tidak aku tidak akan membunuhnya, kelinci manis."

Cukup. Percakapan ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Ia merasa emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun mendengar jawaban menyebalkan dari laki-laki itu. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu? Perlu ia tegaskan. Dirinya _bukan_ kelinci dan ia sama sekali _tidak_ manis.

Sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajah laki-laki itu. Ia berbalik, memandangi tubuh kaku kakaknya dan terdiam. Jungkook dapat melihat bahu laki-laki itu bergetar dari tempatnya ia berdiri sekarang. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu meremat surai ungunya sendiri. Membuat Jungkook mengernyit heran. Dengan gerakan panik, laki-laki itu memandang kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Dan juga kaus putihnya yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Ia mengelap tangannya pada kausnya dan sepertinya ia juga berniat untuk menghilangkan noda darah di kausnya dan itu sia-sia. Noda darah tidak akan hilang dengan mudah walaupun sudah dicuci berkali-kali.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Demi Tuhan." Laki-laki itu berbalik, memandangnya dengan raut kacau. Berbanding seratus delapanpuluh derajat dibandingkan dengan ekspresinya tadi. _Panik, kacau dan takut_. Laki-laki itu masih mencoba untuk menghilangkan darah di kausnya seraya menggumamkan; A _pa yang kulakukan? Kenapa tidak mau hilang juga? Demi Tuhan!_

Laki-laki itu mendekatinya, memegang tangannya dengan tangan penuh darah itu dan menatapnya dengan sepasang _hazel_ itu. Tunggu, _hazel_?

"Lakukan sesuatu! Panggil polisi atau apapun! Kalau perlu kau tangkap aku. Kumohon. Lakukan sesuatu." Tubuhnya lagi-lagi membeku. Ia memandang heran laki-laki di hadapannya kini. Ia serasa berhadapan dengan orang yang berbeda. Entah kenapa, berada di dekat laki-laki ini tak membuatnya terintimidasi atau tegang lagi. Lagi-lagi otaknya memerlukan waktu untuk memproses kejadian ini. Entah kenapa hari ini otaknya bekerja begitu lambat.

"Ponsel! Mana ponselmu? Cepat hubungi polisi atau 911!" Laki-laki itu mengguncang bahunya, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dengan gerakan kaku ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Membuka kuncinya dan langsung masuk ke menu telepon. Menekan angka 911 dengan kaku, ia pun menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

" _911, apa keadaan daruratmu?"_

"S-seseorang menyusup ke rumahku― _dan membunuh kakakku_."

" _Baik. Kami menemukan alamatmu di distrik Songpa. Kami akan segera mengirimkan unit kesana."_

Sambungan terputus. Bola matanya memandang kosong laki-laki yang kini berjalan lemas ke meja makan. Mengambil sebuah jaket kulit yang tergeletak di salah satu kursinya. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat tatapan sendu yang digunakan oleh laki-laki itu. Mengenakan jaket itu, laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan melewatinya. Menuju ke ruang tengah. _Onyx_ nya terus mengikuti hingga laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu sofa di sana. Termenung.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati laki-laki itu. Setidaknya ia berpikir laki-laki itu kini tak berbahaya. Yah, untuk _sementara_. Memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, ia kemudian bersedekap. Mengamati laki-laki yang nampak lemah dan tak berdaya itu. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang tadi ia lihat. Sosok yang begitu superior, dominan dan arogan. Tak ada yang berubah secara penampilan. Hanya saja, sepasang obsidian kelam yang dingin tadi berubah menjadi dua buah _hazel_ yang begitu jernih.

" _Maaf_ ,"

Jungkook kembali tersentak saat mendengar suara _bass_ itu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Lebih lembut dan tanpa aura intimidasi. _Onyx_ nya mengerjab. Menyadari jika laki-laki itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, seolah tak berani menatapnya. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. Mencoba kembali menenangkan diri dan menyusun kembali kepingan kejadian malam ini. Yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Kenapa kau membunuh kakakku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya kini berhasil ia lontarkan. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan alasan laki-laki ini membunuh kakaknya. Selain itu, ia tak pernah mengenal laki-laki itu. Apakah ia teman kakaknya tapi tak pernah diberitahukan padanya? Entahlah.

"Aku― _tidak tahu_."

"Kau mengenal Momo?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan mengenal kakakku, Hirai Momo beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau bilang kau _tidak_ mengenalnya?!" Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik kerah kaus laki-laki itu. Membuatnya mendongak dan menampakkan wajah yang penuh oleh air mata. Dan seketika ia tertegun.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. _Maaf. Maaf._ "

Ia melepas cengkramannya pada kaus laki-laki itu. Membiarkannya menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya sendiri. _Menyesal eoh?_

"Namamu?"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Laki-laki itu menjawabnya di tengah isakannya. Walaupun laki-laki itu menangis tersedu-sedu seperti sekarang, entah kenapa ia tak merasakan iba sedikitpun.

"Jadi, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Kau membunuh kakakku, tanpa alasan. Dan kau mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali _tidak_ mengenalnya sedangkan sebelumnya kau mengatakan jika kau mengenalnya, makanya kau membunuhnya? _You know_? _It doesn't make sense at all_."

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua kejadian ini. _Dengan laki-laki itu_. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah; kakaknya―kakak tirinya―satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki kini terbunuh. Dengan keadaan mengenaskan. _Dibunuh oleh psikopat gila yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti_. Bahkan seumur-umur karirnya sebagai psikolog, ia tak pernah menemukan hal seperti ini. Menangani psikopat? Atau sosiopat? Ia pernah. Tapi tidak yang seperti ini. _Sial_. Ia terus memaki dalam hatinya. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya saat ini berdenyut hebat. Ia rasa ia butuh obat sakit kepala sekarang.

BRAK

"Angkat tangan! Ini polisi!"

Segerombolan orang dengan senjata di genggaman mereka menerobos masuk ke rumahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka yang terlihat seperti pemimpinnya maju mendekati Jungkook dan menunjukkan identitasnya.

"Inspektur Kim Namjoon. Kami mendapat telepon jika ada yang menyusup ke rumah anda dan membunuh kakak anda. Benar begitu?" Inspektur yang tampak masih muda itu menatapnya dengan sorot menelisik. Dimasukkannya kembali lencana beserta tanda identitasnya ke sakunya.

"Benar. Kakakku ada di dapur. Dan pembunuhnya― _tepat di depan matamu_ , Inspektur." Laki-laki itu melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tengah duduk sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya. Diikuti dengan Inspektur Kim yang memandang laki-laki itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kemudian dengan isyarat tangan, ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memasuki dapur.

"Inspektur, kami menemukan mayatnya!" Seorang polisi menghampiri Inspektur Kim dan melaporkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tanpa babibu lagi, Inspektur Kim langsung melesat menuju dapur. Dan dapat ia lihat jika laki-laki tinggi itu mematung di depan pintu dapurnya.

"Cepat tangkap laki-laki berambut ungu itu." Segera setelah Inspektur Kim menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak buahnya langsung bergerak untuk menangkap Taehyung. Membuatnya berdiri dan memborgol kedua tangannya. Bahkan laki-laki itu tak melawan sama sekali. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat penyesalan yang amat dalam dari kedua _hazel_ itu. Sementara beberapa orang berjas putih yang Jungkook yakini sebagai tim forensik dengan sigap memeriksa mayat kakaknya.

"Permisi. Maaf, tapi kami juga harus mewawancarai anda." Jungkook melirik seorang laki-laki pendek berambut pirang yang tengah membawa sebuah buku catatan dan juga pena. Ia mengangguk sekilas dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, disusul oleh laki-laki pirang yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Namaku Jackson Wang. Jadi, _eum―_ "

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah! Jadi, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_. Pukul berapa anda menemukan mayat kakak anda?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak sebelum mejawab pertanyaan laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Kira-kira pukul sepuluh. Saya baru saja pulang tadi."

"Terlihat dari penampilan anda. Omong-omong, apa pekerjaan anda?"

"Psikolog." Jackson yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di bukunya tampak menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengernyit.

"Apa yang anda lakukan hingga selarut ini?"

"Saya mampir ke restoran di dekat panti rehabilitasi tempat kerja saya bersama dengan senior saya. Anda bisa menemukan makanan yang saya bawakan untuk kakak saya di tas." Jungkook menunjuk tasnya yang masih tergeletak di depan pintu untuk meyakinkan laki-laki itu. Sedangkan Jackson hanya mengangguk, menandakan ia percaya dengan ucapannya dan kembali mencatat di bukunya.

"Menurut laporan tim forensik, mayat bernama Hirai Momo ditemukan tewas di dapur rumah anda. Korban diduga tewas dua jam yang lalu. Yang berarti pukul sembilan lebih. Itu baru perkiraan mengingat masih seberapa _segar_ nya darah korban." Inspektur Kim menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk tepat di samping Jackson. "Dari mana kau tau jika Kim Taehyung yang membunuhnya?"

"Saya melihatnya membunuh kakak saya. Saya baru saja pulang. Keadaan rumah benar-benar gelap. Tidak biasanya karena kakak saya pasti akan menyalakan lampu setelah matahari tenggelam. Kecuali jika ia sedang berada di luar. Tapi tidak mungkin karena pintu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci saat saya pulang." Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, ia memandangi Inspektur Kim dan Jackson yang setia mendengarkannya. "Saat saya menyalakan lampu, saya melihat cairan merah di lantai. Saya kira itu hanya kelakuan jahil kakak saya―dia memang orang yang jahil. Tapi kalau ini memang ulahnya, menurut saya ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Saat saya mencoba memastikannya, cairan itu adalah darah. Darah itu membentuk bekas seretan hingga ke dapur seperti yang anda lihat." Jungkook menunjuk ke arah bekas seretan darah yang sudah mengering di lantai yang diangguki oleh kedua pria itu.

"Saya mengikutinya. Dan saat saya sampai di dapur, keadaan dapur benar-benar gelap. Tapi saya masih bisa melihat siluet laki-laki itu. Dan anda tahu betapa terkejutnya saya saat melihat kakak saya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan laki-laki itu yang membelah perut kakak saya ketika saya menyalakan lampu. Demi Tuhan ia bahkan tak menghiraukan saya yang melihat kegiatannya. Hingga ia menyadari saya, ia berjalan mendekati saya. Memojokkan saya di dinding. Saya mencoba tenang dan menanyakan apa ia mengenal kakak saya atau tidak. Dan ia menjawab dengan begitu santai. Membuat saya emosi. Saya sempat berpikir jika ia seorang psikopat atau sosiopat melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu." Jungkook menjeda ceritanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar saat kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menceritakan segalanya, kecuali bagian saat laki-laki itu menyebut namanya dengan sensual dan memanggilnya _kelinci manis_. Tidak. Ia tidak akan sudi menceritakan bagian itu.

"Tapi kemudian ia berbalik dan terdiam. Kemudian saya bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar dan panik. Ia mengelap darah di tangannya dan mencoba membersihkan noda darah di kausnya. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap saya. Menyuruh saya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan ia meminta saya untuk menangkapnya. Ia sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk memanggil 911. Karena saya sendiri tidak terpikirkan untuk melakukan itu. Setelah saya memanggil 911, ia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sana. Saya memutuskan untuk menginterogasinya sedikit. Saya benar-benar merasa menghadapi orang yang berbeda. Seperti bukan sosok laki-laki yang membunuh kakak saya. Saat saya menanyakan kenapa ia membunuh kakak saya, ia menjawab _tidak tahu_. Dan saat saya kembali menanyakan apa dia mengenal kakak saya, dia menjawab; _sama sekali tidak_. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya ia berkata mengenal kakak saya. Sayapun menanyakan namanya, dan ia menjawab dengan namanya. Kim Taehyung. Menurut saya dia orang yang benar-benar aneh dan tidak dapat saya pahami. Maksud saya, bahkan ia sendiri yang menyuruh saya memanggil polisi dan menangkapnya. Ia bahkan menangis di depan saya. Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan. Membunuh kakak saya dengan begitu sadis. Saya benar-benar tak habis pikir." Jungkook mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas keras. Lagi-lagi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia benar-benar butuh obat sakit kepala sekarang.

"Baiklah, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_. Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda. Saya akan melanjutkan pemeriksaan. Soal Kim Taehyung, pembunuh kakak anda. Kami akan menginterogasinya kembali esok hari di kantor kami. Saya harap anda dapat kembali bekerjasama dengan kami."

"Anda meminta saya datang?" Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan laki-laki yang telah membunuh kakaknya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia melihat Inspektur Kim mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Yang disusul oleh Jackson dan dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menjabat tangannya yang dibalas olehnya dengan kaku.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerjasama anda." Ia melepas jabatan tangannya setelah menggumam _sama-sama_ pelan. Inspektur Kim pun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, disusul oleh Jackson dan anak buahnya yang lain. Kemudian tim forensik mengekor sambil membawa mayat kakaknya. Ia melirik ke dapurnya yang masih berantakan dengan cipratan darah disana-sini. Bibirnya melengkung, menciptakan sebuah senyuman pahit saat ia kembali melihat mayat kakaknya yang sedang dibawa oleh tim forensik.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Jungkook tersentak saat kembali mendengar suara berat Inspektur Kim. Ia menatap laki-laki tinggi berlesung pipi itu. "Kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

"Oh? Dia kakak tiriku. Ayah kami berbeda. Ibu dan ayahnya asli orang Jepang. Tapi ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih berusia satu tahun. Kemudian ibu kami memilih pindah kemari untuk memulai hidup baru dan bertemu dengan pria asli Korea dan menikahinya―ayahku." Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman saat Inspektur Kim mengangguk. Ia berujar _baiklah_ dan mengingatkannya untuk datang ke kantor kepolisian besok pagi dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkannya.

Jungkook hanya memandang iringan mobil kepolisian yang bergerak menjauhi rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong dari depan pintu. Ia kemudian menutup pintu itu dan mengambil tas dan juga jasnya yang masih berada di sana, meletakkannya asal di atas bufet. Kedua _onyx_ nya perlahan menyapu ruangan luas di hadapannya. Lantainya masih terdapat bekas darah. _Darah kakaknya_. Satu-satunya keluarganya. Satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

" _Nee-san_ ," Setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipi gembilnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain. Ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat air matanya. Walaupun ia terlihat tenang saat berhadapan dengan pembunuh kakaknya ataupun terlihat tegar saat Inspektur Kim dan Jackson mewawancarainya. Ia menahan segalanya. Menunggu saat semua orang pergi dan ia bebas menumpahkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

" _Nee-san_ ," Sosok yang ia sayangi kini telah tiada. Meninggalkannya sebatang kara. Sosok yang telah menjaganya semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan sepuluh tahun silam. Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ada Momo disana. Ia memeluknya, mengatakan jika masih ada dirinya. Ia berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Saat itu ia hanyalah remaja cengeng nan manja yang bergantung kepada kakaknya. Kini ia seorang pria berusia duapuluh empat tahun yang mapan. Mempunyai pekerjaan tetap walaupun ia masih melanjutkan pendidikannya. Setidaknya ia bisa membanggakan sang kakak dengan gelar sarjana yang ia dapatkan. Ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan juga kakaknya. Ia bisa membuat kakaknya tersenyum bahagia.

" _Gomenne, nee-san_. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Ia kembali mengulas senyum pahit di wajah tampannya. Mengusap air matanya, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki menapaki anak tangga. Menuju kamarnya. Ia rasa ia butuh istirahat. Ia benar-benar penat hari ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu? Ia benar-benar menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sedari tadi." Inspektur Kim mengerling ke arah Jungkook. Keduanya tengah memperhatikan sebuah kaca besar yang menampakkan seorang laki-laki bersurai ungu pucat yang tengah terduduk dan menunduk dalam. Di seberangnya, seorang laki-laki lain yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan bersurai _mint_ nampak tengah berbicara dengannya. Laki-laki itu menumpukan kedua sikunya pada meja di depannya. Menunggu Kim Taehyung untuk berbicara. Namun nihil. Ia tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun sedari tadi.

"Kau tahu? Min Yoongi adalah yang terbaik dalam menangani masalah interogasi tersangka. Kemampuannya membaca orang tak dapat diragukan lagi. Mulut pedasnya amat berguna untuk memojokkan tersangka hingga mereka mengaku. Namun baru kali aku melihatnya _mati kutu_. Tersangka benar-benar tak membuka mulut walaupun Yoongi sudah menggunakan mulut pedas andalannya. Aku benar-benar salut." Inspektur Kim bersedekap melihat laki-laki berambut _mint_ ―Min Yoongi yang tengah berbicara panjang lebar pada Taehyung. Namun tak satupun perkataannya yang ditanggapi oleh laki-laki itu.

Jungkook yang memang baru sampai pun agaknya paham dengan kekesalan laki-laki itu. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang begitu tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Kedua _onyx_ nya bergulir ke arah Taehyung. Mengamati laki-laki itu sekali lagi. Persis seperti sosok yang ia lihat semalam. Lemah, dan rapuh. Berbeda dari sosok yang membunuh kakaknya.

Hingga saat kepala ungu itu terangkat. Obsidian kembarnya mengkilat tajam. Melirik jauh menembus kaca ruang interogasi itu. Memandang kosong ke arahnya. Dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik beberapa milimeter. Kim Taehyung menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih cepat. Ia menyadarinya. Ia mengenal obsidian kembar itu. Warna yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya malam tadi. Mata yang sama dengan pembunuh kakaknya. Napasnya tercekat. Perasaan yang sama saat sosok itu menatapnya datang kembali. Apa ia takut?

"Hai, _kelinci manis_."

Kedua _onyx_ nya membulat saat sosok itu kembali memanggilnya. Dengan seringai yang makin melebar. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan sosok itu menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_." Yoongi melirik sekilas ke arah cermin besar di sebelah kirinya dan kembali memandang Taehyung yang kini menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja. Yang sukses membuat emosinya mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu kau disana, _kelinci manis_." Jeon Jungkook tersentak. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah; _bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung mengetahui ia berada di balik cermin itu? Bukankah seharusnya cermin itu hanya menampilkan refleksi dari ruang interogasi saja?_

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, heh? Dan apa yang dia maksud _kelinci manis_ itu anda, Jungkook- _ssi_?" Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup saat Inspektur Kim memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mau tak mau ia mengangguk kaku. Jujur saja, ia malu. Benar-benar malu.

"B-benar, Inspektur Kim. Saat dia memojokkan saya, dia memanggil saya seperti _itu_." Mendengar penuturan dari saksi matanya, laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Tak ingin menanyakan lebih jauh.

"Seringainya mengingatkanku pada tokoh Joker, omong-omong." Ia tahu saat ini Inspektur Kim mencoba bercanda untuk menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan yang ada. Namun sia-sia, ia bahkan tak merasa rileks sedikitpun. Bahkan ia makin tegang saat Kim Taehyung membuka mulutnya perlahan, kembali memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau _kelinci manis_ yang di sana saja yang menginterogasiku? Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran dan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian."

Dan seketika dua pasang mata petugas kepolisian itu mengarah tepat kepadanya. Dan sekali lagi ia menelan ludahnya gugup. "A-apa?"

Sebuah seringai lebar yang ditujukan laki-laki itu seakan menyudutkannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat angkuh dan kedua kaki yang berada di atas meja. Obsidian kembar itu seolah membuatnya membeku. Ditambah dengan tatapan tajam dari Min Yoongi dan Inspektur Kim benar-benar membuatnya ciut. Yoongi sekilas melirik ke arah Inspektur Kim, dan laki-laki itu mengangguk konfirmatif. Menandakan ia setuju-setuju saja dengan hal itu.

" _Well_ , jika itu maumu." Laki-laki pucat itu bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan dengan langkah tenang ke pintu keluar ruangan interogasi, menghampiri Jungkook dan Inspektur Kim.

"Kau dengar sendiri maunya. Cepat masuk dan interogasi dia sebelum laki-laki sialan itu berubah pikiran lagi." Yoongi menghempaskan lembaran kertas di tangannya kepada Jungkook, membuat laki-laki itu tersentak. "Kau psikolog, kan? Seharusnya ini menjadi hal mudah bagimu." Sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab, laki-laki itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan meminum kopi di meja dengan buas. Sorot mata tajamnya mengarah ke Jungkook. Jelas sekali jika ia tak suka dengan laki-laki itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku jurusan psikologi umum. Bukan psikologi kriminal."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya sebelum dirinya berjalan ke dalam ruang interogasi. Ia memegang kenop pintunya erat, mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa tak ada yang akan terjadi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan ini akan menjadi sebuah hal mudah. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Menemui pasien-pasien dengan latar belakang dan gangguan psikologis yang berbeda-beda.

CKLEK

Langkah tenangnya membawanya menuju sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di seberang Kim Taehyung. Ia dapat melihat seringaian laki-laki itu dengan amat jelas. Penampilannya masih persis seperti semalam. Kaus putih dengan jaket kulit hitam sebagai luarannya, dan juga celana _jeans_ hitam belel. _Well_ , jangan lupakan bercak-bercak darah yang masih setia di pakaiannya. Jelas di hadapannya kini adalah tipe laki-laki urakan. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa tindikan di telinga Taehyung. Jika diperhatikan lebih mendetail, laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar tampan dan atraktif. Jika tidak disertai dengan sifat sadis dan psikopatnya itu.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, _kelinci manis_?" Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya cepat. Ia tersadar dari pikirannya. Tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan orang memang benar-benar memalukan. Terutama jika yang kau perhatikan adalah tipe orang menyebalkan seperti Kim Taehyung ini― _menurutnya_.

" _Well_ , tidak juga. Omong-omong, selamat pagi Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Kita bertemu _lagi_. Tapi kali ini dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Dan tolong panggil aku dengan namaku. Aku punya nama dan itu bukan _kelinci manis_." Jungkook sedikit menggeram di akhir kalimatnya. Ia tak suka jika laki-laki itu terus saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan _kelinci manis_. Jujur saja, itu benar-benar memalukan. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan laki-laki itu ke Sungai Nil jika ia terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Wow, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mendadak bersikap profesional dan tenang? Kemana _kelinci manis_ ku yang semalam, _huh_?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu banyak bicara. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu." Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Pikirannya dihantui oleh sosok Kim Taehyung. Ia terus memikirkannya. Bukan memikirkan _Kim Taehyung_ , tapi _sesuatu_ pada dirinya. Hingga ia baru bisa terlelap pukul empat pagi. Dan jam wekernya mengganggu tidurnya dengan indah pada pukul tujuh. Jika saja ia tak mengingat janjinya untuk datang ke kantor kepolisian pagi ini, mungkin sekarang ia masih bergelung di dalam selimut merahnya yang nyaman.

Jungkook menatap sosok itu dalam. Jauh menembus obsidian kosongnya. Menelitinya. Ia baru bisa mendapat jawabannya pagi ini. Saat ia melihat kembali obsidian kembar itu. Ia menyadarinya setelah memandang lamat-lamat sosok itu. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan, mengamati sosok itu lebih dekat walaupun terhalang oleh meja dan kaki kurang ajar itu.

Min Yoongi dan Inspektur Kim masih setia berada di balik kaca itu. Mengamati kegiatan mereka berdua dalam diam. Hingga sang rambut _mint_ membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku," Gumaman yang cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh Inspektur Kim membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia kembali meminum kopi hitamnya yang tinggal sedikit. "Kim Taehyung itu, _sedikit aneh_."

"Dia memang aneh, Yoon. Mana ada pembunuh yang meminta ditangkap?" Inspektur Kim memutar bola matanya jengah. Kalau keanehan yang dibicarakan bawahannya adalah yang itu, ia bersumpah akan melemparkan laki-laki pucat itu ke kandang harimau peliharaannya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Tidakkah kau merasa sesuatu yang lain? Maksudku, apa alasannya? Ia sendiri yang meminta bocah Jeon itu untuk menelepon 911 dan _menangkapnya_. Kita menangkapnya dengan mudah, demi Tuhan. Tapi lihat sekarang sikapnya. Tidakkah kau merasa ia _berbeda_?"

Inspektur Kim terdiam. Mencerna ucapan bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Saat ia menyadarinya, Jungkook di sana sudah membuka mulutnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang juga berada di pikirannya.

"Kau bukan orang yang bersikap panik dan memintaku― _menyuruhku_ menelepon 911. Kau bukan orang yang ditangkap oleh mereka semalam. _Kau bukan Kim Taehyung_. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

a/n:

Hellooooooooooooooooooo  
ada yang kangen ama saya? /gakada

pertamatama saya mohon maaf karena menghilang gitu aja dan nongol tiba2 bawa cerita baru bukannya nyelesain MINE sama Servant of Evil.

laptop saya rusak dan harus dirawat inap/? dan krn softwarenya eror, jadi harus install ulang dan data saya hilang semua~ u,u  
maaf kalo saya malah nambahin utang saya, tp saya gak janji juga bisa update cepet

I'm in the middle of mid-test-_- dan minggu depan saya udah mulai PKL. jadi maaf kalo saya gakbisa update

.

udahlah, segitu aja deh..

last, review please?


	2. File 02

"Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku," Gumaman yang cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh Inspektur Kim membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia kembali meminum kopi hitamnya yang tinggal sedikit. "Kim Taehyung itu, _sedikit aneh_."

"Dia memang aneh, Yoon. Mana ada pembunuh yang meminta ditangkap?" Inspektur Kim memutar bola matanya jengah. Kalau keanehan yang dibicarakan bawahannya adalah yang itu, ia bersumpah akan melemparkan laki-laki pucat itu ke kandang harimau peliharaannya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Tidakkah kau merasa sesuatu yang lain? Maksudku, apa alasannya? Ia sendiri yang meminta bocah Jeon itu untuk menelepon 911 dan _menangkapnya_. Kita menangkapnya dengan mudah, demi Tuhan. Tapi lihat sekarang sikapnya. Tidakkah kau merasa ia _berbeda_?"

Inspektur Kim terdiam. Mencerna ucapan bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Saat ia menyadarinya, Jungkook di sana sudah membuka mulutnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang juga berada di pikirannya.

"Kau _bukan_ orang yang bersikap panik dan memintaku― _menyuruhku_ menelepon 911. Kau _bukan_ orang yang ditangkap oleh mereka semalam. _Kau bukan Kim Taehyung_. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

* * *

 **Unravel**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Rated: M

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance

Melihat kakakmu dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matamu merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook, seorang psikolog harus berurusan dengan pembunuh kakaknya. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki yang mengakui dirinya dan rela ditangkap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawanya pecah seketika. Membuat tiga orang di sana terdiam, memandanginya dengan penuh tanya, sedangkan laki-laki itu tertawa cukup lama.

" _Well_ , kau hebat karena sudah dapat mengetahuinya." Laki-laki itu bertepuk tangan singkat. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan menatap Jungkook yang masih terdiam di depannya. Dengan seringai andalannya, ia menopangkan sikunya di meja. "Menurutmu aku ini _siapa_?"

Jungkook balas memandang kedua obsidian itu. Raut wajahnya tenang. "Yang jelas, kau _bukan_ Kim Taehyung. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kecuali jika kau berkenan memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri."

Laki-laki itu tertawa, tapi kali ini pelan hingga terdengar seperti sebuah kekehan. Obsidian kembarnya berkilat dan seringainya makin lebar. Membuat Jungkook sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan ucapan Inspektur Kim jika laki-laki di hadapannya ini mirip dengan karakter Joker. Seorang psikopat gila yang menjadi musuh Batman. _Okay, lupakan soal Joker dan Batman. Fokus pada laki-laki di depanmu._

" _Hmm_ , kau bisa memanggilku V. _Mereka_ sering memanggilku begitu." Ujarnya santai. Membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Mereka_?"

"Orang-orang yang bertemu denganku. Momo juga memanggilku begitu." Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama V itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar nama kakaknya disebut-sebut oleh V.

" _Kau_ mengenal Momo." Sebuah pernyataan mutlak meluncur dari mulutnya. Emosi mendadak mengumpul di dirinya. Kemarahan yang ia tahan sejak semalam kini terlihat jelas di _onyx_ jernih miliknya.

"Begitulah."

"Apa yang kau tahu dari dia? Dan kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Suaranya dalam dan sarat akan emosi. _Onyx_ nya berkilat tajam dan seolah dapat menembus apapun. V balas menatapnya. Seringaian tak mau lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu? Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku mengatakan semuanya?" Dan ucapan laki-laki itu sukses membuat dirinya menggeram tertahan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain ruangan, Inspektur Kim dan juga Yoongi terpaku melihat kaca besar di depan mereka. Mereka terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan interaksi Jungkook dan juga V.

Hingga saat Yoongi membuka mulutnya.

"Kepribadian ganda atau dalam dunia psikologi disebut _Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)_. Gangguan kejiwaan yang membuat penderitanya memiliki beberapa kepribadian yang berbeda dalam diri mereka. Baru kali ini aku melihat salah satunya." Inspektur Kim memandang laki-laki itu. Dahinya mengernyit. Sementara yang dipandangi masih memfokuskan atensinya pada dua orang di seberang sana.

"Kau tahu kasus Shirley Ardell Mason―Sybil yang memiliki 16 kepribadian? Billy Milligan dengan 24 kepribadiannya? Atau Kimi Sand yang mengaku memiliki 15 kepribadian?"

"Tidak. Dan sepertinya aku tidak ingin tahu." Inspektur Kim memasang raut wajah tak tertarik saat bawahannya itu mulai menggumamkan hal-hal berbau psikologis yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh dirinya.

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu salah satu. Billy Milligan misalnya. Ia mengaku _kehilangan waktu_ selama enam tahun. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan selama itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia menjadi tersangka kasus pemerkosaan dan kejahatan lain. Ia dibebaskan dari dakwaan karena dianggap gila. Padahal ia memiliki kepribadian ganda. Salah satunya bernama Adalana, _lesbian_ kesepian yang memperkosa tiga orang gadis dan ditangkap." Kedua atensinya masih terpaku pada dua orang itu. Lebih tepatnya kepada sosok Kim Taehyung atau V. "Aku penasaran, ada berapa kepribadian di tubuhnya? Dan yang mana yang _asli_?"

Inspektur Kim tertegun mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. Fokusnya kembali terarah pada sosok Kim Taehyung. Dalam hati ia sendiri bertanya-tanya sekaligus meragukan laki-laki itu. Ia bahkan membiarkan Jungkook yang kini naik ke meja dan menarik kerah baju laki-laki itu.

"Katakan padaku!" Genggamannya mengerat di kaus putih V, membuat buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengetat. Emosinya benar-benar diluar kendali. Persetan dengan psikopat gila itu. Ia benar-benar membenci sosok itu. Sosok yang telah membunuh satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. Obsidiannya memandang lurus pada kedua _onyx_ itu. "Aku mengenalnya. Kami sering bertemu di sebuah _club_. Kau tentu tau kakakmu sering keluar malam. _Well_ , kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. _Having fun_ , _and sex of course_. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku bosan. Jadi―yah kau tahu sendiri akhirnya." Ucapan santainya makin menyulut emosi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dan tanpa aba-aba, kepalan tangannya sudah mendarat di rahang laki-laki itu.

"Kau membunuhnya karena _bosan_? Keparat!" Ia hampir ingin meninju laki-laki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya jika saja sepasang _hazel_ itu tak menatapnya dengan raut bersalah yang begitu ketara. Dan sekali lagi dirinya dibuat tertegun. Kedua _hazel_ jernih itu menatapnya dengan dalam. Bibirnya bergetar, dan ia juga dapat melihat cairan yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Membuatnya menurunkan tangannya dan melepas cengkeramannya pada kaus itu.

"Maaf," Lagi, suara lembut itu menelusup ke gendang telinganya. Menggetarkan saraf-sarafnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku―" Ucapannya tertahan oleh isakannya sendiri. Membuat Jungkook terdiam. Setidaknya ia masih tahu, Kim Taehyung bukan tersalahnya disini. Ia tak bisa menyalahkannya atas perbuatan yang tak ia lakukan.

Dan tubuhnya menegang saat kedua lengan kurus itu menariknya― _memeluknya_. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Jungkook dan menangis disana.

"Maafkan aku. _Maaf_. Kakakmu― _bukan aku yang melakukannya_. Kumohon percaya padaku. Aku tidak tahu tentang semua itu. Aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku. Dan kau mengatakan kalau _aku_ yang membunuh kakakmu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Kumohon percayalah." Ia bisa merasakan air mata Taehyung yang membasahi kaus hitamnya. Dan juga cengkeraman di bagian belakang pakaiannya. Taehyung memeluknya benar-benar erat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jika tubuh itu bergetar hebat.

" _Aku takut_. _Dia_ berbicara di kepalaku, mengambil alih atas diriku, mengambil waktuku. Aku tidak tahu siapa _dia_." Kali ini yang ia lihat benar-benar sosok lemah Kim Taehyung. Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa sekarang tangannya bergerak untuk merengkuh sosok itu. Mengusap punggungnya, menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kau tahu?" Kedua _hazel_ itu kembali menatapnya. Jungkook mengangguk. "Secara psikologis, kau memiliki kepribadian ganda. Aku tidak berharap kau mengerti maksudku, namun itu yang terjadi pada dirimu."

"K-kepribadian ganda?" Bola matanya membulat, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melepas laki-laki itu. Ia pun menyadari jika sedari tadi ia masih berada di atas meja. Dengan segera ia turun dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Memandang lurus pada Taehyung yang memasang raut bingung.

Hingga pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan Inspektur Kim dan juga Yoongi dan dua orang petugas yang mengekori mereka. Inspektur Kim menepuk bahunya dan memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

"Kurasa interogasinya cukup sampai disini." Inspektur Kim memberikan isyarat kepada dua orang petugas itu. "Kalian bisa membawanya ke sel." Ujarnya. Yang langsung dikerjakan oleh petugas itu. Membawa Taehyung keluar dari ruangan interogasi dengan laki-laki itu yang pasrah saja di bawa.

"Kau hebat bisa membuatnya buka mulut." Jungkook melirik ke arah Inspektur Kim yang kini menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. "Tapi tindakanmu yang terbawa emosi tadi sebenarnya tidak bisa ditolerir." Jungkook meringis dan menggumam _maaf_ pelan.

" _Well_ , sepertinya tersangka kali ini benar-benar rumit." Yoongi menarik bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Taehyung dan mendudukinya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya. Mata sipitnya memandang lurus pada Jungkook. "Kepribadian ganda?"

Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatif. Ia tahu laki-laki di hadapannya itu pasti sudah mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia sedikit risih saat Yoongi terus saja memandanginya. "Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihat salah satu orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"Aku juga. Selama karirku, baru kali ini aku menemui orang seperti dia. Tidakkah ini mengingatkan tentang kasus Billy Milligan?"

"Kau benar."

Inspektur Kim memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia menyesal berada di tengah-tengah para penggila dunia psikologis―menurutnya.

"Omong-omong, persidangan akan segera dilaksanakan." Ujarnya. Membuat dua pasang mata di sana beralih padanya. Setidaknya dengan kalimat itu, ia dapat menarik dua orang itu ke dunia nyata.

"Sidang?" Jungkook mengernyit. Ia memandang Inspektur Kim yang mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu prosedurnya kan? Walaupun Kim Taehyung itu sudah dipastikan bersalah karena semua bukti benar-benar mengarah pada dirinya."

"Sebenarnya, _bukan_ Kim Taehyung. Tapi dirinya yang lain yang mengaku bernama V."

"Apapun. Tapi secara teknis, Kim Taehyung lah yang membunuh kakakmu. Kenapa kau sekarang membelanya?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia mencerna lagi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan ia baru saja menyadari jika dirinya telah membela pembunuh kakaknya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya tertarik dengan Kim Taehyung ini. Kasus seperti ini baru ia alami sekali dalam hidupnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sekarang ia berpikiran untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung. Bukan hanya menyembuhkannya, namun juga menelitinya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?" Lamunannya buyar saat suara Yoongi menginterupsinya. Kedua _onyx_ nya memandang kikuk laki-laki itu. "Tidak perlu dijawab, aku tahu itu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga tertarik."

"Hentikan obrolan kalian tentang dunia psikologis dan kepribadian ganda dari Kim Taehyung. Ingat, dia merupakan tersangka utama dan pembunuh kakakmu, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_." Jungkook hanya menanggapi ucapan Inspektur Kim dengan anggukan. Entah ia mendengarkannya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tak peduli.

"Hirai Momo hampir selesai diotopsi. Kau bisa membawa dan memakamkannya esok hari. Dan kau sudah boleh pulang, Jungkook- _ssi_. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Laki-laki itu menjabat tangannya. Ia dapat menafsirkan perkataan Inspektur Kim sebagai usiran halus bagi dirinya. Tapi ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Toh ia sudah lelah dan ingin pulang.

"Baiklah. Dan terima kasih atas kerjasama anda juga." Ia membalas jabatan tangan laki-laki itu dan segera melepaskannya. Ia beralih menjabat tangan Yoongi yang masih setia di bangkunya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya hingga punggungnya tak lagi tampak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey!"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki berambut oranye di hadapannya. Hari ini hujan lebat mengguyur kota Seoul. Untung saja kakaknya sudah dimakamkan pagi tadi. Dan saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya bersama dengan sahabat satu kampusnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Laki-laki itu menyesap kopinya perlahan. Ia merasa diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memandang ke luar kaca kafe itu. Memandangi hujan. Hey memangnya apa yang menarik dari air yang jatuh ke bumi?

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Ia mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_ nya tanpa minat. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke kejadian tempo hari. Saat ia menginterogasi Kim Taehyung dan juga V.

"Tentang Kim Taehyung itu?"

Ia memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sangsi. Entah kenapa tebakannya tentang apa yang berada di pikirannya selalu benar. Membuatnya kesal sendiri. Walaupun ia sudah menceritakan tentang kejadian yang ia alami beberapa hari ini. Tentang Kim Taehyung, V― _semuanya_.

"Aku heran kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku." Jungkook mendengus. Diminumnya _cappuccino_ yang sudah mendingin itu. Sementara sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang tidak Park Jimin ketahui tentang Jeon Jungkook, _huh_?" Dan Jungkook mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya kala mendengar nada sombong dari sahabatnya.

" _Well_ , kau benar. Aku memang memikirkan Kim Taehyung."

"Jadi,"

"Apa?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Biar bagaimanapun laki-laki itu yang sudah membunuh kakakmu. Tapi Kim Taehyung sendiri tidak bisa dikatakan bersalah. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dirinya telah melakukan itu semua." Jimin kembali menyesap kopinya. Ia memandang Jungkook yang kembali mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_ nya. Ia tahu jika laki-laki itu kembali melamun.

"Kepribadian ganda, ya? Menarik."

"Kau tahu? Ada satu sisi dimana aku amat membencinya. Tapi sisi lain aku juga ingin menolongnya, menyembuhkannya. Taehyung itu―membuatku ingin _melindunginya_. Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak mengerti." Jungkook menghela napasnya. Sejak kejadian dimana kakaknya terbunuh, ia terserang insomnia mendadak. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Kim Taehyung dan kepribadian gandanya itu. Sebagai seseorang yang menekuni dunia psikologis, tentu ini menjadi hal yang amat menarik baginya.

"Ya, ya. Aku bisa mengerti itu. Apa kau baru _bertemu_ dengan V itu? Apa ada yang lain?"

"Entahlah. Selama yang aku tahu, baru V yang kutemui. Aku juga penasaran." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk itu. Kedua _onyx_ nya memandang keluar jendela. Mengamati hujan yang perlahan mereda. Ia mengutuk bagaimana mudahnya Kim Taehyung memasuki pikirannya. Mengacaukannya. Membuatnya terjebak di antara perasaan yang rumit.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jimin terus mengamati sahabatnya itu. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Jungkook saat ini. Menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka balita membuatnya memahami Jungkook luar dan dalam. Mereka pun berada di kampus yang sama dan fakultas yang sama pula. Dengan menyandang status Sarjana 1 dan hampir meraih gelar keduanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar tak terpisahkan.

"Entahlah. Memastikannya, mungkin?" Kedua atensinya masih terpaku pada pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Cuaca masih mendung, tapi hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Menyisakan gerimis kecil yang akan membuatmu sakit jika nekat keluar tanpa payung.

"Caranya? Dia bahkan menjadi tersangka utama kasus ini, dan sebentar lagi akan disidang. Kapan waktu sidangnya, omong-omong?"

"Satu minggu lagi."

"Nah. Satu minggu lagi dia akan menjalani sidang. Dan sudah pasti dia akan dipenjara karena kasus ini, bukan? Kapan kau memiliki waktu untuk memastikannya, _huh_?" Untuk kali ini, Jimin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membebaskannya?"

"KAU GILA?!" Teriakannya sukses membuat perhatian pengunjung kafe itu tertuju padanya. Jimin terenyum kikuk. Ia membungkuk di bangkunya dan menggumamkan _maaf_ pelan ke pengunjung di sana. Sementara Jungkook tampak acuh dan berlagak seolah tak mengenal laki-laki berambut mencolok di hadapannya itu.

" _Well_ , aku tidak gila. Kau yang dianggap gila oleh mereka." Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Dalam hati ia menahan tawanya melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah karena malu juga karena marah pada dirinya.

"Sialan kau."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Jungkook yang asik dengan kegiatan memandangi jendelanya, sementara Jimin sibuk menghabiskan kopinya.

"Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku." Jimin hampir saja tersedak mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Dan kali ini ia menganggap sahabatnya itu benar-benar gila. Orang mana yang ingin membebaskan pembunuh kakaknya sendiri?

"Kau benar-benar gila, Kook."

"Kau tahu aku, Jim."

Ya, Jimin tahu Jungkook. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jungkook adalah tipe laki-laki yang akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dan ia adalah tipe orang yang akan berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Walaupun dengan cara paling gila sekalipun. Seperti sekarang ini. Jimin tahu persis apa arti kilatan antusias di balik _onyx_ kembar itu. Dan ia tak pernah bisa menahan sahabatnya jika sudah seperti ini. _Jungkook menginginkan Kim Taehyung sekalipun ia membencinya setengah mati_. Hanya itu yang dapat ia simpulkan sekarang ini.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa rencanamu? Ini tidak akan semudah itu, kau tahu?"

"Kau ingat Billy Milligan?"

" _Yeah_ , salah satu orang yang memiliki gangguan identitas disorder. Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Gunakan otak kecilmu, Jim. Aku akan merubah kasus ini seperti kasus Billy Milligan."

Jimin terdiam. Otaknya memproses frasa demi frasa yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku akan membuat hakim menganggapnya gila dan membebaskannya. Atau aku bisa saja mengajukan diri menjadi dokternya."

"Kau memang benar-benar gila, Kook."

"Kau lebih gila karena mau bersahabat dengan orang gila sepertiku."

Dan Jimin hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Membiarkan sahabatnya berbuat semaunya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Tersangka kali ini mengaku tidak melakukannya. Ia bahkan mengaku telah _kehilangan waktu_ selama beberapa hari. Dari yang dapat saya simpulkan, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ mengidap gangguan identitas disorder atau lebih umum dikenal sebagai kepribadian ganda. Saya sendiri tidak bermaksud membelanya. Biar bagaimanapun, kepribadiannya yang lain lah yang telah membunuh kakak saya. Tapi anda juga tidak bisa menuduhnya bersalah atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan."

Para saksi persidangan terdiam mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Sementara hakim pun nampak mempertimbangkan beberapa hal.

Persidangan Kim Taehyung telah dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu. Diawali dengan kesaksian dari Jungkook, pembelaan dari tersangka dan juga pembelaan dari pengacaranya. Jung Hoseok.

Mungkin Jungkook harus bersyukur kali ini karena sedari tadi hanya Taehyung lah yang muncul. Bukan V. Akan jadi perkara jika psikopat itu yang muncul. Ia bersyukur jika Taehyung mampu menahan _dirinya yang lain_ mengambil waktunya. Dan ia bersyukur saat Jung Hoseok mengerti akan keadaan Taehyung dan membelanya mati-matian.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat menemui Taehyung. Memberi tahu laki-laki itu jika ia berniat membantunya, menyembuhkannya. Tapi langkah awal yang harus ia lakukan adalah membebaskan Taehyung.

" _Kau harus bisa menahannya. Jangan biarkan kau kehilangan waktumu lagi. Hanya sampai minggu depan. Gunakan segala cara untuk menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh hakim. Biarkan mereka menganggapmu gila. Justru disitulah yang menguntungkanmu. Mereka tidak akan memenjarakan orang gila. Kau mengerti?_ " Itulah yang dikatakannya pada Taehyung tempo hari. Ia beruntung saat yang ditemuinya itu Taehyung. Bukan V atau kepribadian lain yang mungkin ada pada dirinya.

"Lalu, apa solusi anda, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_?" Jungkook memasang raut tenang miliknya. Diliriknya Taehyung sekilas. Laki-laki itu tengah menunduk dan terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ia juga bisa melihat Jung Hoseok yang duduk di samping Taehyung memandanginya. Seolah ingin membaca pikirannya. Memahaminya.

"Anda tidak bisa memenjarakan orang dengan kelainan kejiwaan, benar? Tapi anda juga tidak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran di dunia luar begitu saja. Maka dari itu saya mengajukan diri sebagai dokter kejiwaannya. Saya seorang psikolog. Tentu saya mengerti tentang hal semacam itu. Saya akan menyembuhkannya. Dan juga mengawasinya."

Jungkook dapat melihat hakim di depan berbisik dengan orang di sampingnya. Mempertimbangkan usulannya. Sementara Taehyung memandanginya dengan _hazel_ yang berbinar. Dan di sisi lain ruangan, Inspektur Kim memandanginya dengan wajah mengerut tak suka.

"Ini pilihan yang sulit. Secara teknis, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ lah yang telah membunuh Hirai Momo- _ssi_. Hukuman yang pantas diterima olehnya paling sedikit limabelas tahun penjara. Tapi mempertimbangkan apa yang tersangka katakan, dan juga apa yang anda katakan. Anda benar, kami tidak bisa memenjarakan orang dengan kelainan kejiwaan."

Ia mengangguk mantap. Seolah mengiyakan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh hakim.

"Maka dari itu, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ akan kami bebaskan dari hukuman penjara." Hakim itu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Manik di balik kacamata itu mengedar ke penjuru ruangan. Mengamati reaksi dari para hadirin persidangan ini. "Dan sebagai gantinya, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ akan menjalani penyembuhan di bawah pengawasan Dr. Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa ini terasa lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Dengan begitu, kasus ini kami tutup." Sang hakim mengetukkan palunya dua kali dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang persidangan. Para hadirin mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung, serta pengacaranya.

Yang pertama kali Taehyung lakukan setelah Jung Hoseok meninggalkannya adalah menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook. Mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sementara Jungkook hanya menepuk punggung laki-laki itu. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Namun kepuasan terpancar jelas dari kedua _onyx_ nya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Aku―"

"Kau cukup menjadi _pasien_ ku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

 _Hazel_ nya berbinar. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada laki-laki itu. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah akan membalas kebaikan Jungkook. Hingga saat Jungkook melepas pelukannya, memandangnya dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Kau lelah bukan? Dan," Kedua _onyx_ nya meneliti Taehyung dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Penampilannya masih sama. _Jeans_ , jaket kulit hitam dan kaus putih. Bedanya kausnya yang sekarang tak terdapat bercak darah sedikitpun. Dan juga sepasang _converse_ hitam yang menjadi alas kakinya. " _Well_ , kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu. Kita ke rumahku dulu."

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengekori Jungkook saat laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang persidangan.

"Omong-omong, aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana?" Jungkook melirik laki-laki yang berajalan beriringan dengannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Jungkook- _ah_ , Kook- _ah_ , atau semacam itu."

" _Um_ , Jungkook - _ah_?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?" Dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang begitu manis hingga mampu membuatnya terpaku. Jika diinga-ingat, ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, hanya mata sendu dan air matanya saja yang ia lihat. Ia tak menyangka jika sebuah senyuman dapat membuat napasnya tercekat seperti ini.

"Semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

"T-tidak masalah." Jungkook kembali menormalkan jalannya. Mengatur ritme jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu tak karuan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa reaksi tubuhnya seperti ini saat melihat senyuman dari Taehyung.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga ke palataran parkir. Berdiri di samping sebuah _Mercedes-benz C200_ hitam metalik. Jungkook memasukinya lebih dulu. Kemudian mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk masuk yang langsung dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu. Mobil itu pun melaju membelah keramaian kota Seoul.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat cocok menggunakan itu."

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung melihat penampilannya. _Blue jeans_ selutut dan juga _sweater_ putih yang sedikit terlalu besar untuknya. Ia memakai pakaian milik Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang menurutnya begitu manis. Surai _lilac_ nya tertata rapi menutupi dahinya. Tunggu sebentar, apa ia baru saja menganggap Taehyung― _manis_? Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Menampik segala pikiran tentang betapa _manis_ nya Taehyung saat ini. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan V yang arogan, urakan dan juga maskulin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau lapar, bukan?" Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Ia baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum ucapan Taehyung menghentikannya.

"A-ah? Tidak. Tidak juga―"

Kruuukkkk~

" _See_? Jangan berbohong padaku." Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat wajah Taehyung yang merona sembari memegangi perutnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya berbunyi. Membuatnya malu.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur. Menghela napasnya sejenak, ia pun berjalan mendekati kulkas dan membukanya, mencari bahan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat makanan guna mengisi perut-perut lapar miliknya dan juga Taehyung.

"Aku bantu." Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya, dengan tangan yang bertautan di belakang punggungnya dan senyum malu-malu di wajahnya. Ia mengulas senyuman tipis dan menjawab _baiklah_ pelan. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas besarnya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang ingin kau buat?" Tangannya sibuk menata bahan makanan yang dikeluarkan Jungkook dari dalam kulkas. Mengeluarkan sayuran dari plastiknya dan mencucinya.

" _Hmm_ , bagaimana kalau _japchae_?" Dan seketika kedua _hazel_ nya berbinar. Ia memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan seperti anak anjing yang melihat majikannya membawa sebuah tulang.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jungkook terdiam. Ditahannya mati-matian kedua tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi Taehyung dengan gemas. Jika boleh jujur, Taehyung benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, berapa usia laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya.

"Kau suka?"

Taehyung mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungkook. "Favoritku."

"Baguslah." Dan senyumannya kembali mengembang saat Taehyung dengan semangat menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Tapi saat ia memandang Taehyung, sebuah ingatan menyergap pikirannya. Kedua _onyx_ nya meredup, sementara tangannya bergerak untuk mengolah bahan-bahan untuk _japchae_ nya.

Ia membiarkan Taehyung mencuci daging dan juga sayurannya, serta mencincangnya. Sementara ia merebus _dang-myeon_ dan menyiapkan bumbunya.

"Kau tahu? _Japchae_ merupakan salah satu makanan kesukaan kakakku, selain _ramen_." Taehyung terdiam. Gerakan memotongnya berhenti mendengar gumaman lirih Jungkook. Ia dapat menangkap nada sedih di setiap frasa yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Kehilangan. Ia dapat mengerti itu. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Terbesit perasaan bersalah saat mendengar laki-laki itu membahas kakaknya. Sudut matanya menangkap tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar kecil. Ia beringsut dari posisinya, mendekati Jungkook. Dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk laki-laki itu dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh itu tersentak. Reaksi spontan saat ia melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di pinggang laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku." Bisikan lirih ia berikan pada Jungkook. Dagunya menopang di bahu rapuh laki-laki itu. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat tetes demi tetes liquid bening itu mengaliri pipi Jungkook yang sedikit lebih tirus dari saat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Ia tahu, seberapa tegarnya sosok Jungkook, seberapa kuatnya ia, dan seberapa cerianya ia, Jungkook tak dapat menampik fakta jika ia benar-benar kehilangan kakaknya. Sosok yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Taehyung paham dengan semua itu. Walaupun Jungkook berkata ingin menyembuhkannya, tak sekalipun ia mendengar jika laki-laki dengan gigi kelinci manis itu _memaafkannya_. Ia sadar diri, jika _dirinyalah_ pembunuh kakak Jungkook. _Dirinyalah_ yang menghancurkan hidup Jungkook saat ini. Yang menghempaskan Jungkook ke palung terdalam dan tergelap. Tapi dirinya juga yang memberikan sebuah cahaya kecil di tengah kegelapan itu.

Psikologi merupakan dunia yang begitu Jungkook cintai. Ia mengerahkan segala yang ia miliki untuk hal yang ia cintai itu. Mendalaminya, memahaminya, dan memecahkannya. Sejak dirinya masih belia, ia menyukai segala tetek bengek tentang dunia psikologis. Mendalami dan memahami jalan pikiran manusia sangat menyenangkan baginya. Terinspirasi dari sang ayah yang juga menekuni bidang yang sama.

Jungkook pernah melihat salah satu _pasien_ ayahnya. _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ adalah gangguan yang diderita oleh wanita muda itu. Ia beberapa kali bertemu sisi lembut nan anggun milik wanita itu. Namun tak jarang ia melihat sisi _buas_ dan nakal serta menggoda, dan juga sisi maskulinnya. Tapi saat itu ayahnya _gagal_. Ia dapat melihat wanita itu _hancur_. Dan juga ayahnya yang tenggelam dalam jurang depresi karena kegagalannya. Salah satu alasan yang membuat ayahnya kehilangan fokus saat mengemudi menerobos badai sepuluh tahun silam.

Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung, ia amat membencinya. Membenci Kim Taehyung dengan seluruh saraf-saraf di tubuhnya. Sosok itu yang membuatnya harus merasakan _kehilangan_ untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi saat ia tahu _kelainan_ yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung, perspektifnya berubah. Ia ingin menyembuhkan laki-laki itu. Ia tak ingin melihat laki-laki itu _hancur_ karena _dirinya sendiri_. Mengesampingkan fakta jika ia telah membebaskan sosok yang telah membunuh kakaknya. Mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan bencinya pada _sisi lain_ dari Kim Taehyung― _V_.

Walau ia sendiri tahu, V adalah pengidap psikopati yang _perlu_ untuk disembuhkan juga. Tapi dengan menyembuhkan Taehyung, ia juga dapat _membunuh_ V. Selain dapat menyembuhkan Taehyung, ia juga dapat membuat skripsi untuk S2-nya mengenai penyembuhannya terhadap seorang pengidap gangguan identitas disorder atau kepribadian ganda. Jika dipikir-pikir, tidak ada ruginya sama sekali bagi dirinya.

" _Yeah_ , tidak apa. Bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku perlu harus melanjutkan ini." Perlahan, kedua lengan itu melonggar dan terlepas dari pinggangnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Tangannya mengelap cairan bening itu dari wajahnya, dan ekspresinya menjadi normal kembali. Sudut matanya dapat melihat Taehyung yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengiris-iris sayuran dan juga daging di _pantry_.

Keduanya memasak dalam diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Taehyung yang larut akan rasa bersalahnya, sementara Jungkook yang sibuk dengan _japchae_ di _pan_ nya. Hingga masakannya matang dan Taehyung menyiapkannya di piring, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan sepiring _japchae_ beserta nasi di depan mereka. Sejauh yang Taehyung ingat, meja ini berbeda dari saat _itu_. Jungkook menggantinya, itulah yang bisa ia simpulkan.

"Baiklah. Selamat makan."

" _N-ne_ , selamat makan."

Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Hanya suara dentingan sumpit dan sendok dengan piring yang mengisi ruangan itu.

" _Well_ , Kim Taehyung," Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Bisakah kau menceritakan tentang dirimu? Akan sangat aneh jika aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang _pasien_ ku."

Kelopak matanya mengerjab cepat, mencerna perkataan psikolog muda itu. Ia menelan suapan terakhir _japchae_ nya dan membereskan bekas makannya. Dapat ia lihat jika piring di seberangnya sudah kosong tak bersisa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Hal-hal kecil dulu kurasa. Seperti bagaimana dirimu, hobimu, alamat rumahmu, pendidikanmu, dan hal semacam itu." Jungkook mengulas sebuah senyuman formal yang membuat laki-laki di hadapannya gelagapan.

"B-baiklah. Aku Kim Taehyung, asalku dari Daegu. Kelahiran 30 Desember, dan usiaku sekarang duapuluh lima tahun."

Dan saat itu juga Jungkook melongo tak percaya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih tua dariku. Apa aku harus mulai memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung_?"

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya canggung.

"Mungkin perlu. Dan yah, aku sarjana fakultas seni di Konkuk _university_. Hobiku―aku lebih menyukai bidang musik daripada yang lain, bermain piano salah satunya. Tapi aku tidak seahli itu, sungguh."

Dan keheningan yang sempat tercipta tadi seolah terhapuskan dengan obrolan ringan dari sepasang anak adam itu. Taehyung yang menceritakan tentang dirinya yang terkadang disela oleh Jungkook. Tentang apa saja yang ia sukai dan tidak sukai, dan beberapa hal lainnya. Hanya hal ringan. Jungkook belum ingin membahas tentang _kelainan_ Taehyung sekarang ini. Ia pikir mereka berdua membutuhkan waktu untuk me _refresh_ otak mereka sejenak.

" _Uhm_ , Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook yang hendak meletakkan piringnya dan juga piring Taehyung di wastafel terhenti. _Onyx_ nya memandang Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

"Bisa antarkan aku ke apartemenku? Ada barang yang perlu aku ambil."

Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatif dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh laki-laki itu. Sejak Jungkook mengatakan jika selama proses _penyembuhannya_ ia akan tinggal di rumah Jungkook, ia merasa perlu mengambil beberapa barang dari apartemennya. Yang pasti ia harus mengambil pakaiannya. Tidak mungkin selamanya ia mengenakan pakaian milik Jungkook, _kan_?

Dan di sinilah Jungkook. Berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen dengan nomor 503 di depan pintunya. Kedua bola atensinya mengedar di setiap sisi ruangan minimalis itu. _Simple_. Jungkook menyukainya. Tidak terlalu banyak furnitur yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Sederhana adalah kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan ruang tamu milik Taehyung. Dan juga ia dapat melihat sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih gading serta sebuah gitar akustik di ruangan itu.

Ia memandang lorong pendek dengan pintu di sisi kirinya, ruangan yang ia pastikan sebagai kamar milik Taehyung. Ia yakin saat ini laki-laki itu tengah memberesakan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa abu-abu di ruangan itu, menunggu Taehyung.

Dan kedua _onyx_ nya membola saat ia melihat Taehyung keluar dengan sebuah koper yang ia geret dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak. Bukan itu yang membuatnya tercengang. Namun penampilan Taehyung saat ini. Sebuah _snapback_ yang menutupi surai _lilac_ acak-acakannya, kaus kutung putih dengan sablon Parental Advisory di depannya dan juga jaket _jeans_ di atasnya. Serta celana putih super pendek yang bahkan tak mencapai setengah pahanya. Membuat Jungkook dapat melihat paha _tan_ namun mulus itu. Seketika ia menelan _saliva_ nya gugup.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara berat dengan nada sarkas itu mengusik pendengarannya. Dipandanginya sosok Taehyung lekat-lekat. Kopernya ia berdirikan di samping kaki jenjangnya. Kedua tanganya berlipat di depan dada. Sorot matanya tajam, tapi juga menggoda dalam satu waktu.

Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya, melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Seolah ingin menyadarkannya dari rasa terkejutnya. Manik abu-abu itu memandangnya penuh tanya, tapi ia juga dapat melihat kekesalan di sana.

Dan satu hal yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah sepasang manik abu-abu yang terus-terusan menatapnya dengan sorot tajam itu.

* * *

.

To be continued…

.

* * *

a/n:

Holaaaaaaaaaa~  
Saya datang dengan membawa chap kedua dari Unravel :D

Ini diketik buru-buru setelah saya selesai test, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo or kesalahan2 lainnya.  
Hari ini seharusnya saya udah mulai PKL, tapi karena kerjaannya belom dimulai, jadi saya nyempetin buat update.

Harusnya ini update semalem, tp gaktau kenapa kok gak bisa u,u

Tapi semoga ini gak ngecewain para readers sekalian  
Maaf buat yang review nya gak saya bales karena saya gak bisa balesin satu per satu

Udah deh, segitu aja bacotannya :D

Last, mind to review?

 _ **P.s.:**_ _Sampai ketemu dua bulan kedepan~_


	3. File 03

Dan kedua _onyx_ nya membola saat ia melihat Taehyung keluar dengan sebuah koper yang ia geret dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak. Bukan itu yang membuatnya tercengang. Namun penampilan Taehyung saat ini. Sebuah _snapback_ yang menutupi surai _lilac_ acak-acakannya, kaus kutung putih dengan sablon Parental Advisory di depannya dan juga jaket _jeans_ di atasnya. Serta celana putih super pendek yang bahkan tak mencapai setengah pahanya. Membuat Jungkook dapat melihat paha _tan_ namun mulus itu. Seketika ia menelan _saliva_ nya gugup.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara berat dengan nada sarkas itu mengusik pendengarannya. Dipandanginya sosok Taehyung lekat-lekat. Kopernya ia berdirikan di samping kaki jenjangnya. Kedua tanganya berlipat di depan dada. Sorot matanya tajam, tapi juga menggoda dalam satu waktu.

Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya, melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Seolah ingin menyadarkannya dari rasa terkejutnya. Manik abu-abu itu memandangnya penuh tanya, tapi ia juga dapat melihat kekesalan di sana.

Dan satu hal yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah sepasang manik abu-abu yang terus-terusan menatapnya dengan sorot tajam itu.

* * *

 **Unravel**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Rated: M

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance

Melihat kakakmu dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matamu merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook, seorang psikolog harus berurusan dengan pembunuh kakaknya. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki yang mengakui dirinya dan rela ditangkap.

 _Inspire_ _d_ _by_ _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_ _and its soundtrack,_ _ **Unravel**_

 ** _Warning:_** _sebaiknya dibaca setelah berbuka puasa karena ada beberapa konten yang 'menjurus'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Onyx_ nya mengerjab cepat. Memastikan pemandangan di depannya ini nyata. Sosok Kim Taehyung dengan kulit _tan_ manis dan juga _sexy_ yang benar-benar terekspos. Ia mengutuk _choker_ hitam yang melingkari leher jenjang laki-laki itu, membuatnya terlihat _menggoda_. _Shit_ , kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar atraktif?

"Kau― _bukan_ Tae- _hyung_."

Napasnya tercekat. Wajah Taehyung benar-benar dekat dengannya, hingga ia bisa merasakan napas hangat laki-laki itu menerpa wajahnya. Karena posisi Taehyung yang membungkuk, menyebabkan kaus putih kebesaran itu seperti menggantung. Memperlihatkan dada bidang milik Taehyung. Lagi-lagi ia menelan _saliva_ nya gugup.

" _Yeah_ , aku memang _bukan_ Taehyung."

"Lalu kau―"

"Lex. Namaku Lex."

Jungkook terperangah. _Ia menemukan satu lagi kepribadian Taehyung_. Dan kali ini―agak sulit menjelaskannya.

"Omong-omong, kau siapa?" Salah satu alisnya naik. Lex makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Membuat laki-laki itu menahan napasnya sendiri.

"Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Temannya Taehyung." Ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat wajah Lex semakin mendekat padanya. Kedua alis Lex mengerut.

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat sosok itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi kelegaannya tak bertahan lama saat Lex duduk di atas pahanya dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kurus itu.

"Kau manis."

" _Well_ , terima kasih?"

 _Tone_ suara yang agak berat itu sukses membuatnya merinding. Ditambah dengan keintiman yang begitu menyiksanya. Jungkook bisa gila karena sosok ini.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Duapuluh empat."

"Wow, kau lebih tua dariku. Apa aku harus memanggilmu―ah apa yang biasa orang Korea katakan? _Oppa_?"

Jungkook tersentak. Ia memandang sosok yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya sembari menyeringai. Satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya adalah― _Taehyung memiliki kepribadian wanita di dalam dirinya_.

Ia menelan _saliva_ nya. Ia gugup. Sangat. Hal yang biasa terjadi jika ia berada di dekat wanita. Apalagi jika berada dalam jarak seintim ini. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena _wanita_ itu berada di tubuh Taehyung yang notabene seorang laki-laki tulen. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Wajahmu memerah."

Jungkook membuang tatapannya ke berbagai arah. Ia tak ingin menatap langsung manik abu-abu yang tengah berkilat jenaka itu. Jemari lentik itu merayap di sekitar pipi dan rahangnya. Memaksanya untuk menatap ke arah _wanita_ itu. Ia dapat merasakan salah satu tangan milik Lex bergerilya di dada bidangnya. Menyentuhnya nakal. Tak mengindahkan wajah Jungkook yang semakin memerah karenanya. Tangannya semakin turun, menyusuri guratan otot samar di perut laki-laki itu.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus." Satu kancing kemeja hitamnya terbuka. Lalu disusul satu kancing lagi. Menyebabkan dadanya terekspos. Ia dapat merasakan jemari di wajahnya berpindah tempat ke daun telinganya, membelainya sepelan mungkin. Meninggalkan friksi aneh namun menyenangkan. Ia memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Entah kenapa tubuhnya melemas dan juga memanas. Jungkook bahkan tak berniat melawan sedikitpun.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan panas di rahangnya. Panas yang begitu menyiksa sekaligus _memabukkan_. Dan kedua _onyx_ nya semakin membola saat bertubrukan dengan manik abu-abu yang menatapnya sarat akan nafsu. Begitu dekat, begitu intim. Ditambah lidah panas yang bergerak di rahangnya, membuatnya _gila_. Napasnya tercekat. Suaranya tertahan di kerongkongannya. Ia membenci betapa intensnya _wanita_ itu mencumbunya. Tapi reaksi tubuhnya berkebalikan dengan nalarnya.

Jemari lentik itu sudah membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook sepenuhnya. Tangan nakalnya tak lelah bermain di sekitar tubuh yang terpahat bak dewa itu. Napasnya sendiri memberat. Lidahnya terus menyusuri rahang tegas itu. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook kala kedua lengan itu bertengger di pinggangnya dan menariknya. Seolah haus dengan segala kontak fisik yang diberikan olehnya.

Tangannya semakin turun, menyentuh kancing celana _jeans_ itu. Membukanya perlahan, menghasilkan erangan pelan dari laki-laki di bawahnya. Lidahnya menggoda sudut bibir merah itu, menyelipkannya di antara celah yang terbuka. Salah satu tangannya beralih ke tengkuk laki-laki itu. Menekannya. Membuat kedua bibir itu saling bertubrukan. Hingga saling memagut dengan penuh nafsu.

Sekalipun nalarnya berkata ini semua salah, tapi Jeon Jungkook tetaplah laki-laki dewasa dengan kebutuhan biologis yang harus dicukupi. Bercumbu dengan _pasien_ nya sendiri membuat adrenalinnya terpacu seketika. _Tidak, ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan!_ Batinnya berteriak. Tapi segala rasionalitasnya kalah oleh nafsu yang membumbung tinggi. Sentuhan bibir itu, tangan itu― _semuanya_ , benar-benar membuatnya _gila_. Terlebih saat jemari itu mendarat di atas alat vitalnya yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian dalamnya. Menyentuhnya dan _memanjakannya_. _Tidak! Ini salah!_

Dengan setetes akal sehat yang masih tersisa, ia mendorong tubuh di pangkuannya itu. Melepaskan segala kontak fisik dengan _wanita_ itu. Membuahkan erangan protes dari Lex. Tangannya dengan sigap membenahi celana serta pakaiannya sendiri. Ia berdiri dan dengan suara serak dan dalamnya, ia bertanya. "Dimana letak toilet?"

Lex yang masih kesal karena _kesenangannya_ terhenti menunjuk ke ujung lorong pendek. "Satu-satunya pintu di samping kulkas."

Bibirnya mencebik sebal manakala Jungkook langsung berjalan ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Tapi dalam hati ia tertawa senang. _Well_ , setidaknya ia berhasil membuat laki-laki itu terbuai dengan sentuhannya. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Dan seketika ia tertawa mendengar respon Jungkook dari lorong itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengambil sekotak rokok beserta pematiknya. Ia membuka kotaknya dan mengambil sebatang rokok dengan mulutnya. Satu tangannya menyalakan pematik dan menyulut rokok itu. Lex menyesapnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya. Membuat asap membumbung di sekitarnya.

"Kau merokok?"

Manik abu-abunya mengerling ke arah Jungkook yang tengah berdiri di samping sofa. Pandangannya semakin turun ke daerah selangkangan Jungkook.

"Oh, sudah selesai rupanya." Ia terkekah geli sementara tangannya mengetukkan rokok itu ke asbak, membuang abunya. "Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya."

"Hey, rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Jungkook menghela napasnya. Ia merasa sia-sia menasihati _wanita_ di hadapannya itu. Ia pun mendudukkan diri di sofa, tepat di samping Lex. "Kau sudah memasukkan seluruh pakaianmu?"

 _Onyx_ nya mengerling ke arah koper yang tak terlalu besar di dekat meja. Kemudian ia memandang ke arah Lex yang asik dengan rokok di tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan elegan.

" _Well_ , belum semua. Aku hanya memasukkan _milikku_."

"Kau tidak memasukkan pakaian milik Taehyung?"

Lex menggeleng. Dan Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar milik Taehyung.

"Hey, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

" _Packing_."

"Ck, jangan sentuh apapun di dalam sana!" Lex bangkit dari sofa dan langsung berlari mengejar laki-laki itu. Ia menahan tangan Jungkook yang hendak membuka pintu itu. Manik abu-abunya mendelik ke arah Jungkook yang mengernyitkan dahi sembari menatapnya heran. "Biar aku saja."

Ia menepis tangan Jungkook dan membuka kenop pintu itu. Melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar itu, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam di depan pintunya. Ia segera membuka lemari berukuran cukup besar, mengabaikan Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook sendiri masih berdiam diri di depan kamar itu. Ia mengamati kamar berdesain _simple_ seperti ruang tamunya. Warna abu-abu memang mendominasi di apartemen itu, termasuk ruang kamar. Ranjang dengan ukuran minimalis yang cukup ditiduri oleh dua orang, meja nakas yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah lampu meja, dan juga sebuah lemari jati yang cukup besar berada tepat di samping ranjang. Berseberangan dengan lemari, sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya tertata rapi merapat ke dinding. Di sebelah meja itu ia dapat melihat sebuah tong sampah kecil yang berisi gumpalan-gumpalan kertas. Dan juga rak buku yang cukup tinggi menjulang di sisi lain dari meja itu.

Kamar yang cukup rapi dan teratur. Dan Jungkook menyukainya. _Tae-hyung pasti orang yang rajin berbenah_.

"Hey! Kau akan diam saja disana?" _Onyx_ nya bergulir cepat ke arah Lex yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Beberapa lembar pakaian telah tertumpuk di ranjang. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kekesalan. "Kau tidak berniat membantuku, _huh_?"

"Kau sendiri yang melarangku menyentuh apapun di kamar ini." Ia yakin saat ini di pelipisnya sudah tercetak sebuah perempatan saraf. Bagaimana tidak? Ingatkan ia jika _wanita_ itu baru saja melarangnya menyentuh apapun di kamar itu dua menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang _wanita_ itu juga yang menuntutnya untuk membantu. Apa-apaan.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mengeluarkan pakaian dari lemari itu. "Cepat ambil koper di bawah ranjang itu!"

Dan Jungkook yakin jika saat ini perempatan saraf itu tidak hanya berjumlah satu. _Wanita_ itu baru saja _memerintahnya_. _Hell_ , _dia pikir siapa dia. Sudah tadi menggodaku, sekarang dia memerintahku?_

"Hey! Cepatlah!"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ke dalam kamar itu. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke bawah ranjang. Tapi gerakannya terhenti kala mendengar ucapan dari Lex.

"Hati-hati. Aku tidak yakin jika di bawah ranjang itu tidak ada _barang_ milik V."

Dan seketika wajahnya memucat. Ia menelan _saliva_ nya. Ia agak ragu dengan ucapan Lex yang menekan pada tiga kata terakhir. Tangannya belum sempat menyentuh koper yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tangannya.

"Bercanda. Taehyung pasti sudah membereskannya." Dengan santainya _wanita_ itu menaruh beberapa lembar celana di ranjang. Tak mengindahkan ekspresi Jungkook yang antara marah dan juga malu karena percaya dengan bualan dari _wanita_ itu. Ia mencibir pelan, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil koper itu dan meletakkannya di ranjang. Ia pun memperhatikan Lex yang sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaian milik Taehyung dan juga pakaian yang ia yakini milik V.

Kedua _onyx_ nya membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, _wanita_ itu membungkuk begitu dalam dengan keadaan membelakanginya. Membuat pandangan Jungkook terfokus pada bokongnya. _Well damn, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang itu dan mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya― _mengalihkan perhatian dari pemandangan di hadapannya_. Membiarkan Lex merapikan pakaian-pakaian itu sendirian.

"Selesai."

Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke arah _wanita_ yang tengah menutup resleting koper itu. Dan ia baru sadar jika _wanita_ itu juga mengeluarkan sebuah tas ransel yang cukup besar dan mengisinya dengan beberapa lembar pakaian. Ia meringis pelan.

"Banyak sekali."

"Ini bukan hanya milik Taehyung. Tapi juga milik V, bocah menyebalkan, si brengsek itu dan yang lainnya."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia baru saja hendak bertanya tentang pernyataan Lex barusan. Namun _wanita_ itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkannya dengan segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Oh iya, tolong bawakan koper dan tas itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita membawa beban berat, _kan_?"

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hatinya. Mau tak mau ia membawa koper dan ransel yang lumayan berat itu. Ranselnya ia taruh di punggungnya, sementara tangannya menggeret koper itu keluar. Mengekori Lex.

Hingga mereka berdua berada di _basement_ apartemen itu. Memasukkan koper-koper dan tas milik Taehyung ke dalam bagasi mobil milik Jungkook.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Taehyung akan tinggal disana."

Jungkook membuka pintu mobilnya, dan langsung masuk. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil mewah itu dan hendak mengeluarkannya dari area parkirnya.

"Hey, cepat masuk."

Lex bergeming. Bukannya masuk, ia malah bertumpu di jendela mobil itu. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook.

"Aku akan membawa motorku. Kita bertemu di pintu keluar."

Dan setelah secepat kilat mengecup bibir Jungkook, _wanita_ itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ck, terserah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan saat ini Jungkook hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Lex yang tengah menunggangi sebuah Ducati Monster berwarna merah. Entah kenapa lekukan motor yang sudah _wah_ itu jadi terlihat makin _sexy_ saat ditunggangi oleh _wanita_ itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menepis segala pikiran kotor yang hinggap di otaknya. Tapi melihat paha _tan_ kurus yang terekspos itu membuatnya kembali berpikiran macam-macam. _Sial_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Dan saat itu juga kedua _onyx_ nya tak dapat lepas dari sosok itu hingga ia menyadari jika Lex sudah berada di sebelahnya, dengan kaca helm yang terbuka dan menampakkan raut dingin dari _wanita_ itu.

"Kita kemana?"

Untuk beberapa sekon, Jungkook hanya memandang _wanita_ itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yak!"

Hingg saat tangan kurus itu terjulur untuk memukul kepalanya, ia mengerjab cepat. Menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Meneguk ludahnya kaku, ia pun berdeham sejenak. Menetralkan suaranya yang menjadi serak karena tenggorokan yang mengering.

" _Well_ , kita ke rumahku,"

"Distrik Songpa." Lanjutnya.

Lex pun hanya mengangguk. Sementara Jungkook mulai menjalankan _C200_ nya menuju jalan raya dan diekori oleh _wanita_ itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" Lex melepas helmnya dan menelusuri bangunan rumah bergaya _elegant_ itu dengan sepasang manik abu-abunya. Kedua bola matanya bergulir dengan pandangan menilai. Sesekali Ia akan mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengamati bangunan rumah milik Jungkook. "Tidak buruk juga." Ia pun mengendikkan bahu pelan dan mengikuti Jungkook memasuki garasi untuk memarkir motornya.

Ia memarkirkan motornya tepat di samping mobil milik laki-laki itu. Seketika kedua alisnya bertaut kala melihat sebuah motor lain yang terpampang di sebelah motornya. Sebuah Ninja berwarna putih yang nampak sangar namun juga _elegant_.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal motor ini."

Ia berjalan mengitari motor itu. Tangannya menyentuh kaca spion yang sedikit retak dan juga bengkok. Tak menghiraukan Jungkook yang berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Dari mana kau mendapat motor ini?" Manik abu-abu dan _onyx_ itu saling bertubrukan. Raut dingin tak lepas dari wajah _wanita_ itu. Sementara kedua netranya menelisik laki-laki itu. Meminta sebuah konfirmasi.

"Itu milik kakakku. Kenapa?" Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu Mercedes-benz miliknya. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada, memperhatikan raut Lex yang berubah drastis. Kedua keping abu-abu yang membola serta bibir yang sedikit terkuak. Keterkejutannya yang tak dapat Ia tutupi.

"Kau―adiknya Momo?"

Dan sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Lex kembali memandangi motor putih itu. Segaris senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Kau tahu, dia sangat cantik saat mengendarai ini." Jemari lentiknya menyusuri lekuk _body_ motor itu. Senyuman tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya seolah Ia tengah mengingat momen di masa lampau.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Dia mengenal Momo dengan baik_. Lengannya terjulur untuk mencekal pergelangan tangan _wanita_ itu yang langsung dihadiahi dengan ekspresi bingung yang Jungkook akui _cukup_ menggemaskan.

"Kita bicara di dalam." Dan usai pernyataan itu, Jungkook langsung menarik lengan kurus itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia mendudukkan Lex di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Sementara dirinya berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng soda.

Dengan sigap Lex menangkap salah satu kaleng soda yang terlempar ke arahnya. Membukanya tanpa basa-basi, dan meneguk isinya rakus. Lex mengerling sekilas ke arah Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya sembari meneguk soda miliknya. Iris abu-abunya menyusuri bibir kaleng yang menempel lekat dengan bibir laki-laki itu. Seolah terpaku, ia mengikuti bagaimana jakun Jungkook bergerak naik-turun saat cairan _membakar_ itu lolos ke kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar dirinya meneguk liurnya sendiri. Memandangi leher jenjang Jungkook yang terlihat dengan jelas di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Serasa _déjà vu_ , ia mengerjabkan kelopak matanya cepat. Menyadari jika reaksinya amat sangat _bukan_ dirinya. Berdeham pelan, Lex mengatur duduknya. Melipat kaki dengan siku yang menopang ke paha _tan_ nya dan menggenggam kaleng soda itu. Atensinya terpaku pada paras sempurna laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Mencermati tiap pahatan yang seolah diukir oleh Tuhan dengan begitu hati-hati. Nyaris tanpa cacat jika ia tak menangkap bekas luka keci di pipi kiri Jungkook.

"Kau mengenal Momo?" _Onyx_ bertemu dengan abu-abu. Gelapnya _onyx_ itu seolah memakunya. Membuatnya tak ingin beranjak dan terus memperhatikan lubang hitam itu hingga ia puas―yang tak ia ketahui _kapan_. Lex mengangguk sekilas dan menggumam, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungkook. Membuat gestur seolah menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Dari mana kau mengenalnya?" Entah disadarinya atau tidak, wajah Jungkook kini sudah tepat berada di hadapannya. Menelitinya. Membuatnya sesak. Tapi dirinya sendiri tak ada niatan untuk memundurkan wajahnya. Membiarkan keduanya merasakan deru napas masing-masing dengan kedua pasang iris yang saling mengunci.

" _Club_. Dan balapan. Aku sering bertemu dengannya. _Well_ , kami dekat."

"Lanjutkan."

Lex mengangguk pelan. Sekilas menjilat bibirnya yang mongering. Maniknya kembali menyusuri lekukan wajah laki-laki itu dan berakhir di kedua belah bibir yang mengatup rapat. "Kami berteman. _Friend with benefit_. V yang melakukannya. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, bukan? Sedangkan aku, kami hanya bertemu di area balap. Dan sesekali aku mengajak kakakmu ke _club_. Yah, jujur. Aku _menyukainya_." Ia dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan yang sekilas menghiasi wajah Jungkook sebelum kembali berubah menjadi datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, aku biseksual. Aku _melakukannya_ sesekali dengan Momo. Dan aku beruntung berada di tubuh pria." Lex terkekeh pelan. Tak mengindahkan Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan sedikit aneh. Ia memundurkan wajahnya tapi sama sekali tak melepas kontak mata antara mereka berdua. "Sepertinya cukup itu yang kau tahu."

"Tunggu," Jungkook kembali mencekal lengannya. Namun kali ini lebih _meremukkan_ dibandingkan sebelumnya. Lex yang baru saja hendak beranjak pun membatalkan niatannya. Alisnya betaut. "Cepatlah, aku lapar. Kau punya makanan kan di dapurmu?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas. Setidaknya ia harus menjaga _mood_ dari _wanita_ ini jika ia ingin mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak. "Tentang kematian Momo. Kau terlibat?" Dan harapannya untuk mendapat informasi lebih lanjut pupus manakala netranya menangkap gelengan kepala sebagi jawabannya.

"Tidak. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan marah saat tahu V membunuh Momo." Rautnya mengeras seketika. Rahangnya mengetat dan giginya bergesekan kasar. Otot-otot lengannya menegang dan membuat Jungkook dapat dengan jelas merasakan lengan kurus itu mengeras. Menggenggam benar-benar kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Dan Jungkook ingat jika ia mendapat laporan dari Yoongi jika Kim Taehyung pernah mengamuk di dalam sel. Berteriak seperti orang kesetanan hingga larut malam dan seketika berubah menjadi sosok manja dengan raut menggemaskan di keesokan harinya.

 _Tunggu dulu_. Seketika kedua _onyx_ nya membola. Ia baru saja hendak menahan Lex saat _wanita_ itu sudah menghempas tangannya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia berjalan mengikuti _wanita_ itu. Menemukannya sudah berada di depan kulkasnya dan membongkar isinya. Mengambil beberapa camilan dan juga jus.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan―"

"Besok saja. Kau tahu, hari mulai gelap. Dan aku benar-benar lapar."

Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Lex berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi seenaknya dan membuka satu-persatu bungkus camilan yang baru saja ia ambil. Melupakan sang tuan rumah yang hanya memperhatikannya sambil menghela napas berat.

Mungkin ia harus menahan pertanyaannya untuk esok hari.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook terbangun di kamarnya dengan beban di perutnya. Awalnya ia sama sekali tak berniat bangun. Namun saat ia merasakan beban itu semakin menekan perutnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dan Jungkook nyaris ingin berteriak saat menemukan Kim Taehyung tengah duduk di atas perutnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya―polos. Iris birunya terlihat begitu terang tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Refleks ia menarik selimut merahnya, menutupi tubuh atasnya yang tak terbalut apapun dan langsung terduduk. Memaksa laki-laki di atasnya untuk menyingkir.

" _Ugh_ , maafkan aku. Kau pasti kaget. Tapi bisa kau beri tahu aku ini dimana? Tempat ini asing bagiku." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memasang ekspresi yang menggemaskan―yang sebenarnya tak ingin diakui oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya cepat. _Eh?_

"T-tunggu. Siapa kau?!" Entah efek bangun tidur atau bagaimana, jalan kerja otaknya serasa tak seperti biasa. Telunjuknya menuding laki-laki di hadapannya yang langsung membuat mata Taehyung _juling_ mengikuti telunjuk Jungkook. _Onyx_ nya memperhatikan sosok yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan semalam. Sekilas ia dapat membaui aroma vanila yang menguar dari laki-laki itu. Rambutnya juga tampak sedikit basah dan wajahnya terlihat lebih segar.

"Aku? Namaku Six." Sembari tetap memiringkan kepalanya, sosok yang mengaku bernama Six itu menjawab dengan polosnya. Seolah tanpa beban.

Jungkook kembali mengerjab cepat. Memforsir otaknya untuk bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari semestinya. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganjal semalaman di kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang awalnya ingin ia tanyakan kepada Lex namun terjawab dengan sendirinya.

"Six?" Sosok itu mengangguk, kelewat semangat. Sebuah senyuman kekanakan terukir di wajahnya. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Sepuluh."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencoba menduga-duga kenapa sosok ini ada di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini―maksudku di tubuh Taehyung. Empat tahun?"

Dan Six kembali mengangguk. " _Hyung_ yang baik hati menamaiku begitu, sesuai dengan usiaku." Dan senyuman itupun semakin lebar menghiasi wajah manis milik Taehyung. Seketika dahi Jungkook semakin mengernyit. Ia kembali mengulang perkataan Six di dalam benaknya. Hendak bertanya, namun anak itu sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Omong-omong kau siapa? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku? Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook- _hyung_ atau apapun itu. Yang jelas aku jauh lebih tua darimu. Dan soal kau berada dimana―ini rumahku. Kau―Kim Taehyung akan tinggal disini untuk jenjang waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Dan, aku temannya Taehyung." _Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku tiap kali bertemu dengan salah satu_ alter _milik Tae-_ hyung _?_

" _Mm_ , _Daddy_?"

Jungkook pun tersedak liurnya sendiri. Kedua matanya membola mendengar panggilan Six untuknya. "A―apa-apaan panggilan itu?"

Sementara Six hanya melemparkan senyuman padanya lagi. "Entahlah. _Daddy_ terlihat seperti _ayah_." Dan disambung dengan kekehan kecil dari bocah itu. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia memilih untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kamarnya dengan handuk dan pakaian ganti di tangan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Ia menggenggam kenop pintu yang baru setengah terbuka, memandang sosok laki-laki yang masih setia duduk bersimpuh di ranjangnya. Six kembali mengangguk yang membuat dirinya membalas anggukannya dengan gumaman pelan. "Kau sarapan mendahului tuan rumah."

"Maaf, _daddy_." Six kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku lapar tadi. Aku menemukan roti di meja, jadi aku memakannya."

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas. "Sebaiknya kau menunggu di ruang tengah. Aku ingin mandi."

Yang langsung membuat Six bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mengikutinya keluar seperti anak ayam. Berpisah di tangga dengan Jungkook yang berbelok menuju lorong pendek dan masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara dirinya menuruni anak tangga itu.

Ia menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk milik Jungkook yang lagi-lagi berwarna merah. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, barang-barang di rumah ini didominasi oleh warna merah, dengan sedikit sentuhan hitam dan juga putih. Terkesan modern di dalamnya.

Six memperhatikan televisi 32" di depannya. Tangannya menggapai _remote_ yang berada di sebelahnya dan menyalakan televisi besar itu. Mengubah-ubah salurannya secara acak, mencoba mencari acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Hingga kedua iris birunya berbinar kala menemukan sosok kotak kuning dengan teman bintangnya tengah bermain-main di dalam benda kotak itu. Ekspresi yang tadinya tampak bosan kini menjadi sumringah. Ia membenarkan duduknya, memangku bantal duduk sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Tampak serius menonton acara itu namun tak dipungkiri tawa lolos dari mulutnya.

Jungkook yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya terkekeh melihat laki-laki yang tengah serius menonton televisinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Six yang langsung membuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau terlalu serius menonton itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Jungkook tertawa kecil memperhatikan Six yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Bantalnya ia letakkan di samping tubuhnya. Sementar tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengacak surai _lilac_ miliknya.

"Maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, apa kau ingin keluar? Ke taman atau manapun. Aku bosan di rumah."

Dan Six pun langsung mengangguk semangat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah taman dekat rumah Jungkook. Beberapa anak tampak bermain dengan permainan yang tersedia disana. Beberapa penjual mainan tampak di beberapa sudut taman. Wajar saja, ini hari libur. Dan banyak ibu yang membawa anak mereka untuk bermain di sabtu pagi yang cerah ini.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan saat melihat Six mulai mencoba beberapa permainan anak. Yang membuatnya terlihat lucu adalah, ia berada di tubuh Taehyung yang notabene berusia duapuluh lima tahun. Ia memilih duduk sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Six. Sesekali anak itu mengajak beberapa anak kecil untuk bermain bersamanya. Sekalipun tubuhnya dewasa, tapi ia benar-benar seperti bocah berusia sepuluh tahun. Bocah yang dengan wajah cerahnya bermain tanpa mengenal lelah dengan teman-temannya.

" _Daddy~_ "Jungkook mengerjab. Menemukan Six yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah merengek. Reflex tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi milik Six yang membuat empunya semakin merengek dan mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ada apa, Six?" Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Sesekali ia dapat melihat ataupun mendengar beberapa ibu yang berbisik sembari mengamati mereka berdua.

 _Daddy? Apa itu ayahnya? Kenapa terlihat sangat muda?_

 _Entahlah, tapi tidak mungkin pria semuda itu mempunyai anak sebesar itu kan?_

Dan beberapa bisikan lain yang tentu saja tak ia hiraukan.

"Aku mau itu." Jemari lentik milik Six menunjuk ke arah balon berwarna-warni dengan berbagai bentuk yang berada di sudut taman. Bola mata birunya tampak berbinar memperhatikan bagaimana balon-balon itu bergerak perlahan tertiup angin. Wajahnya mengekspresikan dengan begitu jelas keinginannya untuk memiliki salah satu dari balon-balon itu.

Jeon Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa menyenangkan _alter_ milik Taehyung. Dengan harapan beberapa dari mereka bisa didekatinya dan diajak bekerja sama. "Baik. Aku belikan."

Dan saat itu juga Jungkook langsung bangkit dari bangkunya. Ia tersentak kaget saat Six menarik lengannya kuat dan menyeretnya ke arah penjual balon itu. Memilah-milah balon mana yang paling ia inginkan dengan wajah bersinar khas anak kecil.

Balon berbentuk kepala Micky Mouse berwarna merahlah yang menjadi pilihannya. Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan membayar balon itu kepada sang penjual. Membiarkan Six berlarian dengan balon di tangannya. Jika boleh jujur, Six terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan setelan kaos putih dengan _stripes_ hitam di ujung lengan pendeknya dan bagian kerah yang dipadu padankan dengan celana pendek berwarna _baby blue_. Surai _lilac_ nya tersisir rapi menutupi dahinya. Sekilas tampak begitu manis dengan senyuman yang terus merekah di wajahnya.

" _Hey_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu. Oh, aku lupa. Kau _memang_ gila."

Sebuah tepukan di bahu cukup mengagetkannya. Jungkook menghentikan acara memandangi Six yang terus berlari kesenangan dan bermain-main dengan balonnya. Ia melirik ke kanan, mendapati seorang laki-laki pendek berambut oranye terang tengah memegangi bahunya. Park Jimin, sahabatnya.

"Diam, Jim. Aku tidak tersenyum sendiri. Aku sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _bantet_? Tidak ada kelas, _eoh_?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memperhatikan Jimin yang mengenakan pakaian santai. Sangat jarang melihatnya pagi-pagi begini mengingat jadwal kelas si oranye selalu di pagi hari.

Jimin berdecak dan menggeleng pelan. "Liburan, _man_. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu? Aku tidak _bantet_ , dan kumohon hormati aku. Aku lebih tua darimu, sialan!" Tangannya berpindah dari bahu Jungkook ke kepala laki-laki itu. Memukulnya kencang dan membuat Jungkook mengaduh pelan kemudian mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua." Gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Omong-omong, kau memperhatikan sia―"

" _Daddy."_

Jimin tersedak liurnya sendiri. Obsidiannya memindai laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan Jungkook. Dan memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan _Daddy_. Ia memandangi Six dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Dan jika ingin ia akui, ia _cukup_ terpesona dengan laki-laki itu. Surai _lilac_ nya yang sedikit berantakan, wajah manis yang merengut sebal, gestur tubuh yang juga menjelaskan seberapa kesal laki-laki itu, dan bagaimana sesekali kedua kakinya menghentak kecil. _Menggemaskan_.

"Siapa dia?" Jimin tetap memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Bertanya pada Jungkook tanpa melepas atensinya sama sekali. Seolah kedua obsidiannya terpaku dan hanya ingin memandang laki-laki menggemaskan di hadapannya ini. Sementara Jungkook merotasi _onyx_ nya malas melihat bagaimana Jimin memperhatikan pasien _nya_ seolah ingin menerkam.

"Kim Taehyung―maksudku, Six. Dan Six, ini Park Jimin. Sahabatku." Jungkook yang menangkap raut bingung Six saat melihat Jimin pun memutuskan untuk mengenalkan laki-laki pendek itu padanya. Dan Jungkook kembali merasa jengah saat Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan menggunakan senyum menyebalkannya. Dan _semakin_ jengah kala Six menjabat uluran tangan itu dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di wajahnya.

"Park Jimin, sahabat Jungkook. Kau bisa memanggilku apapun, _eum_ ―Six?"

Six mengangguk cepat. "Six. Dan senang berkenalan denganmu, Jimin- _hyung_."

"Sudah sudah." Jungkook menyela cepat adegan yang menurutnya _cheesy_ ini. Terlalu drama. Dan itu memuakkan menurutnya. Cepat ia melepaskan jabatan tangan antara Jimin dan Six yang membuat Jimin merengut kesal dan Six hanya memiringkan kepalanya―tidak mengerti dengan sikap _daddy_ nya itu. Dan tentu saja diabaikan oleh Jungkook.

"Omong-omong, ada apa? Kenapa kemari? Bukannya kau sedang bermain balon?" Six kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, ditambah dengan ekspresi merajuk.

"Balonku pecah, _daddy_." Dan juga kedua iris biru yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Jungkook tak tega sekaligus gemas. Ia mengusak pelan rambut keunguan milik Six, dengan senyum yang nampak begitu menenangkan di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku belikan lagi." Dan seketika itu juga raut Six berubah menjadi cerah kembali.

Jimin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi antar dua laki-laki di dekatnya hanya mnegerutkan dahinya. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk menarik kaos marun milik Jungkook, menyeretnya untuk mendekat. Sukses membuat Jungkook bingung.

" _Hey_ , apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" Jimin memilih berbisik di dekat telinga sahabatnya itu. Mengantisipasi agar Six tidak mendengarnya. Entah, ia hanya tidak ingin Six mendengarnya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti." Dan itu membuat Jungkook mengikuti caranya dengan balas berbisik kepadanya. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan melepas cengkeramannya pada kaos milik Jungkook.

" _Ah_ , sepertinya aku butuh kopi. Aku belum merasakan segelaspun pagi ini. _Kajja_." Six hanya mengerjab bingung saat lengannya ditarik oleh Jungkook. Sama halnya dengan Jimin. Tapi ekspresi laki-laki itu terlihat tenang seolah sudah mengerti benar bagaimana Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya. Sedangkan Jungkook? Ia menarik dua lengan itu kelewat semangat. Membawa Jimin dan Six menyusuri trotoar dan berhenti di depan kafe langganannya.

Pintu kafe dibuka. Suara lonceng kecil yang khas menggema di seluruh kafe. Beberapa pelayan menyambut mereka bertiga dengan senyum ramah. Bahkan seorang pelayan laki-laki tampak melakukan _highfive_ bahkan merangkul Jungkook dan Jimin. Seolah kedatangan mereka sudah ditunggu di kafe itu.

Pelayan itu menggiring mereka bertiga untuk duduk. Tepat di depan jendela besar yang manampilkan pemandangan kota yang ramai, lengkap dengan hiruk pikuknya. Pelayan dengan _nametag_ Jeon Wonwoo itu menarik salah satu bangku dan menempatkannya di sebelah meja karena jumlah bangkunya hanya ada dua. Sedangkan Jungkook membawa satu orang lagi yang tak ia kenal.

"Kalian pesan duluan. Aku ingin ke toilet." Dan tinggallah Park Jimin dan Six beserta Wonwoo yang siap dengan _note_ dan pena ditangannya. Six nampak membuka-buka buku menu yang berada di meja. Memperhatikan satu per satu gambar dan nama-nama menu yang disediakan di kafe itu.

"Sudah menemukan hal yang kalian suka?"

"Seperti biasa untuk aku dan Jungkook. Dan, Six―kau mau pesan apa?"

" _Ah_?" Six mengerjabkan matanya cepat. Ia sempat mendongak ke arah Jimin yang tersenyum kepadanya namun dengan cepat mengalihkan atensinya ke buku menu lagi. "Aku ingin _vanilla latte_. Dan juga _cheesecake_."

Dengan cepat Wonwoo mencatat pesanan mereka berdua dan kembali ke tempatnya setelah menggumam _Tunggu sebentar. Pesanan kalian akan segera diantarkan_.

Sementara itu, Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari toilet memilih untuk menghampiri meja _barista_. Melipat dua tangannya di meja _counter_ itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana sang _barista_ meracik dengan cekatan kopi-kopi itu.

"Hai, _hyung_." Suara yang berasal dari sisi kanannya membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh. Refleks tersenyum dengan lebar melihat siapa yang baru saja datang menyapanya. Ia meninggalkan sebentar mejanya dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Mengusak tiba-tiba surai legam milik Jungkook dengan tangan lebarnya.

"Yak! Chanyeol- _hyung_! Apa yang kau―yak! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Dengan sigap Jungkook menahan tangan itu. Setelah memastikan Chanyeol tidak lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia langsung membenahi rambut hitamnya itu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdecak kecil sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu terakhir ini, _huh_? Heran melihatmu tidak ke kafeku lebih dari tiga hari."

"Maaf. Hanya saja aku sibuk belakangan ini. Kau tahu? Kasus itu." Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja dengan menopang pada kedua tangannya. Wajah tampannya mengukir senyum pahit sekilas, namun sedetik kemudian berganti menjadi senyum simpul.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku turut berduka cita." Sementara itu Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan kopi dan alat-alatnya. Meracik _espresso_ milik Jimin. Membubuhkan krim dan membentuknya menjadi pola yang unik. Tak mengindahkan Jungkook yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Omong-omong, siapa laki-laki yang bersama Jimin itu? Temanmu? Aku baru kali ini melihatnya."

"Oh?" Jungkook tersentak dari acara mari-memperhatikan-Chanyeol- _hyung_ -meracik-kopi-nya. "Dia? Kim Taehyung. Pasien baruku." Jungkook sedikit melirik Six yang tengah memejamkan matanya tanpa disadari Jimin yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Tubuh Six tampak begitu rileks. Namun kemudian tersentak pelan, dan kelopak matanya terbuka. Sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, seperti memastikan sesuatu dan kemudian duduk diam di bangkunya.

Jungkook mengernyit memperhatikan itu.

"Pasien barumu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti pasien dengan gangguan mental kurasa."

" _Don't judge a book by it cover, hyung_. Dia pasienku, sekaligus pembunuh _nee-san_."

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membulat. Membuatnya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya, padahal matanya tergolong dalam kategori _bulat_. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan tekonya jika tak ingat seberapa mahal teko yang kini ia genggam erat itu. "Kau tahu, _hyung_? DID? Kepribadian ganda? Itu yang dia alami."

Beberapa menit berbincang, membahas segala macam hal. Mulai dari Kim Taehyung, Hirai Momo, pertandingan Euro Cup yang akan diadakan, dan lain-lain. Jungkook memilih untuk kembali ke bangkunya setelah berpamitan dengan Chanyeol.

Di sana, di tempat Six duduk. Ia dapat melihat gestur Six yang lugas. Mulai dari cara ia menyesap kopi dari gelasnya, cara ia duduk―semuanya. Atensinya langsung terfokus pada kedua iris Six yang tak begitu terlihat dikarenak posisi laki-laki itu yang menyamping.

Dan kini ia melihatnya, sepasang iris nyaris semerah darah yang menatapnya. Tanpa intimidasi, tanpa tekanan. Terkesan santai dan kalem. Auranya berbeda dengan V yang pertama bertemu dengannya. Senyum simpul nampak dari balik gelasnya. Sementara iris cokelat yang terlihat semerah darah saat tertimpa sinar matahari iru terus menatapnya. Seolah mempelajarinya.

 _Oh Tuhan, tidak lagi._

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

a/n:

ANNYEONG! ADA YANG KANGEN SAMA RED? /gakada

Pertama red minta maaf karena update ff ini ngaret―banget. Dikarenakan kehidupan real yang bener-bener nyekik/? Maafkan red :"""""

Trus makasih buat yang sering nagih-nagih red di pm walaupun gak red bales. Tapi pasti red baca kok. Semua review yang masuk juga red bacain semuanya.

Banyak yang minta ini dijadiin Vkook ya? Hmm gimana ya? Nanti red pikir-pikir lagi /plak  
Karena disini red gak akan dominasiin ini ff dengan pairing. Lebih ke arah gimana cara JK nyembuhin Tae. Tapi kan tetep moment JK sama Tae nya banyak/?

Dan oh iya, buat yang nebak yang terakhir muncul itu bukan V, SELAMAT KALIAN BENAR! YUHUUU/?

Dan silahkan kembali menebak-nebak yang muncul di akhir siapa. Hint nya ada di warna mata mereka.

Btw ada yang nanya ini terinspirasi dari Kill Me Heal Me kah? Jawabannya, enggak. Red bahkan gak tau itu apa sebelumnya xD ternyata drama toh, maafkan red. Gak begitu apdet tentang drama soalnya. Inspirasi aku murni dari **Tokyo Ghoul** dan soundtrack nya **Unravel, Sybil,** dan **Billy Miligan**. Dan selebihnya hanya fantasi red saja/?

And last,

 **Special big thanks for my reviewers:**

 **hhsvk, Nana Huang, gbrlchnerklhn, shanaxkim, dila kim, peachpeach, TaeKai, maknaehehso, Kim Taeru, melindajikook, Sugahoney, YuRhachan, dhana, AXXL70, TAEKOOKED, taehyungslut, Alestie, prbyfanfic, Guest, Ren Afrezya, Phcxxi, Hobi hyung, KeepBeef, irairabira, kookv, Kimizaki Fitriian, kyuminmi, pervelt, kimxjeon, AprilKimVTae, Mitha, Hastin99, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Baby-Army, Kim tete, kkumkkuja**

 **and also for them who follows and favorites Unravel**

Gomawoo~

Udah red kebanyakan bacot-_- rasa-rasanya ini a/n terpanjang yang pernah red buat.

Nah, give review for this chapter, please?

 **P.s.:** Ada yang bisa nebak berapa jumlah kepribadian Taehyung? :)

 **P.s.s.:** Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :)


	4. File 04

Di sana, di tempat Six duduk. Ia dapat melihat gestur Six yang lugas. Mulai dari cara ia menyesap kopi dari gelasnya, cara ia duduk―semuanya. Atensinya langsung terfokus pada kedua iris Six yang tak begitu terlihat dikarenakan posisi laki-laki itu yang menyamping.

Dan kini ia melihatnya, sepasang iris nyaris semerah darah yang menatapnya. Tanpa intimidasi, tanpa tekanan. Terkesan santai dan kalem. Auranya berbeda dengan V yang pertama bertemu dengannya. Senyum simpul nampak dari balik gelasnya. Sementara iris cokelat yang terlihat semerah darah saat tertimpa sinar matahari iru terus menatapnya. Seolah mempelajarinya.

 _Oh Tuhan, tidak lagi._

* * *

 **Unravel**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Rated: M

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance

Melihat kakakmu dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matamu merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook, seorang psikolog harus berurusan dengan pembunuh kakaknya. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki yang mengakui dirinya dan rela ditangkap.

 _Inspire_ _d_ _by_ _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_ _and its soundtrack,_ _ **Unravel**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Onyx_ dan sepasang manik semerah darah bertubrukan. Kontak mata mereka tak terputus sekalipun Jungkook menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan gelas _cappuccino_ nyayang tengah ia minum.

"Jadi, Six. Kau―" Ucapan Jimin terputus saat Jungkook menyenggol lengan Jimin dengan sikunya. Jimin menautkankan alisnya dan memandang Jungkook heran. Sementara Jungkook hanya diam dan memberikan isyarat kepada Jimin untuk mengamati sosok Kim Taehyung baik-baik. Dan Jimin tertegun saat itu juga.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tolong." Gumam sosok itu risih. Kedua kakinya menyilang di bawah meja. Jari jemarinya bertautan dengan siku yang menumpu pada _arm rest_ bangkunya. "Panggil saja aku Hansung."

Jungkook sedikit menahan napasnya. Perkiraannya benar, laki-laki dihadapannya bukan sosok Six ataupun V. Tapi kepribadian lain yang baru kali ini ia temui. _Onyx_ nya tak melepas atensi dari sosok yang mengaku bernama Hansung itu. Menerka-nerka kepribadian seperti apakah laki-laki itu. Sementara Jimin terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Ini kali pertamanya melihat perubahan kepribadian seseorang. Dalam hati ia bingung, sekaligus takjub.

Jungkook berdehem. Berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Jadi, kau―Hansung? Kepribadian lain Tae- _hyung_?"

Hansung mengangguk konfirmatif. Ia menggasak poninya, membuatnya terlihat berantakan namun menambah kesan maskulin dari sosok itu. " _Yap_ , katakanlah aku sebagai penengah diantara semua kepribadian di sini."

 _Holy shit, I got the jackpot_. "Tunggu sebentar, jadi―kau tahu segalanya?" Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya. Binar dalam _onyx_ nya tak dapat berbohong jika ia luar biasa senang. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah laki-laki itu. Menyimak baik-baik tiap silabel yang keluar dari mulut Hansung. Dirinya bertekad untuk mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin dari Hansung.

Hansung kembali mengangguk, membuat Jimin juga ikut mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "Tanyakan saja. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Hansung duduk dengan canggung dengan dua laki-laki yang terus memandangnya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Katakan, berapa kepribadian Tae- _hyung_ sebenarnya? Dan sejak kapan? Tolong beritahu semuanya. Aku sangat _perlu_ untuk tahu segalanya. Tae- _hyung_ tak memberiku informasi yang cukup. Kau harus memberitahuku segala tentang―"

" _Hey_ , _hey_. Pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan. Kau sangat _out of character_ , _man_." Hansung tergelak melihat reaksi Jungkook yang di luar perkiraannya. Sejauh ia memperhatikan Jungkook dari _dalam_ , baru kali ini ia melihat psikolog muda itu bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu. Kedua tangannya terangkat sebatas dada, berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang terlalu _excited_.

"Sejauh ini, di tubuh ini ada 9 _orang_." Jungkook dan Jimin pun terkesirap. Kedua pasang kelopak mata mereka mengerjab cepat. Dengan isyarat matanya, mereka mendesak Hansung untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tidak, mereka tidak pernah mengharapkan Taehyung memiliki kepribadian sebanyak itu. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Kim Taehyung, dia kepribadian utama. Sedangkan 8 yang lain hanya sosok kepribadian lainnya yang muncul karena siksaan, amarah, dan emosi lainnya yang tercampur aduk di dalam dirinya." Hansung kembali meletakkan sikunya pada _arm rest_ , merilekskan dirinya sendiri. "V, sosok yang pertama kau temui." Iris semerah darah itu memandang Jungkook penuh arti, dan dengan kilat jenaka yang membuat Jungkook berdecih kesal. Kembali mengingat kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan sosok V pertama kali.

"Dia psikopat seperti yang kau tahu. Arogan, _player_ sejati, jenius. Selain itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Bahkan kapan ia muncul akupun tidak tahu. Ia muncul sebelum aku ada di sini." Hansung menjeda penjelasannya dengan meneguk _latte_ nya. "Lex. Aku yakin kau juga sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. _Wanita_ menyebalkan itu sudah menggodamu, bukan? Kurasa kau tidak akan melupakannya."

Jimin melirik Jungkook tidak percaya. Sementara Jungkook mengedikkan bahu acuh, berusaha melupakan _wanita_ yang menggodanya saat itu.

"Lex, wanita itu memiliki darah Amerika. Bahasa Koreanya kacau, tapi sedikit membaik belakangan ini. _Well_ , _she's the real bitch_. Setahuku ia muncul sejak Taehyung berusia lima belas tahun. Taehyung sejak kecil mendapat _perlakuan_ _buruk_ , dan kau tahu, Lex muncul karena itu. Lalu, Six. Bocah sepuluh tahun yang muncul tadi pagi. Ia di sini sejak empat tahun lalu. Aku yang menamainya, Six, sesuai dengan usianya saat pertama muncul. Bocah itu pernah membuat masalah di kampus dengan mengacak-acak ruang seni rupa." Hansung tertawa kecil, mengingat memori saat awal Six bergabung ke dalam _keluarga_ _mereka_.

"Dan aku, Hansung. Aku bahkan lupa sejak kapan aku ada di tubuh ini. Aku hanya memiliki ingatan sejak Taehyung berusia sebelas tahun. Selain _kami_ , ada 4 _orang_ lagi yang belum kau temui, Jungkook- _ah_." Kali ini Hansung memandang Jungkook dengan raut serius. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dadanya. Cangkir _latte_ nya sudah kosong dan hanya menyisakan noda kopi di dinding cangkir.

Sementara Jungkook dan Jimin tertegun. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Hingga sudut-sudut bibir mereka tertarik lebar dan secara bersamaan menoleh kepada Hansung. Dengan senyuman lebar, dua psikolog itu mendesak Hansung dengan binar dari tiap-tiap manik mereka. Membuat Hansung menggeleng heran. Tapi berakhir dengan melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang kepribadian-kepribadian yang dimiliki Taehyung.

"Pertama, Gabriel. Dia laki-laki. Jika kau membuat Taehyung marah, Gabriel yang akan muncul. Jangan heran jika ia bisa benar-benar mengamuk saat itu. Gabriel terbentuk karena kemarahan yang selalu dipendam oleh Taehyung. Dia berbahaya, hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu. Jangan sekali-kali membuat Taehyung marah, _okay_?

Lalu, Kevin. _Hh_ , bocah ini terlampau hiperaktif. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatasinya dengan cara apa. Sama sekali tidak berbahaya, tapi, _yah_ , akan membuatmu pusing dengan kehadirannya di sekitarmu.

Terakhir ada Theo dan Eva. Mereka berdua kembar. Tenang saja, mereka jarang muncul. Hanya saja akan merepotkan saat keduanya muncul bersamaan. Kau tahu, anak kembar. Mereka akan berbicara bergantian dan membuatmu bingung.

Dan dari awal kau tahu, cara membedakan _kami semua_ , bukan? _Yap_ , yang paling mudah adalah dengan melihat warna mata _kami_. Taehyung memiliki mata sewarna _hazel_ , V gelap seperti obsidian, Lex abu-abu seperti kebanyakan orang _bule_ , lalu Six dengan mata birunya. Aku, _yah_ , seperti yang kau lihat. Cokelat, tapi akan memerah saat terkena cahaya matahari. Gabriel memiliki mata persis denganmu, Jungkook- _ah_. Kevin memiliki bola mata cokelat, lalu Theo, _caramel_ , dan Eva seperti Harry Potter, _emerald_."

 _Holy shit._

Jungkook dan Jimin terdiam. Melongo di tempat dengan wajah bodoh mereka. Seketika otak mereka memproses dengan lambat semua informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hansung. Hingga Jungkook berdehem dan mengontrol ekspresinya. Ia buru-buru menenggak _cappuccino_ nya sampai tak bersisa.

Sedangkan Jimin tetap memasang wajah bodohnya. Ia baru tersadar saat Jungkook menyenggol lengannya cukup kencang. Ia mengerjabkan mata sipitnya cepat. Lalu mengusap wajahnya sekilas. Ekspresinya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia masih tak percaya dengan semua penjelasan itu.

Tidak, bukan hanya Jimin. Jungkook juga masih setengah percaya. Dirinya dibuat benar-benar bingung dan terperangah oleh Hansung―Kim Taehyung. Ia ingin _menyembuhkan_ Taehyung, tapi hal ini membuatnya tak yakin. Taehyung memiliki banyak kepribadian, dan dua diantaranya amat bahaya. V dan Gabriel. Ia memang belum pernah _bertemu_ , tapi dari penjelasan Hansunglah Jungkook bisa menyimpulkan.

Jungkook memijit pelipisnya. Ia merasa senang, senang karena dapat menemukan kasus yang tergolong langka di dunia ini. Tapi ia kembali berpikir untuk benar-benar melakukan hal ini. Apa membebaskan Taehyung dan menjadi psikolog pribadi Taehyung adalah hal yang terbaik? Entahlah. Jungkook mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri. Apakah dirinya mampu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Min Yoongi bersumpah jika dirinya benci dengan tugas lapangan. Terutama dengan tugas berpasangan. Dan terkutuklah sang inspektur yang kini duduk di sebelahnya sembari meneguk kopinya. Persetan dengan laki-laki Kim yang menjabat sebagai inspekturnya. Yoongi sungguh membenci hal ini.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim. Ini _hari libur_. Dan kau menyuruhku―memaksaku untuk bekerja? Brengsek." Terutama dengan pekerjaan di hari liburnya. Demi apapun Yoongi ingin tidur di kasurnya saat ini juga.

"Diamlah, _hyung_. Kita tidak sedang bekerja, kita sedang berlibur. Tanamkan itu di otakmu."

"Kau sebut _mengintai terdakwa yang bebas karena kelainan jiwa_ sebagai liburan? Dasar sinting."

"Berhentilah mengumpat, _hyung_."

Yoongi semakin menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil milik sang inspektur, dengan Inspektur Kim sendiri yang berada di belakang kemudi. Dan dirinya sendiri yang duduk sembari meminum kopi hitamnya ogah-ogahan.

Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk _dashboard_ mobil malas. Namun, kedua obsidiannya memandang awas ke arah kafe klasik itu. Mengawasi ketiga orang yang tengah sibuk mengobrol. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang berbicara, sementara dua orang lainnya fokus mendengarkan dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Min Yoongi menyugar surai hitamnya. Ia baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya beberapa hari lalu, salahkan inspektur sial yang memaksanya untuk ikut mengganti warna rambutnya. Tapi yang membuatnya bahagia adalah ia menang taruhan dengan sang inspektur yang berakhir dengan rambut pirang itu berubah menjadi warna ungu memalukan.

Keduanya bertaruh apakah Kim Taehyung akan dibebaskan atau dipenjara. Dan Yoongi menang. Taruhan sederhana yang membuat seluruh staf kepolisian menahan tawanya melihat penampilan baru sang inspektur di keesokan harinya. Sementara dirinya mengubah rambutnya menjadi seperti semula, hitam. Dan banyak yang menyanjungnya amat pas dengan warna hitam, hingga beberapa staf wanita mendekatinya bahkan dengan percaya diri memberikan nomor telepon mereka pada Yoongi. Yang tentunya sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh laki-laki pucat itu.

Inspektur Kim, atau Namjoon sendiri kini juga tengah mengawasi kafe itu. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah ingin melahap sosok bersurai _lilac_ yang telah membuatnya menahan malu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuatnya kalah taruhan dengan bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Salahkan juga bocah Jeon yang membebaskan Kim Taehyung itu. Dirinya menjadi menderita seperti ini. Sungguh, Kim Namjoon bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu kepada dua orang itu suatu hari.

Kedua maniknya terus terfokus pada ketiga laki-laki itu, mengamati tiap gerak-gerik mereka sekecil apapun. Dirinya melirik ke arah Yoongi saat melihat ketiga laki-laki itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kafe. Mereka berdua segera menaikkan jendela mobil dan mengawasi dari dalam, berharap salah satu dari ketiga laki-laki itu tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal mobil itu." Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Range Rover putih yang terparkir tepat di depan kaca besar dekat mereka duduk tadi. Meninggalkan Hansung dan Jimin yang memandang heran pada dirinya.

Ia mengetuk jendela mobil itu, menunggu hingga sang pemilik mobil menurunkan jendelanya. Dirinya tak terlalu terkejut saat melihat sosok Min Yoongi tengah bersandar malas pada jok mobil. Tapi ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya kala melihat sang inspektur dengan surai ungunya tengah berada di belakang kemudi.

"Inspektur Kim, _Officer_ Min. Selamat pagi. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Jungkook tengah berusaha menahan tawanya selagi menyapa mereka berdua. Dan jangan lupakan Hansung dan Jimin yang juga menahan tawanya kala melihat sang inspektur.

"Pagi, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_. Kau tahu, kami hanya melakukan _beberapa hal_ di sekitar sini." Namjoon mengulas senyum formalnya, diliriknya sosok Kim Taehyung dan laki-laki pendek yang hanya beberapa langkah di belakang Jungkook. " _Yeah_ , _beberapa hal_." Sahut Yoongi. Laki-laki itu memilih untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Pagi, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Masih mengingatku?" Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya yang dibalas dengan jabatan tangan oleh Hansung. Hansung tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk pasti. " _Officer_ Min, bukan? Tentu saja saya masih mengingat anda."

"Jadi, kau _yang mana_ hari ini, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kepribadianmu yang sopan seperti ini." Sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik beberapa milimeter. Secara tiba-tiba dirinya melupakan kekesalannya beberapa saat lalu terhadap inspekturnya. Ia telah menemukan _hal menyenangkan_ bagi dirinya. Sosok Kim Taehyung.

Hansung tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Dirinya telah mengamati selama beberapa hari, mengamati apapun dan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan _orang-orang_ di dalam tubuh itu. Dirinya mengenal betul sosok laki-laki pendek nan pucat di hadapannya. Seseorang berlidah pedas yang pertama kali menginterogasi Taehyung di kantor polisi.

"Hansung. Anda bisa memanggil saya seperti itu."

Hansung tidak pernah memperkenalkan _dirinya_ pada siapapun. Jungkook dan Jimin adalah yang pertama mengenalnya. Tapi mungkin ia bisa membuat pengecualian terhadap laki-laki di hadapannya. Toh untuk apa ditutupi? Min Yoongi sudah mengetahui sosok seperti apa Kim Taehyung itu.

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. Mengamati sosok Hansung dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Sedikit mengernyit melihat penampilan laki-laki yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan usianya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Jungkook- _ssi_?" Namjoon pun memilih untuk turun dari mobilnya juga dan mendekati Jungkook. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya. _Yah_ , karena ini hari libur jadi ia dan Yoongi memilih untuk memakai pakaian kasual dan menanggalkan seragam mereka sejenak.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Kim Taehyung masih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dan yang terpenting, kepribadian V-nya belum muncul lagi sampai saat ini. Walaupun ia masih sering berganti kepribadian selama beberapa jam sekali."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti, atensinya terfokus kepada sosok Kim Taehyung atau Hansung yang tengah mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Mengabaikan laki-laki pendek bersurai oranye di sebelahnya.

"Tapi dilihat-lihat, sepertinya penampilanmu," Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya dan kembali mengamati sosok Hansung yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan _blue jeans_ pendek. Sementara Hansung tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Yoongi. " _Ah_? Ini, sebenarnya ada anak kecil yang _muncul_ sejak pagi sebelum diriku. _Yah_ , seperti inilah."

"Anak kecil?"

" _Ne_ , Yoongi- _ssi_. Kim Taehyung tidak hanya memiliki dua atau tiga kepribadian," Jungkook merubah rautnya menjadi lebih serius kini. Ia membiarkan Yoongi menatap tepat ke matanya dan mencoba membaca dirinya. Mendesak dirinya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan raut yang tak kalah serius.

Jungkook merubah arah pandangannya kepada Hansung. Sementara Hansung mengangguk konfirmatif. Dirinya menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kim Taehyung memiliki 9 kepribadian termasuk dirinya sendiri, sang kepribadian asli."

Dan saat itu Yoongi mematung. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook ke arah Hansung. Dirinya kembali meneliti laki-laki itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, dan terus begitu. Tanpa sadar dirinya sedikit membuka mulutnya, mengeja _wah_ tanpa suara dengan pandangan seolah ingin menerkam Hansung. Membuat laki-laki itu makin risih. Ayolah, sejak pertama kali dirinya menjelaskan, ia selalu mendapat pandangan seperti itu baik dari Jungkook maupun dari Jimin. Dan sekarang Yoongi pun juga memandangnya seperti itu.

"Kau sungguh mendapat bahan penilitian bagus, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_." Yoongi berdecak. Sementara Namjoon terdiam tak mengerti tapi berusaha menggunakan ekspresi semeyakinkan mungkin. Dirinya tidak mungkin tiba-tiba bertanya apa maksud dari itu semua. _Cukup gunakan ekspresi datar dan berpura-puralah jika kau mengerti, Kim Namjoon._

" _Yah_ , mungkin kau benar, Yoongi- _ssi_."

" _Ekhem_. Apa kalian sungguh akan mengabaikanku?" Kemudian keempat pasang mata di sana sontak menoleh kepada Jimin yang tengah menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah sebal. Dan Hansung pun langsung merangkulnya dengan tawa kecil.

" _Ah_ , benar. Inspektur Kim, Yoongi- _ssi_ , ini temanku sesama psikolog. Park Jimin." Dan kedua petugas kepolisian itu langsung menjabat tangan kecil Jimin. Saat itu Jimin terpaku. Tangannya enggan lepas dari tangan pucat itu. Dirinya tidak mengerti, sejak dulu ia hanya akan tertarik dengan laki-laki atau wanita berparas imut dan manis. Dia akui Yoongi memang berwajah manis, namun ia sama sekali tak memiliki aura manis dalam dirinya.

Sialnya dirinya merasa tangan itu benar-benar melingkupi tangannya dengan amat pas. Dan sialnya ia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran laki-laki yang bahkan tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jimin menggigit pipi dalamnya saat Yoongi meremas tangannya, menatapnya intens dengan sepasang mata elang itu. Tidak, Jimin tidak terpesona. Tidak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook terdiam. Sejak mereka bertemu dengan Inspektur Kim dan Yoongi, menceritakan beberapa hal tentang Kim Taehyung dan gangguan kepribadiannya, Jungkook langsung meminta izin untuk pulang setelah Jimin berlari pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan ia ada kelas siang ini. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Disampingnya, Hansung berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

Saat itu, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Hansung memandangnya heran dan ikut berhenti. Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jujur saja ia masih memikirkan tentang semua yang dijelaskan oleh Hansung di kafe tadi. Dirinya masih tidak percaya, walaupun jelas ada yang mengalami kasus yang sama―bahkan lebih parah dari Taehyung. Tapi, entahlah. Ia hanya tiba-tiba merasa bebannya bertambah berat.

Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hansung terus memandangnya heran, tapi enggan bertanya. Ia sadar dengan sikap Jungkook sedari tadi. Dari ekspresinya sudah menggambarkan jika laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

Dalam diam keduanya berjalan beriringan. Jarak kafe dan taman tadi memang tak jauh dari rumah Jungkook, cukup dengan berjalan selama lima belas menit. Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan helaan napas berat ia membuka kunci pintunya. Dan saat itu juga dirinya terdiam. Ia memandang ruang tamunya, secara refleks kepalanya tertunduk dan menatap lantainya. Jungkook meringis, kembali mengingat bekas seretan darah yang amat sulit hilang dari sana. Lantainya tak lagi putih, warna kemerahan masih tersisa di sana.

Dengan enggan ia melepas sepatunya dan melenggang masuk. Tubuhnya tersentak saat Hansung menyentuh bahunya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan raut bersalah laki-laki itu. Hansung menghela napas, menggumamkan _maaf_ pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap Jungkook dengan jelas. Jungkook mengangguk, seulas senyum ia paksakan di wajahnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Jungkook tetap tak bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang malam itu. Malam saat ia bertemu dengan sosok Kim Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya. _Malam saat kakaknya dibunuh._

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, disusul oleh Hansung.

"Hansung- _hyung_. Apa aku bisa berbicara dengan Tae- _hyung_?" Ujarnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, merilekskan diri dan berusaha melepas penat di kepalanya.

Hansung mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya mulai rileks. _Saat itu Hansung berdiri dari kursinya. Menghampiri sebuah pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Taehyung ada di sana. Duduk diam dengan kedua mata yang tengah terpejam. Ia menghampiri Taehyung, menyentuh bahunya dan mulai menuntun Taehyung untuk berjalan ke arah kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Taehyung terlihat seperti mengalami tertidur sambil berjalan. Tidak, Taehyung hanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia mendudukkan Taehyung di sana. Helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya. Diusaknya rambut Taehyung sekilas sebelum ia berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu._

Taehyung tersentak dari duduknya. Refleks kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, _hazel_ nya bergerak-gerak panik. Napasnya berderu tak karuan. Keadaannya persis seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Hal itu sontak membuat Jungkook bangkit dari sofanya dan menghampiri Taehyung. Berusaha menenangkan laki-laki itu.

" _Hyung_. _Hey_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku―aku, ini dimana?" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Tangannya meremas pakaian Jungkook. Keringat sebesar butir jagung mengaliri pelipisnya. Sementara Jungkook terus mengusap bahu Taehyung, menenangkan. Ia sendiri bingung, baru saja ia melihat Hansung memejamkan matanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia melihatnya membuka mata dengan panik dan melupakan segala hal. Apa ini proses pergantian kepribadian yang biasa Taehyung alami?

Taehyung mulai tenang dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengambilkan air untuk laki-laki itu. Taehyung meneguknya perlahan. _Hazel_ nya masih bergetar memandang Jungkook. Binar dalam _hazel_ itu penuh dengan pertanyaan, dan mau tak mau Jungkook harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Sejak Taehyung beralih menjadi Lex, Six, hingga Hansung.

"Ini rumahku, _hyung_. Kau masih mengingatnya bukan?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan, sesekali masih meminum airnya. "Kau―mengalami pergantian kepribadian sejak kemarin. Saat kau kembali ke apartemenmu dan mengambil beberapa barang."

"A―apa?" _Hazel_ itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. Buku-buku jarinya memutih saat ia meremas gelas di tangannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit semakin keras hingga tanpa sadar setetes dari mengalir dari bibirnya. Jungkook kembali menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu hari ini. Ibu jarinya perlahan mengusap darah itu, dan kembali berusaha untuk menenangkan Taehyung dengan menggumamkan _tidak apa-apa, kau sama sekali tak membuat masalah, hyung_ secara terus menerus.

"Kurasa aku harus memberi tahumu semuanya. Tapi aku rasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepa―"

"Kumohon katakan. Aku―aku perlu tahu tentang _diriku sendiri_." Bibir itu bergetar. Bahkan gelas yang ia pegang ikut bergetar. Taehyung ketakukan dan Jungkook tahu itu. Ia membantu Taehyung untuk meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan memandang Taehyung serius.

"Kau yakin?" Dan Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kau memiliki 9 kepribadian dalam dirimu, _hyung_." Taehyung terdiam, dirinya tak mengerti dan meminta Jungkook untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau mengerti tentang kepribadian ganda, bukan? Mungkin kebanyakan orang menganggap kepribadian ganda hanya memiliki dua kepribadian. Namun tidak. Aku yakin kau tahu kasus Billy Miligan yang terkenal beberapa belas tahun lalu. Ia memiliki 24 kepribadian. Kasusnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kasusmu. Melakukan hal kriminal, namun bukan _kau_ yang melakukannya. Tapi _dirimu_ yang lain. Saat Miligan mempunyai 24 kepribadian, bersyukurlah kau hanya memiliki 9 kepribadian. Walau aku yakin itu bukan hal yang harus kau syukuri. Aku bertemu dengan 3 kepribadianmu yang lain sejak kemarin, _hyung_. Aku telah berbicara dengan salah satunya yang mengetahui segalanya tentang _dirimu_. Namanya Hansung. Dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Dan siang itu Jungkook habiskan dengan menjelaskan tentang semua kepribadian Taehyung kepada laki-laki itu. Sedangkan Taehyung terdiam dan khusyuk mendengarkan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pandangan matanya kosong. Jungkook menghela napas dan mengusap pelan bahu Taehyung, berusaha menguatkan laki-laki itu. Ia tahu jika ini juga merupakan beban berat untuk Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Taehyung menoleh. Pandangan matanya masih sama, kosong. Seperti kehilangan minat untuk hidup. Dirinya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk berbicara.

"Kau tahu, saat aku bilang ingin menyembuhkanmu, aku sungguh ingin _menyembuhkanmu_. Tapi, gangguan identitas disorder ini bukan suatu hal yang bisa disembuhkan. Aku hanya bisa meminimalisir dan hanya bisa membantumu untuk mengontrol kepribadian lain dalam dirimu. Juga aku bisa membantumu melewati terapi, dan beberapa obat. Tapi, apa kau mau menjalani terapi? Maksudku, di rumah sakit. Bukan di sini. _Yah_ , panti rehabilitasi tempatku bekerja. Kau bersedia?"

Taehyung tetap terdiam, dan Jungkook juga memandangnya penuh harapan. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung dan mengusapnya lembut. Taehyung menghela napas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha berpikir jernih. Kepalanya pening setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali mengingat kenapa dirinya bisa mengalami semua hal ini. Ia memutar kembali memorinya saat ia kecil dulu. Saat keluarganya melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya. Membuahkan rasa trauma yang masih membekas hingga kini. Ia juga ingat Jungkook sempat mengatakan jika penyebab seseorang dapat memiliki gangguan kepribadian adalah karena perlakuan tidak baik saat usia dini. Dan ia ingat itu juga terjadi pada dirinya. Perlakuan tidak baik saat ia kecil yang ia dapatkan dari keluarganya mengakibatkan trauma, juga membuat dirinya membuat _sistem pertahanan diri_ dalam otaknya dan membuat kepribadian lain terbentuk dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku bisa _sembuh_ , Jungkook- _ah_?" Putus asa. Itu yang ia tangkap dari nada bicara Taehyung. Ia meremas lembut tangan Taehyung. "Bukan _sembuh_ , _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa membantumu untuk mengontrol kepribadianmu. Dan jika aku bisa―pasti aku usahakan, aku akan membuat semua kepribadianmu itu menyatu. Aku akan melakukannya, _hyung_. Kau percaya padaku?"

Taehyung terus menatap kedua _onyx_ itu. Ada suatu hal dalam manik itu yang membuatnya percaya dengan sang psikolog. Ia ingin meyakini apa yang Jungkook katakan. Ia ingin mempercayai Jungkook. Ia ingin _sembuh_. "Kenapa?" Gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin _menyembuhkanku_ , Jungkook- _ah_?"

 _Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu hancur, hyung._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook terdiam di bangkunya. Sejak dulu dirinya membenci keramaian. Apalagi tempat yang penuh sesak dengan orang dan debuman musik yang memekakkan telinga. Jungkook sungguh membencinya.

Namun di sinilah ia. Duduk di belakang meja _bar_ dengan seorang _bartender_ yang tengah meracik sebuah minuman dengan gelas-gelasnya. Alunan musik _up beat_ dengan puluhan orang yang menari bebas di lantai dansa. Ia meneguk _whisky_ nya ganas. Membiarkan rasa pahit dan membakar di mulut dan tenggorokannya.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Menemukan beberapa pasangan yang tengah bercumbu di beberapa sudut _bar_. Jungkook mengernyit aneh, namun menemukan hal seperti itu di sebuah _bar_ seperti ini bukan lagi hal yang aneh. Ia pun menyadari, inilah tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh kakak perempuannya. Jungkook sedikit mengulas senyumnya, tangannya menopang dagunya dan satu tangannya memainkan gelasnya.

" _Hi_. Orang baru?" Seorang _bartender_ berperawakan sedang dengan kulit _tan_ yang begitu kentara datang menghampirinya. Dengan cairan kecokelatan yang kembali ia tuangkan pada gelas kecilnya. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kembali meneguk _whisky_ nya tanpa tersisa.

"Tapi sepertinya wajahmu familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sang _bartender_ tertawa kecil dan meletakkan botol _whisky_ nya di meja. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, menopangkan tubuhnya pada sikunya. Jungkook dapat melihat senyuman menggoda terulas di wajah laki-laki itu. Jungkook hanya menggeleng acuh.

"Kau terlihat seperti―entahlah. Momo?"

Jungkook mematung dan memandang _bartender_ itu dengan kedua manik yang membola. "Kau kenal Momo _nee-san_?"

 _Bartender_ itu mengangguk. "Hampir setiap hari dia ke sini. Mana mungkin aku tidak kenal? Dia sepertimu, menghabiskan lebih dari satu botol _whisky_ dan sama sekali tidak mabuk. Wanita itu. Aku sering melihatnya melakukan balapan dengan _Ninja_ putihnya di luar. Dia wanita yang keren."

"Apa semuanya mengenal Momo _nee-san_ di sini?" Jungkook memandang laki-laki itu dengan penuh harap. Ia benar-benar butuh banyak informasi tentang kakaknya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur saat _bartender_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak semua, tapi sebagian besar, iya."

"Apa kau mengenal laki-laki berambut ungu pucat yang sering bersama Momo?" Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mabuk atau apapun di sini. Ia hanya ingin melepas sedikit penatnya dan mengorek beberapa informasi tentang kakaknya di sini. Dan _bingo_ , Jungkook mendapatkannya. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

" _Ah_ , maksudmu V? Ya, aku mengenalnya."

Sungguh Jungkook ingin bersyukur saat ini. "Kau sungguh mengenalnya?" Dan sang _bartender_ kembali mengangguk.

"Maksudmu laki-laki berambut ungu pucat yang duduk di meja nomor 5 yang terus menatapimu seperti singa kelaparan? Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Apa?!"

Sontak, kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah demi mencari sosok yang dibicarakan oleh dirinya dan _bartender_ itu. Dan di sana, tepat di meja nomor 5. Kedua obsidian itu menatapnya, dingin dan kosong. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai miring yang nampak mengerikan saat dilihat dalam kegelapan seperti saat ini. Jungkook mengutuk dalam hatinya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terpaku. Bokongnya seolah tak ingin lepas dari bangku keras itu sekalipun otaknya berkali-kali memerintahkan dirinya untuk _pergi_. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Mekanisme mempertahankan dirinya mengatakan seperti itu.

Terutama saat sosok itu mulai bangkit dan berjalan perlahan mendekati meja _bar_. Mendekati _dirinya_. Dengan setelan kaus hitam polos yang ditutupi dengan _bomber_ putih juga _jeans_ hitam belel. Jangan lupakan sepasang _boot_ hitam mengkilat yang menjadi alas kaki laki-laki itu. Surai _lilac_ nya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menyisakan kesan berantakan namun maskulin dan seksi di saat bersamaan ditambah dengan _headband_ hitam polos yang terikat di kepalanya. _Bangsat_.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah _bartender_ itu. Ia sungguh tak tahan berlama-lama beradu pandang dengan sosok itu. Tatapan matanya terlalu mengerikan, dan Jungkook benar-benar mengakui itu. Tangannya meremas gelas kecil yang masih setia ia genggam sedari tadi. Jungkook sungguh terdiam.

Saat lengan kurus itu mengalung di bahunya dengan begitu akrab. Saat tubuh itu condong ke arahnya hingga punggungnya menempel dengan dada bidang sosok itu. Saat suara berat itu menggelitik telinganya, tepat di samping telinganya. Jungkook terdiam. _Bangsat_ , sekali lagi.

" _Mr. Jeon. Anda tak seharusnya meninggalkan pasien anda hanya untuk datang ke bar, bukan?_ "

Jungkook merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Nada bicaranya, suara beratnya, hembusan napas hangatnya. Jungkook sungguh dibuat bungkam oleh sosok ini. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia dapat membaui parfum yang digunakan oleh laki-laki itu. _Parfumnya_. Namun saat sosok itu yang menggunakannya, entah kenapa aromanya terasa lain. Lebih maskulin, dan lebih menggairahkan. _Bangsat, bangsat, bangsat._ Jungkook kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta _kalian semua_ untuk tetap tinggal di rumah?" Ia menahan getaran dalam suaranya. Ia sungguh tak ingin kalah dengan dominasi sosok itu. Remasannya pada gelasnya mengerat. Dirinya gugup entah kenapa.

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai. Jemari lentiknya bergerak, mengisyaratkan sang _bartender_ untuk membawakannya minuman. Ia makin merendahkan tubuhnya, memerangkap Jungkook. Ia tahu tubuhnya tak lebih besar dari laki-laki itu. Tapi ia juga tahu, laki-laki itu luar biasa ciut di bawah kuasanya.

"Menyingkir dariku, sialan."

Sosok itu terkekeh, dengan santai mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jungkook dan melepaskan kungkungannya. Bukan karena ia patuh pada laki-laki itu. Hanya saja, minumannya sudah datang dan ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk berdebat dengan Jungkook. Sebotol _vodka_ lengkap dengan gelasnya. Ia langsung menuangkan _vodka_ nya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Mencari tahu tentang Momo, _hm_?"

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu acuh. Ia mengambil botol _whisky_ yang masih di meja dan langsung menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Diteguknya _whisky_ itu brutal. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki itu.

"Tak ingin menanyakannya langsung padaku?" V menopangkan dagunya. Seringai tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia mengamati Jungkook dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Penampilannya _simple_ , namun atraktif. Dengan jaket kulit hitam yang menutupi kaus marunnya juga _jeans_ hitam ketat. Ia memilih sepasang Puma hitam sebagai sepatunya dan Cartier sebagai arlojinya.

Jungkook tetap acuh. Ia sangat bersyukur karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu V tidak muncul dan mengganggunya, namun sepertinya Tuhan ingin mengujinya lagi. Ia menghela napasnya. Bangkit dari bangkunya dan sengaja mengacuhkan V dengan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sosok itu.

V mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Membiarkan laki-laki itu menerobos lautan manusia dan tetap mengamatinya dengan sepasang obsidiannya. Seringai tipis tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Sosok itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook memang sosok laki-laki yang maskulin. Namun akan berbeda 180 derajat jika berada dalam kungkungannya. Dan V menyukai itu. Jungkook sangat mirip dengan kakaknya yang dulu sempat bersamanya. Sempat mengisi hatinya.

Bohong jika V membunuh Momo hanya karena bosan. Tapi hingga sekarang, V enggan mengemukakan alasannya di hadapan siapapun.

"Mainan barumu, V?"

V menoleh, mendapati _bartender_ tadi tengah mengamati Jungkook yang menghilang di balik lorong dengan tanda _toilet_ di atasnya. Ia hanya terkekeh dan kembali meneguk _vodka_ nya. Ekor matanya melirik ke lorong itu, menanti Jungkook untuk keluar dari sana.

"Asal kau tahu saja, dia adiknya Momo."

Sang _bartender_ terdiam. " _Wah_ , kali ini sepertinya aku juga tidak dapat mendekatinya." _Bartender_ itu mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan terutama saat melihat seringaian V.

"Kau _memang_ seharusnya tidak mendekatinya, Kai." V kembali meminta satu botol _vodka_ dari laki-laki itu. Yang langsung dituruti Kai dan segera mengambilkan satu botol lainnya.

"Omong-omong, kau tahu di mana Momo? Sudah lebih dari satu minggu dia tak kemari. Apa dia sibuk?"

"Dia dalam tanah."

Kai membeku. Ia menggenggam leher botol kuat-kuat. Ia tahu betul maksud ucapan V. Dengan gerakan kaku ia meletakkan botol yang sudah ia buka tutupnya. Membiarkan V meminumnya dengan dirinya yang masih memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Ia amat mengenal V. Ia tak tahu alasannya, tapi ia marah. _Sangat_.

Ia marah karena nada bicara V yang amat santai, seolah tak menanggung beban apapun. Ia marah karena ia tak dapat menjaga Momo. Ia marah karena V-lah pelakunya. _V-lah yang telah membunuh Momo_.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai menarik kerah _bomber_ V. Ia menggeritkan giginya, rahangnya mengeras. Ia sungguh merasakan amarah membumbung dalam dirinya. Ia sungguh tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tak peduli dengan _siapa_ dan sosok _seperti apa_ laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Buku-buku jarinya memutih, terlalu keras menggenggam kerah V.

" _Hm_? Kau marah?"

V mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya. Kedua obsidiannya menusuk sepasang manik kelam yang menantangnya. Dengan mudah ia menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari pakaiannya. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan laki-laki bersurai _lilac_ di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kai. Aku tahu kau mendekati Momo. Dan segala hal yang kalian lakukan, di belakangku. Ayolah." V tertawa. Sedangkan Kai memucat. Seluruh darahnya seolah tersedot turun ke mata kakinya. "Setelah semua itu, kau tahu bukan apa yang terjadi? Dan kau tahu, bahwa bisa saja kau yang _selanjutnya_ , bukan?"

Kai masih terdiam saat tanpa aba-aba V menarik kerahnya. Memelantingnya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Ia bahkan tak sadar ia sudah berada di luar mejanya. Ia berusaha bangun, namun tangan V yang mencekal kakinya benar-benar kuat. Ia ingin menendang wajah dingin itu, namun cekalan V sungguh kuat dan meremukkan. Tangannya menopang tubuhnya, ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa.

Selama ini V tidak pernah bertindak hanya karena perasaan semata. Namun ini lain. Ia marah. Ia benci dikhianati. Ia benci saat seseorang menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ia benci saat miliknya _kotor_ karena orang lain. Ia benci siapapun yang menyentuh miliknya, dan ia benci miliknya yang sudah _kotor_. Dan ia selalu dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan apa yang ia benci.

Dengan santai ia menyeret Kai di lantai. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang memandangnya takut. Mengabaikan Kai yang terus meronta. Ia menyeret Kai ke lorong, kemudian ke tangga darurat. Tanpa perasaan ia membiarkan tubuh Kai terbentur tiap anak tangga yang ia naiki. Tangannya menarik kaki itu kuat, bahkan V menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada kulit _tan_ itu.

Ia menoleh, mendapati Kai dengan memar hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya. _Rooftop_. Tempat favoritnya sejak dulu. Ia kembali menyeret tubuh Kai. Tak mempedulikan kepala laki-laki itu yang terantuk pintu. Di sana, V terdiam. Dilepasnya cengkeramannya pada kaki Kai dan dengan sengaja ia membantingnya.

"Kai, kau benar-benar memilih lawan yang salah."

V membalikkan badannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Kai yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. V menyeretnya dari lantai dasar, hingga ke _rooftop_ yang notabene berada di lantai empat.

V merogoh sakunya, namun ia kembali terdiam saat itu. Ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari di saku _bomber_ nya. Pisau lipatnya. Ia yakin sudah mengambilnya dari laci kamar Jungkook. Ia yakin sudah membawanya kemari. Tapi ia tak menemukannya di manapun. V menggeram. Ia tahu pasti, Jungkook sudah mengambilnya kembali. Saat ia mengungkung laki-laki itu. Saat itu Jungkook tahu, V mencurinya dari kamarnya. Dan yang Jungkook lakukan adalah mencurinya kembali dari V. Jungkook tahu V akan melakukan sesuatu dengan pisaunya.

Dengan membumbung angkara, ia menonjok rahang Kai. Kai yang sudah sulit bergerak hanya meringis kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya luar biasa ngilu. V tak main-main saat menyeretnya di tangga tadi, laki-laki itu sengaja membenturkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan anak tangga. Tinjuan bertubi-tubi menghampiri wajahnya. Sedari awal ia tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya. Sedari awal ia mendekati Momo, ia telah membuat kesalahan. V benar, ia memilih lawan yang salah.

"V! Hentikan!"

Jungkook di sana. Berdiri di ambang pintu _rooftop_ dengan kedua _onyx_ yang memandang tajam pada V. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia berlari dari lantai _bar_ hingga sampai di _rooftop_. "Hentikan, sialan. Aku membebaskanmu bukan untuk membiarkanmu membunuh orang lagi."

Dengan langkah tegas ia berjalan ke arah kedua laki-laki itu. Ia menarik bahu V dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari Kai. Namun, menghalau V bukan perkara mudah. Dirinya berakhir dengan dicekal oleh laki-laki itu. Jungkook mencoba melepaskan diri. "Jangan membunuh orang lagi, V. Sial―cukup kakakku. Dan hentikan semua ini!"

V benci dibentak.

Tanpa aba-aba tangannya beralih mencengkeram leher Jungkook, mencekik laki-laki itu. Jungkook semakin meronta. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang beberapa _centimeter_. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun nihil. V jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"V―h-hentikan. Kali ini saja―"

"Kau membela keparat ini? Dia yang membuatku harus membunuh kakakmu, _kelinci manis_. Apa kau tidak ingin aku untuk menghabisi laki-laki ini? Kau tahu? Semua ini berawal dari keparat ini dan juga kakakmu sendiri."

10 detik. Jungkook merasakan kepalanya pening dan dadanya panas. V enggan melonggarkan cengkeramannya dan membiarkannya berbicara. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia mengumpulkan suaranya. "V―sial, k-kumohon―"

Di detik ke 13, V terdiam. Ia memandang sepasang _onyx_ yang memerah dengan air mata yang berkumpul di kelopaknya. Ia mendecih. Berusaha tak luluh dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi sialnya, mata itu _sama_ dengan mata yang selalu ia tatap. Mata yang _sama_ dengan mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan kerutan di ujungnya. Dengan senyuman. Mata yang _sama_ dengan mata yang dulu dimiliki oleh seseorang yang menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Mata yang juga dimiliki oleh laki-laki dalam cengkeramannya kini.

Detik ke 18, V melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Jungkook. Membiarkan laki-laki itu jatuh dan terbatuk-batuk. Jungkook mendongak, berusaha memandang V yang tengah membuang mukanya dengan penglihatan yang mengabur. Ia baru saja merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu akan membunuhnya. Namun, saat ini laki-laki itu tengah menunduk dan enggan menatapnya. Entah kenapa.

"Kau memintaku untuk tidak membunuhnya?" Jungkook tersentak saat suara berat itu terdengar. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk. Tenggorokannya masih terasa perih, bernapaspun ia masih kesulitan. "Pergi dari sini sekarang. Aku boleh melakukan apapun asal aku tidak membunuhnya, bukan?"

Jungkook hendak melayangkan protes. Namun sepasang obsidian yang menggelap dengan pupil mata mengecil itu membungkamnya. V tak ingin dibantah saat ini, dan Jungkook amat paham. Ia memilih untuk bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan _rooftop_ dengan patuh dibanding membantah laki-laki itu, yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang dibunuh. Tidak, walaupun begini, Jungkook masih ingin hidup.

Sepeninggalan Jungkook, V kembali mendekati Kai. Laki-laki itu masih meringis di tempatnya. Tak dapat bergerak dengan seluruh tubuh yang nyeri.

"Sayangnya Jungkook memintaku untuk tidak membunuhmu. _Bajingan_. Jadi aku hanya akan membuatmu _sekarat_. _Sounds good enough_?" V kembali menyeringai. Salah satu kakinya menginjak dada laki-laki itu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hanya demi melihat ringisan kesakitan Kai di bawahnya.

"Menurutmu, apa arti _sekarat_ itu?" Laki-laki itu terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Tenaganya habis, memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya luar biasa nyeri. Walaupun ia yakin, V belum melakukan _segalanya_ untuk menghabisinya.

"Artinya _setengah mati_. Jadi, kurasa seseorang harus melakukan setengah tindakan yang bisa membunuh seseorang." V menjeda kalimatnya. _Boot_ nya semakin ia tekankan di dada laki-laki itu. Membuat laki-laki di bawahnya meronta dan terbatuk-batuk. "Anggap saja menghancurkan seluruh tubuh sebagai _kematian_. Maka, jika kita pisahkan bagian tubuh atas dan bawah, dampaknya akan jauh berbeda pada kedua sisi. Kau masih akan hidup tanpa tubuh bagian bawahmu. Tapi jika aku menghancurkan bagian atas tubuhmu, _kau akan mati_."

Kedua obsidian itu memandang dingin laki-laki di bawahnya. Sementara itu, Kai membulatkan matanya. Ia tak ingin mati, sungguh. Ia ingin memohon. Namun semua itu percuma jika dihadapkan pada sosok laki-laki bersurai _lilac_ ini. Semua rintihan, teriakan, cicitan memohonnya akan terdengar seperti simfoni bagi V.

" _Bagaimana jika organnya?_ Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, dengan begitu aku masih harus memikirkan nilai penting masing-masing organ. Sialnya memisahkan organ itu sulit. Contohnya otak, apakah keseluruhannya bisa disebut sebagai satu organ? Atau harus kupisahkan menjadi _cerebrum_ , _cerebellum_ , dan _hippocampus_? Itu merepotkan."

V mendecih. Ia terus menatap mangsanya. Membiarkan laki-laki itu tenggelam dalam terror ketakutan saat ia menjelaskan cara membuatnya _sekarat_ dengan _tepat_.

"Jadi, aku memilih tulang." Dan saat itu, seringai V melebar. Membuat kedua manik di bawah sana semakin membulat. Kai semakin meronta. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terasa makin nyeri. Tapi V mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak dadanya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Membuatnya terbatuk dengan darah yang mengalir hingga dagunya.

"Manusia memiliki 206 tulang dalam tubuh mereka. Saat semuanya hancur, maka manusia akan _mati_. Dan semua tulang itu simetris, jadi membaginya _setengah_ adalah hal yang mudah."

V makin menekan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tulang-tulang laki-laki itu tidak patah sekarang juga. Tapi di sisi lain, seringaiannya tetap terpasang di wajah tampannya. "Dan dengan kata lain, _aku akan mulai menghancurkan 103 tulang di tubuhmu_."

Tangannya terulur. Ia menarik tangan laki-laki itu paksa. "Dimulai dari lengan.

Pertama lengan atas dan depan, lalu tangan. Ada satu tulang yang bernama _humerus_ di lengan atas. Lengan depan sendiri tersusun oleh dua tulang."

 _1_

"Tulang yang baru saja kupatahkan di kelingking adalah _ulna_. Tulang pada jempol yang akan kupatahkan ini bernama _radius_."

 _2_

"ARGH!"

"Tulang lengan dibagi menjadi 3; _carpus_ , _metacarpus_ , dan _phalanges_. Dalam grup c _arpal_ atau _carpus_ , ada 8 tulang; _pisiform_ , _triquetrum_ , _lunate_ , _scaphoid_ , _hamate, capitate, trapezoid,_ dan _trapezium_. Mereka bergerombol menjadi satu, jadi bisa dihancurkan secara bersamaan."

 _KRAK_

 _10_

"AARRGHHH!"

" _Metacarpal_ atau _metacarpus_ terdiri dari 5 tulang."

 _KRAK_

 _15_

"Lalu ada 3 macam tulang yang membentuk _phalanges_. _Proximalis, distalis,_ dan _media_. Jika dikalikan dengan 5 jari, maka seharusnya ada 15 tulang. Tapi ibu jari tidak memiliki tulang _distal_. Sehingga ada 14 tulang yang membentuk _phalanges_ di dalam satu lengan."

 _KRAK_

 _KRAK_

 _KRAK_

 _KRAK_

 _KRAK_

 _29_

"Ditambah dengan _humerus_ ,"

 _KRAK_

 _30_

"Maka ke-30 tulang di dalam lengan sudah _selesai_."

"AARRGGGHHH! KEPARAT! BAJINGAN!"

"Selanjutnya, kaki.

Jika _femur_ juga dihitung, maka akan terdapat 30 tulang penyusun kaki seperti lengan. Tapi, jika _sesamoid_ juga dihitung, maka jumlahnya menjadi 32."

 _KRAK_

 _KRAK_

 _KRAK_

 _62_

"Lalu masing-masing terdapat 2 tulang pada _scapula, clavicle, nasal, sternum, lacrimal,_ dan _palatine_."

 _KRAK KRAK KRAK KRAK KRAK_

 _74_

"Tulang rusuk sendiri terdiri dari 24 tulang."

 _98_

"Lalu _maxilla_ dan _mandible_ tersusun atas 2 tulang."

 _102_

"Terakhir tulang _ethmoid_ dan tulang _sphenoid_."

 _103_

" _Anjing bangsat_ ― _kkhhh_ "

V melebarkan seringainya. Kedua obsidiannya berkilat memandang tubuh yang terbujur lemas di bawahnya. Dengan langkah santainya, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Ia tahu Kai masih sadar, namun ia sungguh tak peduli. Dengan kekehan senangnya, ia memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

 _BRUK_

* * *

.

To be continued…

.

* * *

A/n :

Hollaaaaaaaa~ Anyone miss me?  
Anyone? Anyone? /gakada

Sudah berapa lama saya menghilang btw? Setahun ya? Dan saya nongol lg dengan gak tau dirinya /digampar

Sorry for the very very very very very *nyanyi very very very – IOI* late update  
I'm sowwy guys

Ada yg masih inget ff ini? Semoga masih. /sebenernya gak ada /nanges di pojokan

Dan jawaban kalian tentang berapa jumlah kepribadian Taehyung di sini udah kejawab semuanya. Dari semua tebakan kalian, I'm sorry for it kkkkk

Buat kalian yg kangen V karena chap kemaren gak nongol sama sekali, here he is! Plus bonus psycho nya kumat. Sip. Hope you like it!  
psst, ini words nya udah dipanjangin loh ya wkwk

p.s.: bagian V matah-matahin tulang diambil dr manga Tokyo Ghoul which that's my favorite part

And anyway, thanks for all my amazing reviewers yang pada nagih-nagihin ff ini, saya terhura. Maaf karena gak bisa balesin kalian satu-satu, hiks.

Last, mind to give it a review?

 **Also, special thanks to all my amazing reviewers :**

 **Icha744, , rssk. Baby-Army, nik4nik, chocotae, Kim taeru, kkumkkuja, milkycreamy, an.2794, gbrlchnerklhn, hellozuan, wulancho95, Averlie, Nana Huang, KPOPfics, Taekooks'cream, vanillatae, Jeon Cookies, Gijeon, Tipo, notgraybutfade, kuebrownies, exoinmylove, hsandra, huhuhu, leehyoae, YuRhachan, peachpeach, Guest, TaeKai, Kookie, kyuminmi, kimxjeon, Tofu Enak, dila kim, , HyeraSung, Kyubear9597, aestaee, mooitrey, mineeeyyyy98, Y BigProb, Melinda Jikook9597, hazel1996, Haemi KimTae Kook, kiyurakaso, Kimikazu, BabyJeonKookie, yukenflai, shiroohan, Xcuuuch, jungkookie, xxtaekooktrash, chuacu, flyingmin, jaectyong, applecrushx, Sebastian Michaelis Em'Bangtan, ara'seo, Wafa Nabila, Cloverssi, qyncha127, yeoNa95, jii-chan O3O, Hastin99, Guest, Guest, Albus Convallaria majalis, TanteCans, jenbwi, Kris hanhun, KimJeon69, pinkimchi, TaeJeon.**

 **And also all who favorite and follow my ff,  
thank you so much**

Best regards,

Red Parfait


	5. File 05

V mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Cahaya lampu sepintas tampak begitu menyilaukan. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang hingga pandangannya masih mengabur. Butuh waktu untuk menyadari dirinya tengah tergeletak di lantai, dengan kedua tangan terborgol di belakang punggungnya.

V mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding polos di belakangnya. Mengamati sekitar ruangan dan menyadari jika ruangan itu kosong melompong. _Air conditioner_ adalah satu-satunya benda yang berada dalam ruangan itu. V mendecih pelan saat memandangi pintu kayu di seberangnya. Terkunci, tentu saja. Jungkook mengurungnya di ruangan ini. V yakin jika ini adalah ruang bawah tanah, mengingat tak ada ventilasi udara ataupun jendela di ruangan itu. Membuat V menyeringai kecil. _Pintar sekali, kelinci manis_.

Jungkook meninggalkannya hanya dengan kaus oblong dan _jeans_ nya. _Bomber_ nya sudah terlepas. Semua aksesoris yang dikenakannya raib. Jungkook sudah mengambil semua benda yang kemungkinan akan digunakannya untuk menjebol kunci borgol ataupun kunci pintunya. V mengendikkan bahunya. Untuk saat ini tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Jungkook untuk datang sendiri ke sini dan melepaskannya, yang ia sendiri _tak tahu_ kapan.

 _Kelinci kecil keparat_.

* * *

 **Unravel**

.

.

Melihat kakakmu dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matamu merupakan hal sangat menyakitkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook, seorang psikolog harus berurusan dengan pembunuh kakaknya. Kim Taehyung, laki-laki yang mengakui dirinya dan rela ditangkap

.

.

 _Inspired by_ _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_ _'s soundtrack,_ _ **Unravel**_

* * *

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Kim Taehyung berkeliaran di Seoul."

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya. Memandang tajam pada inspektur yang tengah duduk di sofanya. Mengutuk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu pintunya diketuk keras dan mendapati Inspektur Kim dan _Officer_ Min berada di depan pintunya. Lengkap dengan raut serius yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Jungkook.

Ia juga mengutuk habis-habisan V dan segala otak psikopatnya yang membuatnya harus terlibat masalah _lagi_. Beruntung bartender bernama Kai itu tidak mati. _Sekarat_ , lebih tepatnya. Dengan 103 tulang bagian kanannya yang dipatahkan habis oleh V. Jungkook tak habis pikir, bagaimana manusia bisa mematahkan tulang sebanyak itu tanpa bantuan alat apapun?

Ia membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Ini pukul _empat dini hari_ dan kedua polisi ini langsung datang ke rumahnya saat mendapat laporan tentang kejadian ini. _Bangsat_. Jungkook bahkan belum sempat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah menyeret V (yang pingsan setelah ia pukul) pulang, meninggalkan motor milik laki-laki itu, dan mengikatnya di ruang bawah tanah yang kosong.

"Kami juga tidak bisa membiarkan Kim Taehyung berada di bawah tanggung jawab anda, Jungkook- _ssi_."

"Apa maksud anda, Inspektur Kim?"

Inspektur Kim memandangnya datar. "Seperti yang anda lihat, Kim Taehyung _kambuh_. Ia hampir menewaskan seorang warga sipil yang _tak bersalah_. Kim Taehyung kembali melakukan tindak kriminal hanya beberapa hari setelah dibebaskan, Jungkook- _ssi_. Seharusnya anda tahu apa maksudnya."

"Aku mengerti maksud anda, Kim Namjoon- _ssi_. Tapi, hakim sudah memutuskan jika _Kim Taehyung adalah tanggung jawabku_."

"Kim Taehyung tak bisa dibiarkan bebas, Jungkook- _ssi_. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana. Kim Taehyung berbahaya."

Jungkook menghela napas mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Laki-laki sipit itu benar. Tapi, Jungkook tetap tak bisa membiarkan mereka menahan Taehyung. Tidak sampai Jungkook bisa benar-benar menyembuhkan Taehyung. Taehyung sudah memercayainya, dan Jungkook tak mungkin melepaskan Taehyung.

"Kami memiliki institusi khusus untuk para kriminal yang memiliki kelainan jiwa. Psikopat, sosiopat, semuanya berkumpul di sana. Aku akan mengurus berkas Kim Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke sana."

"Tunggu sebentar, Namjoon- _ssi_. Anda tidak bisa melakukannya semudah itu. _Aku_ penanggung jawabnya. Anda tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja. Lagipula, maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memercayakan institusi anda untuk menangani Kim Taehyung. Katakan padaku, apa ada―satu saja, di antara mereka semua yang memiliki kelainan kejiwaan seperti Kim Taehyung?"

"Banyak psikopat dan seje―"

"Bukan psikopat. Tapi kepribadian ganda. Katakan padaku, Namjoon- _ssi_. Satu saja."

Namjoon bungkam. Dipandanginya psikolog muda yang tengah menopangkan kedua siku di pahanya. Tubuh Jungkook sedikit condong ke arahnya. Memasang raut serius dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang terlihat menantangnya. Namjoon tak bisa mejawabnya. Karena, yah, ini kasus pertama mereka.

"Kepribadian ganda atau DID tidak bisa ditangani secara sembarangan, Namjoon- _ssi_. Maaf saja, tapi aku tak ingin Kim Taehyung bernasib sama seperti Billy Milligan yang _menderita_ di Lima. Setahuku sipir di penjara ataupun institusi mental tidak pernah berperilaku baik, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Jungkook. "Kau meremehkan institusi kami?!"

Jungkook tertawa sekilas. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, Namjoon- _ssi_. Jika anda tersinggung, berarti apa yang kukatakan ada benarnya." Dan argumen Jungkook kembali membuat Namjoon bungkam. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengetat menahan angkara yang tiba-tiba membumbung di dalam dirinya. Kim Namjoon benci direndahkan.

"Kim Taehyung tetap berada di bawah tanggung jawabku. Aku akan merumahsakitkannya dalam waktu dekat, tenang saja. Aku juga menyadari seberapa bahayanya kepribadian lain Kim Taehyung bagi masyarakat umum."

"Kau terlalu membela Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Laki-laki pucat itu terlihat lebih santai, dan seolah tak peduli. Sepasang mata sipitnya memandang datar namun menganalisa ke arah Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis.

"Karena Kim Taehyung sudah menaruh kepercayaan kepadaku, dan aku tidak mau merusak kepercayaan itu, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Yoongi mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. Seolah puas mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook. Kemudian ia membungkuk dalam, membuat Jungkook ikut bangkit dan membungkuk juga.

"Kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu waktumu. Kami harus pergi dari sini. Soal Kim Taehyung, aku yakin pihak kepolisian tak akan membiarkan ini begitu saja. Dan aku yakin akan diadakan sidang mengenai Kim Taehyung sebentar lagi. Gunakan otakmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, _yeah_?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan mempersilakan kedua aparat kepolisian itu meninggalkan rumahnya. Dengan Namjoon yang masih bungkam dan memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"Ah, maaf Yoongi- _ssi_. Tapi, aku bisa meminta sesuatu?" Yoongi menoleh saat dirinya hendak membuka pintu. Dipandanginya Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Tolong tetap rahasiakan kasus Kim Taehyung dari media dan dunia." Dan setelah itu Yoongi menangguk. Jungkook tetap berada di depan pintu rumahnya saat Range Rover itu melaju meninggalkan halamannya.

Ia menghela napasnya setelah menutup kembali pintunya. Dipandanginya lantai putih dengan tambahan bekas berwarna merah di bawahnya. Jungkook masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Hampir dua minggu yang lalu, kakaknya tewas di bunuh. Dan peristiwa yang berlalu di depan matanya tentu tak akan dilupakannya dengan mudah. Membuatnya kembali menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Kembali memikirkan V yang ia kurung di ruang tanah membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Dengan langkah malas Jungkook mengambil kunci di meja ruang tengah, lalu langsung berbelok ke lorong pendek dengan tangga yang mengarah ke bawah dan pintu di ujungnya. Butuh waktu bagi Jungkook untuk membuka pintu itu sembari menimbang-nimbang hal apa yang akan dilakukannya pada laki-laki brengsek di balik pintu itu. Sekaligus berpikir, apa yang akan dibicarakannya pada V.

Deritan pintu sekilas terdengar begitu mengerikan saat Jungkook mengingat sosok yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah seorang psikopat. Membuatnya merinding sekilas, lalu segera menepis pemikiran itu. Untuk apa dirinya takut? Hal itu malah akan menyenangkan V nantinya.

Hal pertama yang Jungkook lihat adalah dinding putih kosong, kemudian sosok V di sisi ruangan. Duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang masih terborgol di belakang tubuhnya. Tak salah jika ia mengambil semua aksesoris dan benda-benda aneh yang laki-laki itu simpan di semua sakunya. V tak bisa meloloskan diri.

Kepala V yang tadinya tertunduk kini mendongak saat menyadari seseorang tengah mendekatinya. Seringai terukir di wajah tampannya saat mendapati kelinci manis _nya_ lah yang menemuinya. Sementara Jungkook memasang ekspresi datar saat mendekati kemudian berjongkok di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Merindukanku, _kelinci manis_?"

"Wah," sahutnya tak terpukau. "Aku baru saja ingin melepaskanmu, tapi kau terlalu menyebalkan."

V terkekeh geli. Ah, kelincinya ini memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Kemudian V mengerling pada Jungkook dan menggerakkan tangannya. Menimbulkan suara gemerincing dari borgol yang mengikat tangannya solid. "Kau serius akan melepaskanku? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, kau tahu?"

Kali ini Jungkook yang dibuat tertawa. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menarik dagu runcing milik V. Mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri hingga ia dapat merasakan deru napas tenang dari laki-laki di hadapannya. _Onyx_ nya mengamati lekat-lekat paras V. Gurat ekspresinya berbeda dibanding saat dirinya mengamati wajah Taehyung. Raut wajah Taehyung jauh lebih lembut. Dengan sepasang _hazel_ dan senyuman yang hangat. Raut wajah V lebih terlihat dingin, dan lebih _manly_. Terlebih sepasang obsidian yang terus menatapnya kosong itu. Tak ada binar apapun dalam bola mata V, yang terkadang membuat Jungkook merinding jika memandangnya terlalu lama. Paras Kim Taehyung ini luar biasa atraktif jika Jungkook harus mengakui. Jungkook yakin banyak wanita di luaran sana yang tergila-gila pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau? Membunuhku? Kurasa jika kau ingin membunuhku, kau sudah melakukannya sedari kita pertama bertemu, V. Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku dari awal?"

V menyeringai. Kemudian seluruh saraf di tubuh Jungkook mengejang saat mendapati binar mengerikan yang tiba-tiba berada di dalam obsidian V. Mati-matian dirinya berusaha mempertahankan posisi dan ekspresinya. Berusaha tak terlihat goyah, gugup atau takut. Jungkook tak ingin membiarkan V senang karena dirinya _takut_ pada laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan jika aku tertarik padamu?"

"Omong kosong."

"Aku serius."

Ekspresi V kembali datar, dan Jungkook tak bisa menemukan kilat jenaka di dalam netra itu. Membuatnya menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku semakin tertarik padamu sekarang?"

Jungkook terdiam. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat sosok di hadapannya. Dan Jungkook semakin dibuat kehilangan kata-katanya saat V semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sepasang obsidian itu seakan memindainya, mengamatinya mulai dari surai hitam legamnya, dahinya, sepasang _onyx_ nya, lalu hidung bangirnya dan terakhir berhenti di bibir ranumnya.

" _Kau cantik_ ," V menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung maju dan mencium bibir itu sekarang juga. Situasi sedang tak menguntungkannya. Jika saja dirinya nekat untuk mencium bibir itu, kemungkinan paling kecil adalah Jungkook membalas ciumannya. Itu jika dirinya sedang beruntung. Jika sedang sial, Jungkook bisa langsung meninjunya di manapun yang laki-laki itu inginkan.

"Kenapa?" Suara Jungkook serak. Tangannya tak lagi berada di dagu V. Dirinya hanya diam dan menunggu laki-laki itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Jungkook masih diam. _Onyx_ nya memaku obsidian milik V. Tak mengalihkannya sedetikpun dari sana. Kemudian Jungkook menghela napasnya dan menggeleng. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas lantai keramik dingin dan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu," Jungkook memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya perlahan. Sesaat, dirinya dibuat goyah oleh V. Namun kini, ia sudah kembali di tempatnya berpijak. Jungkook tak boleh goyah, sedikitpun tak boleh. "Bisakah kau memanggil Hansung _hyung_? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak langsung membicarakannya denganku?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Hansung _hyung._ Kurang jelas?"

V mengerutkan alisnya sekilas kemudian mengendikkan bahu dan mengangguk. Toh dirinya sudah lelah. Ia harus mengerahkan hampir seluruh tenaganya untuk mematahkan tulang-tulang tak berharga milik Kai, kemudian Jungkook memukulnya tepat di kepala. Membuat kepalanya masih terasa pening hingga sekarang. Lalu saat dirinya bangun, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri terikat di ruangan kosong ini. Tentu saja dirinya lelah.

Maka V memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Hansung mengambil tempat utama. Kemudian dirinya akan tertidur untuk sementara.

Jungkook yang berada di hadapannya terdiam mengamati perubahan kepribadian yang terjadi di tubuh Taehyung. V hanya memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, dan tubuhnya merileks sesaat sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan bola mata cokelat yang berbeda dari milik V. Itu Hansung.

" _Annyeong_ , Jungkook- _ah_."

Senyumannya hangat dan menenangkan. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sosok V. Kerutan di ekor matanya membuat Hansung terlihat tampan walaupun dengan keadaan terikat seperti itu.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk menanggapi sapaan Hansung. Dirinya kembali menghela napas sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. Astaga, dirinya benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh V. Aku yakin dia sangat merepotkanmu."

"Memang." Sahut Jungkook. Membuat Hansung memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Soal itu―"

"Ah. Tapi, apa sebelumnya kau bisa melepas borgol ini? Tanganku mulai terasa sakit."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia mengisyaratkan Hansung untuk berbalik yang langsung dituruti oleh laki-laki itu. Jungkook mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka borgol yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Hansung. Jungkook meringis tak tega saat melihat lingkaran merah tercetak jelas di pergelangan kurus itu. Bahkan ada sedikit darah yang mengalir karena gesekan yang terus terjadi dengan borgol logam itu.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya kita bicara di atas saja. Aku akan mengobati tanganmu."

Hansung hanya mengangguk dan ikut bangkit berdiri. Jungkook berjalan mendahuluinya menapaki anak tangga. Jungkook menyuruh Hansung untuk duduk di sofa sementara dirinya akan ke kamarnya dan mengambil kotak P3K.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jungkook menghela napasnya. Tangannya sibuk dengan obat dan luka di tangan Hansung. Tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Hansung mengamatinya.

"Soal _kalian_. Kau tahu aku mendapat masalah karena ulah V. Juga karena _kalian_ yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabku. Inspektur Kim dan _Officer_ Min mendatangiku tadi. _Kau pasti tahu apa yang kami bicarakan_." Hansung mengangguk di tengah-tengah penjelasan Jungkook. Menahan ringisan perihnya saat Jungkook sedikit menekan lukanya dengan kapas berlumur obat.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tak ingin melihat _siapapun_ selain _hyung_ yang berada di tempat utama. Termasuk jangan biarkan Taehyung _hyung_ mengetahui hal ini. Ia bisa-bisa syok. Intinya jangan biarkan _siapapun_ melihat dunia luar kecuali ada kepentingan tertentu. _Copy that_?"

" _Yes, sir._ "

Hansung menghela napas saat Jungkook selesai dengan tangannya. Jungkook bangkit berdiri setelah membereskan kotak P3K-nya. Hanya satu langkah berjalan, kemudian Jungkook berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hansung.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin tidur. Kuharap tak ada yang menggangguku, karena aku sangat, sangat butuh istirahat." Dan Hansung langsung mengangguk dengan raut bersalah. Mengerti jika yang membuat Jungkook kurang istirahat adalah dirinya (walaupun bukan _Hansung_ yang melakukannya, namun secara harfiah, _dirinya_ yang melakukannya).

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Ini sudah pagi, Kook- _ah_."

"Persetan." Sahutnya dengan raut bercanda.

Kemudian Jungkook berlalu dan meninggalkan Hansung sendiri di ruang tengah. Dengan kepala yang penuh dengan segala macam pemikiran aneh. Hingga suara seorang wanita terdengar di dalam kepalanya.

' _Hey! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.'_

Hansung mengerutkan alisnya heran. Itu suara Lex. Tidak biasanya Lex mau berbicara dengannya. Setahunya Lex sangat membencinya.

' _Ini penting. Jika tidak, aku tidak sudi bicara denganmu,_ jerk _.'_

Kemudian Hansung hanya tertawa hambar. _Tentu saja_. Oh, jangan lupakan panggilan _sayang_ Lex pada Hansung itu. Hansung menyandarkan tubuhnya, nyaris merebahkan diri sembari memejamkan mata. Lalu menanggapi ucapan Lex santai. "Katakan saja."

' _Aku melihat Gabriel semalam.'_

"Aku tidak salah dengar. 'kan?"

Hansung membuka matanya reflek dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya ia fokuskan pada wanita yang kini tengah mendecih lalu mengumpat lirih. _'Makanya bersihkan telingamu, sana.'_

"Aku tidak _mendengarmu_ dengan telinga, kalau kau ingat."

Dan Lex kembali mengumpat.

"Kalau kau sungguh _melihat_ Gabriel, ini bahaya."

' _Kau benar.'_

"Aku harus memberi tahu Jungkook―"

' _Biarkan aku yang memberi tahunya langsung.'_

"Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook, _bitch_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook terbangun sekitar pukul dua belas siang. Mengerang malas saat cahaya matahari menerobos ke kamarnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Jungkook mengenakan sandal rumahnya lalu menyambar handuk yang terlipat rapi di samping tempat tidurnya dan beranjak dari kamarnya sembari sesekali menguap. Setidaknya hari ini tidurnya cukup nyenyak.

Tanpa memedulikan dirinya yang masih setengah telanjang, Jungkook menyeret kakinya malas menuju dapur. Dirinya butuh air, lalu mandi, kemudian makan siang (cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo omong-omong), dan beranjak ke ranjangnya lagi. Ia berencana ingin istirahat satu hari penuh ini. Jungkook ingin sekali memanfaatkan hari liburnya kali ini, mengingat dalam dua minggu ini Jungkook tak pernah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Dan saat dirinya baru menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah, hidungnya sudah menangkap aroma makanan yang seketika membuat perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Jungkook mengernyit. Siapa yang memasak? Apa Hansung? Mungkinkah laki-laki itu bisa memasak? Jungkook tidak yakin. Tapi, siapa lagi selain Hansung?

Dengan cepat, bahkan nyaris berlari, Jungkook berjalan menuju dapurnya. Dan yang ia dapati adalah sosok Kim Taehyung tengah sibuk dengan kompornya. Beberapa makanan bahkan sudah tertata di meja makannya. Jungkook menelan ludahnya. _Astaga, kenapa aromanya sedap sekali? Dan kenapa mereka semua terlihat enak?_

Kemudian fokusnya mengarah pada laki-laki yang sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci. Membuat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. "Hansung _hyung_?"

Jungkook dapat melihat sosok di sebelahnya tersentak kaget dan reflek menoleh ke arahnya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah sepasang manik abu-abu alih-alih kecokelatan milik Hansung.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jungkook mengerjap kikuk. Memandangi sosok Lex yang tengah menggerutu kemudian kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Heran setengah mati dengan _wanita_ di sebelahnya itu. "Kau memasak?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air.

" _Nah_. Aku sedang membuat racun untuk membunuhmu."

Lex mengabaikan laki-laki di sebelahnya dan berusaha kembali fokus dengan supnya. Namun, beberapa kali manik abu-abunya melirik ke arah Jungkook. Lex tidak tahu harus mengumpat atau bersyukur sekarang ini. Mendapatkan pemandangan _segar_ berupa Jungkook dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu dan baru saja bangun tidur merupakan hal begitu disyukurinya. Dalam hati dirinya berkali-kali merapalkan terima kasih pada Hansung yang mengijinkannya untuk mengambil tempat utama sekarang.

Dari sudut matanya, Lex dapat dengan jelas melihat tubuh proporsional Jungkook. Dirinya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berliur saat terus memandangi otot-otot kekar Jungkook. Tidak berlebihan, dan tidak kurang. Pas dan begitu sedap dipandang. Perlahan kedua retinanya memindai sosok laki-laki di sebelahnya ini. Kemudian pandangannya turun hingga abdomen Jungkook yang terbentuk sempurna.

 _Holy shit_.

Lex yakin dirinya akan betah berada di rumah ini sampai kapanpun, jika setiap hari dirinya disuguhi pemandangan berupa tubuh indah Jungkook. Mendadak jemarinya terasa gatal. Ia ingin menyentuh tubuh itu, _lagi_. Apalagi saat dirinya melihat rambut-rambut halus yang ada di bawah pusar laki-laki itu, menggaris turun hingga tertutupi _boxer_ hitam yang menggantung malas di pinggul Jungkook. Lex menelan ludahnya. Membayangkan―

'Stop that dirty mind, you lil' bitch. _'_

" _Fuck off_."

Dalam kepalanya, Hansung tertawa. Sementara Lex langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Merutuki betapa menyebalkannya sosok laki-laki yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat ini.

" _Hey_ , ada apa denganmu?"

Jungkook mengernyit heran. Gelasnya ia letakkan kembali di _pantry_ , kemudian mengambil satu langkah mendekati Lex. Sedikit geli melihat rona merah pada wajah _wanita_ itu. Terutama saat Lex menggelang lalu mendengus abai.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya."

Lex mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memandang Jungkook. "Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak benar-benar memasukkan racun ke makananku." Ujar Jungkook. Membuatnya menggerutu sebal dan langsung mengambil sendok.

"Kalau aku memasukkan racun sungguhan, aku sudah mati saat mencobanya tadi." Lex menyendok sedikit kuah supnya dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook.

"Bisa saja kau memasukkannya setelah kau coba."

"Kau ini―"

Lex mematung saat Jungkook langsung mencoba kuahnya. Ia sempat berpikir Jungkook akan mengambil sendoknya dan menyuapkannya sendiri. Tapi yang Jungkook lakukan adalah menyicipi kuahnya tanpa mengambil sendoknya. Yang berarti Lex menyuapi Jungkook barusan. Sementara Lex terdiam, Jungkook mengecapkan lidahnya sebentar, merasakan sup yang dibuat oleh Lex. Kemudian mengendikkan bahu setelahnya. Tampak begitu kasual seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

" _Not bad_. Dan tidak ada racunnya, _okay,_ diterima."

"Wajahmu semenyebalkan _chef-chef_ galak yang siap meludahi masakan peserta di kompetisi-kompetisi memasak."

Jungkook tergelak sesaat. "Apa-apaan." Lalu tangannya kembali mengisyaratkan untuk menyendokkan sup untuknya lagi. Jungkook lapar, sungguh. Dan masakan Lex termasuk dalam kategori _enak_ bagi lidah Jungkook. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika kembali menginginkan sup itu menyapa lidahnya lagi.

"Tidak." Jungkook merengut sebal saat Lex menjauhkan sendok darinya. Lalu membuat gerakan seolah melindungi sup buatannya dari Jungkook. "Mandi dulu sana. Kau bau."

Saat Lex mendelik sebal pada Jungkook, laki-laki itu malah tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi kelincinya seolah tak bersalah. " _Aye, capt_!" Dan langsung berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkannya dengan sup yang hampir matang.

.

Lex tengah memainkan ponselnya saat mendapati Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dalam keadaan (masih) setengah telanjang dan rambut yang masih basah. Bahkan air terus menetes dari rambut hitam legam itu. Satu tangannya mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk sembari berjalan mendekati meja makan.

Tangannya baru saja hendak menarik kursi untuk didudukinya, namun Lex langsung menyalak kesal. "Pakai bajumu dulu, bodoh!"

Membuat Jungkook memandangnya tak kalah kesal lalu mendengus kasar. "Iya, bawel." Kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jungkook kembali menampakkan diri di dapur dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Celana _jeans_ cokelat pendek yang dipadu padankan dengan kaus putih polos. _Simple_ tapi tak menghilangkan kadar ketampanan laki-laki itu. Dan di menit selanjutnya, keduanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing dengan keheningan maksimal. Hingga satu-satunya yang terdengar adalah dentingan sendok serta sumpit dengan piring dan mangkuk.

"Aku baru ingat ada yang perlu kusampaikan padamu."

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang _wanita_ yang kini tengah mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Kepalanya mengisyaratkan Lex untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Heran juga dengan Lex yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memasakkannya makanan saat Jungkook sudah berpesan pada Hansung untuk tak membiarkan _siapapun_ mengambil tempat utama. Namun jika Lex yang berada di tempat itu sekarang, berarti _wanita_ itu memiliki kepentingan tertentu.

"Ada dua hal yang ingin kukatakan. Pertama, soal Gabriel." Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya sesaat. "Aku _melihatnya_ membantu V semalam. Kurasa karena psikopat itu sedang marah. Dan mungkin karena Gabriel, V dapat mematahkan tulang-tulang Kai. Seingatku V tidak sekuat itu."

"Benarkah?"

Lex mengangguk. "Jika boleh dikatakan, V lebih ahli menggunakan pisau dan benda tajam lainnya. Aku jarang melihatnya menggunakan tangan kosong. Jujur saja, aku kaget _melihatnya_ semalam."

Jungkook terdiam. _Onyx_ nya fokus mengamati _wanita_ yang duduk di seberangnya itu. Tak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda jika Lex sedang bercanda. Maka ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan Lex melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Gabriel yang sedang mengamuk itu― _mengerikan_." Lex menghela napas panjang. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya mengambil tempat utama adalah saat Taehyung bangun dan menemukan laki-laki asing di sebelahnya. Aku baru saja― _yah, kau tahu_. Kemudian _pretty boy_ itu marah, _tentu saja_. Dan tanpa sadar Gabriel yang mengambil tindakan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Apa?" Jungkook melipat tangannya di meja. Semakin serius memandang Lex yang sengaja menggantung perkataannya. Ekspresi _wanita_ itu datar. Seolah tengah menceritakan hal yang begitu umum terjadi.

"Pria itu mati. _Hanya dengan satu pukulan telak di ulu hati_."

Dan tanpa sadar Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Diam-diam menyetujui jika sosok _Gabriel_ ini sungguh mengerikan. Dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tak membuat Taehyung marah.

"Jadi, kau tahu yang membantu V untuk menghancurkan Kai adalah Gabriel. Kekuatan Gabriel bukan main-main, sungguh. Matanya bahkan lebih gelap dari V. _Dan dia satu-satunya yang membuatku takut_."

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya saat Lex mengecilkan volume suaranya di akhir kalimat. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendengar Lex lebih jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dan _kedua_ , selamat! Kau masuk dalam _wanted list_ milik V."

Dan setelahnya Jungkook tersedak. Ekspresinya berubah horor saat Lex malah bertepuk tangan dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Mau tak mau membuat Jungkook menahan kekesalannya. Tapi jujur saja, dirinya tak tahu apa untungnya berada dalam _wanted list_ milik V. Bisa-bisa dirinya malah menjadi mayat seperti kakaknya.

"Selain itu, kau sukses menjadi kelemahan V."

"Apa?"

Lex mengangguk. "Kau ingat saat V menurutimu untuk tidak membunuh Kai saat V bisa meremukkan Kai dalam sekali pukulan?"

Kali ini Jungkook yang dibuat mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat seperti Momo, sial. Mungkin karena itu V mengiyakan permintaanmu. Asal kau tahu, V _tidak pernah_ sekalipun menyakiti Momo. Si brengsek itu memperlakukan Momo layaknya ratu, dan selalu mengiyakan permintaannya, bahkan untuk tidak membunuh siapapun. Aku tidak pernah tahu soal Momo yang bermain dengan Kai di belakang kami hingga malam tadi. Tapi, kurasa itu wajar. Sekalipun V memperlakukannya seperti ratu, Momo tetap takut pada V. Momo tetap takut pada kemungkinan V akan melukainya. Dan saat V tahu, ia langsung membunuh Momo. Jika saat itu kau tidak muncul dan melaporkan kami ke polisi, Kai akan mati malam itu juga.

Apa kau berpikir V _jatuh cinta_ pada kakakmu? Tidak. Omong kosong macam apa itu? Psikopat itu bahkan tak memiliki perasaan. Momo hanya _miliknya_. Seperti barang. V selalu benci jika _barangnya_ kotor dan disentuh orang lain. Dan V selalu dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan hal yang dibencinya.

Dan aku tahu satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalamu; _kalau begitu, kenapa V mau saja menuruti Momo untuk tak membunuh orang?_ Begitu? Mudah, karena V tidak ingin _miliknya_ pergi. Sekalipun V dapat dengan mudah mencengkram Momo dalam genggaman tangannya lagi. Maka dari itu V menuruti semua perkataan Momo. Bertingkah seperti pemuda biasa yang _kepayang oleh cinta_ , walaupun semua itu hanya omong kosong. _Bullshit_. Laki-laki itu dapat memanipulasi apapun. Bahkan _kau_ sekalipun."

Jungkook mematung. Berusaha menelan semua perkataan Lex. Kemudian tak dapat berpikir jernih saat mencerna seluruh penyataan _wanita_ itu. Dirinya tak pernah mengetahui kehidupan Momo di luar sana. Semenjak keduanya beranjak dewasa, waktu untuk keduanya berbagi cerita semakin berkurang. Jungkook yang sibuk dengan pendidikannya dan Momo yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jungkook bahkan tak pernah mengetahui dengan siapa saja kakaknya bergaul. Sementara Momo mengenal nyaris seluruh temannya. Membuatnya kembali berpikir, adik macam apa dirinya ini? Jungkook tak pernah tahu jika kakaknya harus berurusan dengan psikopat gila macam V. Dirinya tak pernah tahu jika sebenarnya selama ini kakaknya ketakutan.

"Dan kau tahu? Kakakmu _serius_ mencintai V. Wanita bodoh. Momo beralih pada Kai hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Tapi, _yah_ , kau tahu sendiri bagaimana akhirnya. Mengkhianati V berarti _mati_."

Lex menghela napas kembali setelahnya. Menopangnya dagu pada tangannya, lalu memandang lurus pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya. Tampak begitu khusyuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Jika kau menjadi _miliknya_ , maka keselamatanmu terjamin. V tidak akan melukaimu sedikitpun. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya jika kau meninggalkannya."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Kemudian menggeleng setelahnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, Lex. Aku yakin―"

" _Kau bisa mengontrol V jika kau menjadi miliknya."_

Dan Jungkook kembali dibuat mematung oleh perkataan Lex.

"Aku bukan bermaksud untuk mengumpankanmu pada V. Hanya saja, kau ingin menyembuhkan Taehyung, bukan?"

"Menjadi _milik_ V bukan satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung, Lex."

"Terserah kau saja. Kau tahu? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat V menyentuhmu―bahkan melukaimu, Jungkook."

Dan setelah itu, Lex langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan meninggalkannya di dapur seorang diri. Terpekur sambil kembali memikirkan semua penjelasan Lex. Dan Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar saat menyadari semuanya bertambah rumit. Bukan hanya soal Taehyung, namun juga V, bahkan Gabriel.

Astaga, apa Jungkook tak bisa istirahat selama _satu hari_ saja?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook bangkit dari ranjangnya lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri, ia langsung beranjak menuju kamar yang digunakan oleh Taehyung. Diam-diam berharap jika Hansunglah yang akan menemuinya hari ini, bukan sosok kepribadian Taehyung yang lainnya.

Dan saat pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka, Hansung muncul dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata yang masih sayu, bahkan Hansung beberapa kali menguap.

"Cepat bersiap dan ikut aku."

Setelah itu Hansung mengangguk. "Beri aku lima belas menit." Jungkookpun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Menunggu Hansung sembari memainkan ponselnya. Penampilannya semi-formal, dengan kemeja panjang _navy_ yang dipadu padankan dengan _jeans_ hitam lurus. Di pergelangan tangannya, melingkar Cartier mahal berwarna perak. Rambut hitamnya ia tata sedemikian rupa hingga menampakkan sebagian dahinya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendapati Hansung sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan balutan kemeja putih dengan kerah berwarna merah dan celana bahan hitam. Poni _lilac_ nya dibiarkan turun hingga hampir menutupi matanya. Hansung juga mengenakan kaca mata dengan _frame_ atas berwarna hitam. Tampak formal, namun juga terlihat kasual jika laki-laki setampan Hansung yang mengenakannya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk serapi ini, kurasa." Jungkook mengamati laki-laki itu dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Meneliti penampilan Hansung.

Hansung meringis pelan. "Maaf, sudah kebiasaan."

"Baiklah. Ayo," Jungkook bangkit dari sofanya. Mengantungi ponselnya dan beranjak menuju pintu rumahnya diekori oleh Hansung. Setelah menggunakan sepatu dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, Jungkook beranjak keluar.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kini keduanya berada di jalanan ramai Seoul. Jungkook fokus dengan roda kemudinya, sementara Hansung hanya terdiam sembari menatapi pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela.

"Kita mau kemana, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook menoleh sekilas pada Hansung, kemudian tersenyum. "Tempat kerjaku." Ia menginjak pedal gasnya saat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi hijau. Kedua _onyx_ nya kembali fokus pada jalanan. Hansung mengangguk. Tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta di antara keduanya.

Perlahan mobilnya menuju ke pelataran parkir sebuah tempat rehabilitasi. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dan memastikan BMW-nya terkunci, Jungkook serta Hansung berjalan menuju lobi panti itu. Jungkook menenteng tas beserta jas kerjanya. Beberapa kali tersenyum dan balik menyapa saat menemui orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"Jungkook _hyung_!"

Jungkook menoleh saat suara seorang anak menyapa pendengarannya. Dilihatnya seorang bocah lelaki berbaju pasien berlari ke arahnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba menubruk dan memeluknya. Jungkook tertawa ringan. Dielusnya rambut bocah itu.

" _Annyeong_ Jisung- _ah_. Lama tidak bertemu."

" _Hyung_ kemana saja? Kata Yeri _noona_ , _hyung_ sedang ada urusan penting. Benarkah itu?" Jisung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil mendongak menatap Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan sembari mengusap rambut Jisung sayang.

"Maaf, Jisung- _ah_. _Hyung_ benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini."

"Tidak apa. Oh iya, apa dia temanmu, _hyung_?"

Jisung mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Hansung yang berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Sementara Hansung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kecil. Mulutnya mengucapkan _annyeong_ tanpa suara. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jisung- _ah_ , kau keberatan untuk ketemu lagi nanti? _Hyung_ harus bekerja."

Jisung menggeleng. Kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Jungkook. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat, Jungkook mengajak Hansung untuk ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Selama perjalanannya menuju _lift_ , Hansung menemui banyak pasien dengan kelainan jiwa yang beragam. Membuatnya seketika penasaran soal Jisung. Pasalnya, bocah itu terlihat normal. Tidak seperti pasien lain yang dikurung di kamarnya. Bahkan ada pula yang diisolasi dari dunia luar.

"Keberatan jika aku bertanya?"

Jungkook menoleh pada Hansung. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Hansung.

"Soal Jisung. Bocah itu terlihat normal. Maksudku―tidak seperti pasien yang lainnya."

"Ah, Jisung, ya? Anak itu sudah lebih baik sekarang ini. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Jisung kemari, kau tidak akan bisa mengatakannya normal, _hyung_. Bocah itu mengidap _munchausen syndrome_. Kurasa kau tahu maksudnya."

Hansung mengangguk. "Pantas saja aku melihat beberapa luka di tubuhnya."

Setelah Jungkook absen, keduanya beranjak menuju ruangan di sudut lantai itu. Ruangan yang _simple_ dengan dekorasi minimalis dan didominasi oleh warna putih. Di mejanya terdapat plat kecil bertuliskan Dr. Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan mengenakan jasnya. Melihat penampilannya sekilas di cermin sebelum kembali mengajak Hansung keluar.

"Kita akan bertemu seseorang." Jawabnya setelah Hansung bertanya kemana keduanya akan pergi. Hansung mengendikkan bahunya dan tetap mengekori Jungkook. Hansung berpikir, apa dirinya akan menetap di sini nantinya? Dirinya juga termasuk pengidap kelainan kejiwaan. Apa Jungkook berencana untuk memasukkannya kemari?

Jika dilihat dari luar, penampilannya sangat normal. Seperti pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun lainnya. Tak akan ada yang menyadari jika dirinya memiliki kepribadian ganda sebelum berhadapan dengannya secara langsung. Bahkan yang sering bertemu dengannyapun tidak mengetahui _siapa_ sosok yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Hansung memandangi pasien-pasien yang terkurung di kamarnya. Memandang kosong melewati jeruji kecil di pintu-pintu mereka. Akankah dirinya berakhir seperti itu juga? Entahlah.

Saat Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya, Hansung berhenti tepat di belakang Jungkook. Memandang heran sosok yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dan saat disadarinya, sosok laki-laki lain berdiri di hadapan psikolog muda itu. Berwajah tampan seperti pangeran-pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng antah berantah dan mengenakan jas yang sama seperti Jungkook.

Hansung ikut membungkuk saat laki-laki itu membungkuk. Maniknya menelusuri postur tinggi itu dan menemukan sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan Dr. Kim Seokjin tertempel rapi di sisi kanan jasnya. Hansung tersenyum saat melihat keramahan yang ditunjukkan oleh dokter itu.

"Kau yang bernama Kim Taehyung? Ah, Jungkook banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Benarkah?" Hansung melirik Jungkook lewat sudut matanya. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan menampakkan gigi-gigi kelincinya. "Sayangnya aku bukan Taehyung. Hansung. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Seokjin mengangguk dan memasang senyum biasa. Seolah sudah paham apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian mempersilakan dirinya dan Jungkook untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Ruangannya tak berbeda jauh dengan milik Jungkook, tapi ini sedikit lebih besar. Dengan sebuah kursi panjang untuk satu orang yang terlihat nyaman. Sepertinya kursi untuk pasien yang ingin mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya dengan sang psikolog.

"Hansung- _ssi_ , kau bisa duduk di sana."

Hansung mengangguk dan mendudukkan diri di kursi itu. Sementara Jungkook duduk di bangku kecil di sebelahnya. Seokjin memilih tempat di hadapan Hansung.

"Hansung _hyung_ , bisa kau _panggilkan_ Taehyung _hyung_?"

Hansung kembali mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya menyandar di kursi dan berusaha untuk rileks. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat detik baginya untuk membuat Taehyung menempati tempat utama. Sementara dirinya akan berada di _sekitar_ untuk mengawasi keadaan.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung adalah menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyalang panik. Mendapati dirinya sendiri terbangun di ruangan serba putih yang terasa begitu asing. Apalagi menemukan sosok laki-laki tampan duduk di hadapannya. Namun saat sebuah tangan melingkupi punggung tangannya, Taehyung segera menoleh.

Jungkook ada di sana. Duduk di sisi kanannya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya lembut dengan senyuman menenangkan. Taehyung kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. _Hazel_ nya memandang risih kedua laki-laki yang terus menatapnya lekat.

"Hari apa sekarang?"

"Senin."

"Bukan Sabtu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Taehyung menghela napasnya dan kembali mengingat. Terakhir kali ia sadar adalah hari Sabtu, dan itu berarti Taehyung melewatkan dua hari. Dan dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh _dirinya yang lain_ selama dua hari itu. Membuatnya mengerang frustrasi.

"Taehyung- _ssi_? Perkenalkan, Dr. Kim Seokjin. Jungkook memintaku untuk membantunya mengatasi masalahmu."

Taehyung mengamati tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Sekilas dirinya melirik Jungkook dan laki-laki itu mengangguk. Mau tak mau membuatnya menjabat tangan itu dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"Kami berdua yang akan menjadi doktermu, _hyung_. Walaupun Seokjin _hyung_ hanya akan membantuku. Tapi kau bisa percaya pada kami."

Taehyung memandang _onyx_ kelam Jungkook. Dan yang ditemukannya dalam mata itu hanya kesungguhan. Taehyung sama sekali tak melihat binar canda ataupun keraguan dalam manik itu. Menjadikannya mengangguk tanpa disadarinya. Menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya pada sosok yang benar-benar ingin menyembuhkannya. Diam-diam menanamkan tekad dalam dirinya untuk benar-benar sembuh. Taehyung tak ingin merepotkan orang lagi.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau bisa menceritakan pada kami tentang masa lalumu, Taehyung- _ssi_."

"Masa laluku?"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Bayang-bayang akan masa lalunya memenuhi kepalanya tiba-tiba. Kenangan yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam dan enggan dibukanya kembali. Kini, kedua psikolog itu justru memintanya untuk menceritakannya. Taehyung bahkan tak yakin dirinya sanggup untuk mengingatnya alih-alih menceritakannya. Tanpa sadar membuat bibirnya kering karena gugup.

"Haruskah?"

Dan anggukan dari kedua psikolog muda itu membuatnya ingin mati saja.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Halo! Masih ada yang nunggu ff ini apdet?

Maaf atas kelambatan apdetnya, karena jujur aja, chapter ini termasuk susah buat aku tulis. Ini udah draft kesekian kalinya untuk chap ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya aku gak puas, alhasil aku ketik ulang. Dan seenggaknya yang satu ini cukup memuaskanku, walaupun aku gak tau tanggapan kalian tentang ff ini.

Ada beberapa hal juga yang mau aku bahas tentang ff ini:

First, kenapa kalian pada ribut soal VKook / KookV? Kalo aku maunya bikin KookLex gimana? xD /ditampol/ Gak tau kenapa tiap nulis bagiannya Lex, selalu sexy things yang muncul di kepalaku xD (salahkan Lex dengan karakter bitchy-nya itu)

Soal ini VKook / KookV, kemungkinan keduanya sama besar loh. Ada kemungkinan nanti JK bakal _nyerah_ sama V, dan ada kemungkinan Tae bakal sembuh total.  
Jadi, nikmatin alurnya aja xD

Terus, ada yang bikin teori(?) V bisa sembuh karena dia luluh sama JK. Maaf tapi teori kalian aku patahkan(?) di chap ini. Satu yang perlu kalian inget, V itu psikopat. Dan psikopat gak punya perasaan. Dia cuma senang memiliki. That's it.

Soal Gabriel, dan alter lain, mungkin bakal muncul di chap-chap selanjutnya dan bakal makin ngerepotin JK /ditendang JK

Dan masa lalu Tae bakal keungkap di chap depan. So, stay tune guys!

Anyway, **thanks a lot** buat yang udah baca, favs, follow bahkan review yang gak bisa aku balesin satu per satu. Jujur aja aku gak nyangka bakal dapet review sebanyak itu :')))) **Love you and thank you guys!**

 **Very special thanks to all the reviewers :**

 **ara'seo, kookvv, schocoswag9597, vanillatae, peachpeach, Y BigProb, TanteCans, PRISNA CHO, pinkimchi, pooruslut, bbysugar, Guest, AprilKimVTae, HilmaKins, icha744, kookiebunbuns, hlyeyenpls, Mutianafsulm, TaeJeon, 7D, Gijeon, rmaya27, Fatihah Kim, cuicuiwow, chanieyeo, GaemGyu92, fraumpihbangtan, aestaee, Rikka-Yandereki, Asoy, yeoNa95, Kim929, Pradasasam, SwaggxrBang, SuGanious, bangtaninmylove, itsxoxodiyo, RED1997, ParkSungra, applecrushx, cabeteye, sumong, Ren Afrezya, pew, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, jii-chan O3O, SparkyuELF137, Taekook, mooitrey, Shavana, alien-kun, Chris Tyan97, Equuleusblack, Ahra - Joonjin105, ViScarlett, Guest, Phoenix Ble, Yxxx1106, Eugene1151, Acciokookie, ayuayumu, Baby'Alien Kim TaeTae, Oveflakkie, wafa nabila, dazzling05, dahayoo, blackrystal, ichliebeduch, sharonhda, eunike kabod, RainKim, Jxchobun, hwayi, Nana Anna95**

 **Thanks a lot guys!  
** Plis jangan bosen buat nunggu ff ini apdet :')))

Best regards,

 **Red Parfait**


End file.
